SSBM: What The Future May Hold
by Sapphire Ladybug
Summary: Sequel to SSBM: Our High School Days The Smashers continue with their daily lives after high school... including facing the end of Melee.
1. Everything Has Changed

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. 

Author's Notes -- I hope you enjoy my stories! Remember, please be gentle if you review! It takes a lot of courage to post something that you have done and share it with total strangers. Everyone works hard on their fics, and I believe they should ALL be respected, because they had the courage to try. Please keep that in mind. Thank you!

-------------------------------------------------------

This story is the SEQUEL to SSBM: Our High School Days. It would help a lot if you read that story before reading this one, if you have not read SSBM: OHD It occurrs some years after, I guess you could say. In chapter one, I will try by best to describe the unwritten events that made the story what it is now. And I know that in the SSBM: OHD, ages were slightly different, such as Marth and Mario were the same age. But in this one, MOST of them have gone back to their original ages, with the exception of Roy who was supposed to be 15 to start with. He's 18 now. Sorry for that major change, but I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did SSBM: Our High School days. 

Fiction By Sherri

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

What The Future May Hold

Chapter One -- Everything Has Changed

Link rested comfortably in a chair, studying the silver band that he donned on the ring finger of his left hand. His eyes wondered over the golden stripes lined with diamonds in the center of the band. The band he was looking at was the band that signified his vows to a certain beloved Princess.

The Princess of Hyrule. The Princess of Destiny. Whichever one anyone preferred, she answered to the name of Zelda. 

Every time Link even glanced at the band, he remembered that particular day in October of exactly three years ago. He had stood inside the beautiful Royal Garden of the Castle and professed his love to the Princess, the Princess that had helped him defeat the evil Ganondorf and save all of Hyrule. And in return, Zelda had promised herself to the Hero of Time, her Hero, for all time. 

Their bond was like no other. Bound to the Princess by the power of the Triforce, Link felt as though the three Goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, wanted him to be joined eternally to Zelda. Link believed in Fate and Destiny more than anyone he knew, besides his wife, of course, and believed with all his heart that his destiny was with the Princess Zelda.

Link was disturbed from his dazed state at the slightest tugging on his pants leg. He looked down from his wedding band to a small child, who was grinning happily.

"Pick me up and read to me," the small girl said in a high-pitched tone. Link bent down, picked her up and positioned her carefully in his lap.

"First of all, where are your mommy and daddy?" Link asked gently, holding the girl tightly.

"Um... I dunno... " she answered honestly. "I just came... in here to see somebody."

"Oh, alright," Link replied. 

Marth and Peach seemed a little too busy to take care of their own child, Link often thought. Marth was always dueling with either Roy or not-so-young-anymore Link, who was now at the age of fourteen.

And Peach... matters of politics. Always handling affairs with the Mushroom Kingdom. Her life of politics often stopped her from seeing her own daughter, only two and a half years old.

Link still remembered the night that Kendall was born. It had been storming, and Marth had gotten very anxious.

"It's going to be fine, Marth," Link had told his commrade. "Peach will be fine."

"I'm starting to think otherwise, it's been so long!" 

"Why aren't you in there with her, holding her hand?"

"Because I just don't want to see her in pain."

"She needs you," Link had stated firmly. "Now go. She's your wife. Those nurses and doctors can't make her feel better. She needs her husband, and that's you."

Marth had stood there silently, then said, "You're right, Link. I will go," and he had turned immediately to walk inside the door. And not soon after, came out again, smile spreading wide across his face. Marth had announced the arrival of his daughter, which they agreed to name Kendall Natalie Lowell.

Link was brought back to the present time quickly once the father of the baby he was holding came through the doors of the lobby. 

"Here's your daughter, I think she wants you," Link said, handing Kendall to Marth.

Marth took his daughter in his arms and embraced her. He looked into her deep brown eyes and ruffled her teal hair, which fell into curls down her back.

"Sorry I wasn't here sooner, Link. I had that match to finish up with Roy and the Pokémon." Marth looked at his daughter. "Come on, let's get you some dinner." Marth carried off his daughter into the kitchen, leaving Link to sit there and think about all that had happened in their pasts. 

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Of course things change, but some things that had happened were unexpected, or even out of the ordinary. Link thought about all his friends and how their lives were before.

Roy, his best friend from the moment they met -- his life had so many ups and downs. Malon, the ranch girl that Roy had been dating for quite some time, suddenly broke off their relationship, about a year after it began, leaving Roy in a depressed state of mind, but he quickly recovered and moved on with his life, doing the things he had done before he had met her. Now Roy was talking with another girl, by the name of Kairi, and was beginning to head for a more-than-friends relationship.

Marth, the most obvious -- had gotten married to Peach a few months after they had found out about her pregnancy. The baby was born soon after, leaving Marth too busy to do anything with anyone like he used to. No more running around with Roy and Link on weekends, or anything of that nature. He was a man and had to accept the responsibilites of fatherhood.

And the person that Link thought of most, besides Zelda: his younger self. "Young" Link had grown to be a teenager, 14 years old. Link had watched him change from a rather immature child to a boy with an adult's mind. It was odd to him, to see a child so young speak as though he had lived longer than anyone else in the room. Link sighed and remembered that he had been just like his younger self, knowing and seeing far more than anyone should have to see in an entire lifetime.

Fox and Falco were still very much with the Smashers, but over time, Falco started to wander off and tended not to show up for matches, especially those involving Fox. Fox had gotten to know Krystal much better, and had announced that they were going steady... and had been for almost two years.

Then, not to forget Ganondorf. He was still up to his usual tricks, annoying every one of the Smashers at some point in time. He had long told Samus to leave him alone, making it clear that he didn't want a relationship. So Samus had headed back to Captain Falcon, but nothing serious had happened between them. Some suspected it to happen soon, but Link thought that the two would never be an official couple ever again. 

Mario was fine. He had moved on from Peach. The hero had not yet found anyone else to call his own, yet he did date on weekends, on and off. Luigi was still with Daisy, but no plans of a marriage had surfaced. 

Bowser still tried his best to keep Mario's hands tied up with the trouble he caused, but like Ganondorf with Link and Zelda, his only focus was Mario and Luigi. He usually left the other Smashers alone to do whatever they pleased, as long as they didn't bother him.

The Pokémon had made good friends with Roy -- except Mewtwo. He tended to keep to himself most of the time, working on phsychic abilities or whatnot. He usually tried to be friendly, but it was still evident he was independent. But Roy kept Pichu, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff rounded up and out of trouble. (Pichu usually enjoyed sneaking into Dr. Mario's headquarters at night and jumping up and down on his stomach as he snored.)

And Zelda -- she was still as beautiful as always, but now she and Link did not live inside the Smashers Apartments like most everyone else did. They still lived inside the castle, but Zelda refused to let the attendants do all of her work. She had told Link that she wanted to be a real wife, and cook for him and do his laundry. Link had simply laughed and let her have her wish. 

But now, Link was sitting down inside the main lobby of the Smash Building. They were awaiting final scores for a bonus match that had been played between Marth, Roy, Pikachu and Mewtwo.

"Hey now! That's not right! How did Roy win?!" Marth yelled as he rushed back into the room at the sound of the announcer's voice. "All he did was that darn Double-Edged Dance thing!"

"But they didn't give me 'stale moves' because I used other things, and my Double-Edged Dance wasn't the majority of what I used. So HA!" Roy stuck out his toungue at Marth. 

"Whatever, but hey, no hard feelings. You KO'd Pichu five times!"

"That's not very hard to do, you know, sense he's so easy to send flying!" Roy laughed as Pichu made a face at him. "There, there, little buddy! You'll be able to beat me one day!" The Pokémon smiled and Roy patted him on the head.

"Roy and those Pokémon. Who would have thought?" The teenage Link shrugged with his statement. "He should put down that sword and become a Pokémon trainer!"

"Funny thought," the adult Link replied. "Roy as a Pokémon trainer? That's laughable!"

"Kind of, but it seems suiting, especially since the poor guy wants a job so bad... " 

"That's what flipping burgers at somewhere like Burger King is for!" Mario laughed, overhearing their conversation.

Everyone giggled at Mario's statement, leaving Roy blushing. "I think I'll stick with my sword, thank you!"

Roy picked up little Pichu and made his way out of the main lobby, with everyone else laughing.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Peach, how are you?" Marth asked, sitting down at a table in the cafeteria of the Smash Building. "How's Kendall?"

"She's sleeping. She had quite a bit of supper. It was like we haven't fed her in ages." Peach smiled and quickly kissed Marth.

"I think all two year olds are like that."

"Not as bad as Kendall. I think she gets her eating habits from you."

"Are you calling me a pig?!" Marth joked.

"No, that's Ganondorf, remember?" 

Marth scowled as Peach grinned. She loved teasing her husband.

"Peach, I want to ask you something."

"Yeah?" 

"Do you ever... wonder if things were different?"

"How many times have we been over this?" 

"So many that I can't count them. But everytime you tell me that you're happy with me and our child, I just don't believe it." Marth sighed and put his head down on the table.

"I know that things have changed so quickly, but please, don't beat yourself up. I think we're handling things fine. Kendall is growing up great. She's a good child."

"I know, I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. But I'm not as old as some other fathers would be."

"You're 22. That's not a big deal. I'm sure there are more couples than us that have had children at ages like 17 and 18."

"True." Marth lifted his head from the table. "So far, everything has been great. It's been wonderful with you and Natalie."

"Are you still insisting that she goes by her middle name?" Peach asked. "I like the name Kendall."

"But I like the name Natalie better... "

"Let's not argue over this again. We'll let her make her own choice later," Peach said, smiling. "Like a lot of people do. They decide to go by their middle names, just because the hate their first or like their middle name better."

Peach brought Marth his plate with a steak and a few vegetables arranged on it. "Now eat, Kendall did, and you've been out all day."

"This looks great. Thanks," Marth said, pulling Peach by her waist. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Peach whispered back before going to get her own plate.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Link, may I please speak to you for a moment?" Zelda called her husband into their private room at Hyrule Castle. "It's important!"

"Sure thing Zel!" Link called back, his voice getting louder as his steps were heard through the hallway.

"There you are!" Zelda exclaimed once he walked through their bedroom door. "It's really important. I would like to discuss something with you."

"Anything. What's on your mind?" Link sat down on his bed and removed his boots from his feet. He then layed down, stretching out, taking the entire length of the bed.

"Um... Peach and Marth." Zelda sighed and almost depressed sigh. "They seem so happy."

"Oh, really?" Link asked, a little curious. "Marth's been acting really weird these past few days. Months, even."

"Yes, but I think you're missing the point, love."

Link stared blankly at his wife. "Um... what's the point? You've given me no clue whatsoever."

Zelda couldn't help but laugh. "Let me put it this way. What do they have that we don't?"

Link sat up in bed and thought for a moment. "Um... " After a moment's thought, he then knew. "Zelda, you want a child?"

"Wouldn't it be great?" she asked hopefully. "We've been married three years, I think it's time to add a little addition to our family, don't you?"

Link blushed. He had often looked at Kendall and saw how happy she was, with Marth as her father and Peach as her mother. The thought of a blonde-haired, blue-eyed child tearing through their home often gave Link one of those "natural highs". But he wanted Zelda to speak first, just to make sure that she was ready for such responsibilities.

"It would be very nice indeed. Are you sure you're ready to raise a child, though? I've had Link with me for quite a while, and I think I would be ready to raise one. Except Link wasn't a baby when I took him in. Babies are different. But I think I could do it."

Zelda smiled. "I was just wondering if you were ready. I defenetly would be. I love children! And having one of my own... it's been a dream!" 

"Yup. A little prince or princess to call our own," Link said, dazed. "I mean, I'm still getting used to the idea of being a prince. Then, to have a baby?"

"Well, Prince Link, is that a yes or a no? You're a little unclear... "

Link put his hand on Zelda's shoulders and began to massage them. "I've thought so much about an addition to our family. I know that we can't reverse the situation once we make it, because a baby is a life, too, you know. Zelda, I would love for us to have a baby of our own."

---------------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- Chapter One!! How did you like it? This chapter was basically just to describe the events that lead up to the sequel, or to update on how the Smasher's lives are now. I hope it wasn't... dull, for lack of a better word.

I want to make something clear about one of the characters I used. Kairi. She IS the same Kairi from the Playstation II Game Kingdom Hearts. Just in case any of you had played that game and recognized the name, it's her. ^_^

I am going to refer to "Young Link" as the teenage Link now. Since the former teenage Link [the one who was 17] is now at the age of 20, he can REALLY be called "Adult" Link!

And before I forget: about the last chapter of SSBM: OHD... Someone said that the ending was boring, mainly because I didn't update on the other characters. Sorry about that, but it was mostly left so I would have something to do in the sequel. =)

I really tried the best I could for this, and I hope that everything worked out the way that you thought/hoped it would, but if not, I hope it's still good anyway! I was really busy this past week with a band competition... which didn't turn out so well. Our first II in ELEVEN years! The scores go I for superior, II for okay, III for... well, whatever. We are normally rated straight superiors... but this year, for the first time in eleven years, we made a II instead of a I. *ouch* 

Please tell me what you think about the story!! I'd really like to hear from you!!  
^_^


	2. Slightly Larger Problems

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. 

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

Fiction By Sherri

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

What The Future May Hold

Chapter Two -- Slightly Larger Problems

"Great," Zelda replied. 

"So, um... when we were supposed to uh.... conceive?" Link asked nervously.

Link had never been what you would call well-educated in that particular area of science. Things of that nature always made him uncomfortable. And he most certainly felt out of place discussing them with Zelda, although she was his wife. Certainly she would know. The holder of the Triforce of Wisdom wouldn't go into such consideration without proper knowledge, would she?

"I knew that you probably wouldn't want to immediately jump into anything like this as soon as I first began to talk about. I figured you would want some time to decide if you were ready. You probably already know that I have been considering having this talk with you soon."

"I knew it would be coming at some point," Link agreed, smiling. "You love children, and you always talk about having one of your own."

"So I arranged it to where my cycle would time perfectly with... "

"... yeah," Link finished for her. He found himself blushing profusely. It was really no big deal. But matters such as these always found a way to make him slightly uneasy.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

The next morning, everything was going as usual. Everyone was cluttered in the cafeteria, waiting in line for their breakfast.

"I hate lines," Bowser roared, getting severly impatient.

"Too bad, it's something you have to deal with," Samus said, standing right behind him. "But please, don't barbecue everyone in front of you. They're probably just as hungry as you -- nevermind." 

"You know Bowser could eat this entire buffet without taking a breath!" Ganondorf interjected. "He's got to be the biggest pig I've ever seen!"

"Here we go with the pig jokes again," Link said under his breath, waiting for someone to comment on the obvious.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were a pretty big pig at one point, too -- "

Yup, I was right, Link thought. Link carried his tray outside and found Zelda already waiting for him.

"I hate having to be here this early," he said, placing his tray down and taking a seat.

"Yeah, I know. I'm still not awake. Good thing they serve breakfast here. I would have been too tired to fix anything."

Link laughed, and kissed Zelda on the cheek. "It's fine, sweetie. The cooks here are pretty good."

"Roy, I'm telling you, one more time and I'll -- "

Link and Zelda turned around to see Roy standing in the middle of the cafeteria with a goofy grin on his face. Marth was standing off to the side, his face reddening. 

"This is something someone would pull in high school!" Marth growled at him. "Or something Young Link would have done, to be more appropriate!" 

Ganondorf came through the line at that time, followed by Bowser. Ganondorf erupted into laughter once he saw the sight in front of him.

"I didn't mean to do it," Roy said, standing in Marth's solid white uniform. "I fell in the wrong closet... "

"You don't just 'fall' into a closet an come out wearing my clothes! And to make things worse, you had to come in here and mock me while doing it!!" Marth yelled.

"Gosh, calm down, we're the same size!" Roy grinned innocently... then began to run as Marth chased him out.

"Um... okay.... " the younger Link said, placing his tray next to his older version. "That was pointless."

"No, it wasn't, really. I think Roy's drunk... again," Zelda said, worriedly. "I never would have suspected Roy to have those kinds of problems, not at his age. Or at all, for him."

"How do you know?" Link asked, trying not to sound as if he were accusing anyone. 

"Just the way he acts. And you remember that night he suggested 'I've Never'. You normally play with drinks, don't you?" 

"You can actually substitute the alchohol for something else, or just play with points instead of alcohol ingestion."

"True," the teenage Link butted in, "but normally it's not seen as 'fun' if you don't do it that way."

"Maybe you should talk with Roy?" Zelda offered. "He'll listen to you. You're best friends."

"All I can think about is what Kairi would think if indeed Roy has been -- "

"Don't worry about that right now," Zelda inturrupted. "Go talk to him and find out later if it's true. He's eighteen years old. He shouldn't even have possession of that stuff yet. I bet he'll tell you."

Link sighed deeply. "Yeah, maybe. But I don't think he'd want to admit something like that."

"He's gonna end up getting hurt," Zelda argued back. "Or hurting someone else. Please keep a close watch on Roy, for me, okay?"

Link sat in thought for a moment. "But how would coming out in Marth's clothes and acting silly be actions suspicious of drinking?"

"Link, think about they ways that Roy has been acting these past few days. Remember when he got up one morning and complained about a terrible headache after he had been out all night, supposedly with Kairi."

"Okay, I'll speak with him. I just hope I don't sound too accusing." Link finished the rest of his breakfast, then made his way to find Roy.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Come in!" Roy shouted over the booming music of a CD player.

The door opened slowly and in came Link -- covering his ears. "Could you please turn that down! I have sensitive ears!"

The music then snapped off. "Sorry about that. I keep forgetting, you Hylians have much better hearing than we do."

"On to more serious matter, Roy." Link pulled out a chair from a computer desk and sat down. "I need complete honesty from you, or this isn't going to get us anywhere."

Roy looked at Link suddenly, confused. "... alright... "

"I'm going to go about this as casually as I can. But again, be honest. Do you drink?"

Roy almost choked. "What?!"

"I don't mean to sound so suspicious, but you've been acting strange."

"Everyone acts strange, especialy around here... "

Link just glared at Roy, and he settled down. "Sorry," Roy appologized. "You wanted complete honesty." 

Roy got up and walked to the window, opening it for air. "It's not a problem, is it?"

"It is when all your friends are beginning to notice," Link said sternly. "And when you could be doing damage to yourself. About that time last week when you complained of a horrific headache. You weren't really with Kairi, were you?"

"Yes, I was with Kairi. I just had a bad -- " Roy stopped his sentence once he saw Link's disbelieving stare. "The truth is that I was with Kairi, please believe me on that. But afterward, I stopped by a bar with Marth."

"WITH MARTH?!" Link shouted, hurting his throat. "So Marth was with you?! At a bar?!"

"Shh!" Roy tried quieting Link down. "Yes, with Marth, at a bar. He didn't drink. He came purposely to drive me back home." 

"But you're eighteen! How did they even let you have it? Didn't they check?"

"Nope. They never do. That's why I went." Roy hung his head. "Bad, aren't I?"

"Just tell me when it started," Link said, more gently. "Maybe I can help you with it."

Roy sat back down on his bed. "Just a few weeks ago, Kairi and I got into a fight. I asked Marth for help, and he said that alcohol always numbs the pain. He offered me a drink, so I took it, wanting to do anything to get rid of the aching feeling in my heart. Kairi and I aren't official, you know that, but after getting into a fight with her, I thought I had lost her. So I took Marth's offer."

"So Marth knows about this?" Link asked, trying to supress his anger.

"Marth knows everything about me."

Link stood up and threw his arms in the air in defeat. "So he knew why you were acting so crazy this morning?"

"No. He only thinks that I've drank that one time. Unlike you, he hasn't peiced the puzzle together to find that I have drank more than once."

"Almost to the point of habbit?" 

"Yeah," Roy confessed. "Can you help me?" 

Link couldn't refuse Roy's pleading eyes. "You're my best friend, Roy. Why didn't you trust me with this?"

"Because I knew that you would disapprove! Damn it, you're always doing the right things!" Roy once again hung his head. "Why can't I?"

"Because, for one, I'm older than you. But I also have the peice of the Triforce that I keep. It keeps me in line, since it's a sacred object."

"Lucky you... " Roy said, fading his words. Then, loudly, "So what can you do to help?"

"Whatever I have to, Roy." Link patted Roy on the back and left the room.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

The other Link sat with Fox inside the main lobby, watchig TV. "Nothing interesting is on, is there?" he said in a monotone.

"Absolutely nothing, unless you want to watch amoebas float around for a little while on the Discovery Channel." Fox replied. He had his head on his chin, staring blankly at the changing channels.

"You guys look like Zombies," Mewtwo commented. "Can't you find anything better to do than stare at a blank screen?"

"... nope... " Fox replied in a robotic tone. The teenage Link just laughed and put his head down on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Mewtwo finally said before taking his seat across the room.

"We're idiots?" Fox said, laughing. "We've had a little too much chocolate, don't you agree?"

"Link hates it when I eat that stuff, he knows what it does to me." Young Link grinned evily. 

The two's wild giggling was finally put to a halt when a red-headed girl walked up to Fox. 

"Where's Roy?" she asked sweetly.

Fox turned around to see the girl standing directly behind him.

"Sorry if I startled you," she continued. "My name is Kairi. I'm looking for Roy."

"Roy is in his room, I believe, Miss," Fox replied. "With Link."

"Oh, alright. He asked me to meet him here, so I did. I was hoping he would already be down... I'm kinda shy... " 

"That's quite alright. I'll go get him." Fox left his seat in a flash and ran upstairs.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"ROY! That girlfriend of yours finally decided to come visit you!" Fox yelled, opening Roy's bedroom door. 

In front of him, he saw Roy lying on the floor, Link kneeling over him. 

Fox walked over slowly to Link and Roy, afraid of what he might see. He took a deep breath as he neared the two swordsmen. He felt himself begin to tremble.

"Wha... is... Roy?" Fox asked aloud, kneeling beside Link.

Link only looked at Fox. Fox noticed that Link's hand was placed over Roy's stamach.

"Remove your hand," Fox ordered. 

Link only kept glaring at Fox, ignoring his request. His eyes were icy, as if they were telling Fox to leave for his own good.

"I SAID MOVE IT!" 

Link finally gave in and removed his hand from Roy. The Hylian flipped his hand over to reveal to Fox a shiny bloodstain directly in the center of his palm.

-------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- End of Chapter um.... two? [It feels so weird saying that again!] Hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks to the reviews so far! And I really appreciate those that did look over the two stories that I mentioned in my important author's notes. 

By the way, I'm almost afraid of the rating on this story going up because of the turn that this chapter has taken. I *really* don't want to move it up to "R". I really don't. So I'll do my best to keep it PG-13.

Wow, writing a sequel is making me quite nervous! One reviewer told me that I had a lot to live up to -- and that's what's scaring me! Is that I won't be able to do it. But coming up with storylines should be easier now that I've set it to a few years in the future. =) There will probably be some co-author's to this one [Katie will be coming back more than likely], and together we'll figure out a way to make this story interesting and better than the other one!! ^_^

Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Discussions

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. 

On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, or Kingdom Hearts since I used them in the story. ^_^

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

Fiction By Sherri

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

What The Future May Hold

Chapter Three -- Discussions

Fox's eyes swelled with disbelief. "Is he... "

"No, he's fine," Link answered. "But for some reason, he insisted on fighting me. I thought I had him calmed down, so I left the room, and and came back shortly after. We started talking. As soon as I mentioned Malon, he went balistic. He shouldn't be hurt -- not badly, at least I hope not -- but he did stab me in the hand. I just hit Roy over the head with the first thing I found, which happened to be his sheath. And that thing is pretty heavy."

"What did he stab you with? Certainly not his sword?"

"Nope," Link answered. "Ordinary kitchen knife. He had it in here from supper last night. I don't know what made him do it... "

"I thought he had moved on?" Fox asked, curiously. "I thought -- "

"Just get Kairi in here," Link ordered. "Ask her to stay with him and talk to him when he wakes. I didn't hit him hard, I promise. Just enough to stop him. Although making him unconcious wasn't what I had planned on, it sure enough stopped him from killing me."

Fox stood and nodded, heading back downstairs.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Roy needs you, right now, Kairi." 

"Why? What's so urgent?" the girl asked innocently.

"Don't ask questions, just obey, alright? Roy's having serious problems, and he needs someone right now that cares about him, okay?"

"You're scaring me!" Kairi wanted to back away from him, but Fox grabbed her arm. 

"You should be," Fox replied, almost coldly. "Just do as I say, for Roy's sake, alright?"

Kairi didn't say a word. She was lead upstairs by a frantic Fox.

Fox didn't like what he had seen in Roy's room, not one bit. It had frightened him terribly. Seeing Roy lying on the floor was more than enough to scare anyone. Fox even knew that Roy's actions had been very odd the past few weeks, but never did he expect to see something like that.

Fox and Kairi had reached Roy's room. To Fox's suprise, Roy was already awake. Link had drug him up to the bed and placed a cold cloth on his forehead.

"Link, I'm so sorry -- " 

"It's fine," Link answered before Roy could finish his own sentence. "I shouldn't have brought it up. You said you were over it, but you're still sensitive. And who wouldn't be? She was your first love."

"I know," Roy replied. "I gave so much to her... " 

"Guys?" Kairi asked shyly, heading slowly for Roy's bed.

Roy smiled once he saw her. "I thought you were upset with me."

"I got the message on my machine that asked me to meet you here. But it seems that you are preoccupied."

"No I'm not. Link was just on his way out," Roy said, giving Link his cue.

"See you later, Roy. I hope she can calm you down some more. You still seem to be pretty shaken. We'll talk more later about the other things, okay?"

"Sure thing. Bye."

Link shut the door behind him using his right hand. His left still had blood dripping from it. Link never knew that an ordinary kitchen utensil could cause so much pain. He had had swords stab him before, but this seemed to have hurt much worse. Maybe because the pain was inflicted on him by his dearest friend.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Are you sure?"

"He went crazy," Link answered his younger version. Link continued to wrap the white gauze bandage around his hand. "I really wish I didn't have to wrap this up. I don't want Zelda to see it."

"But why?" Younger Link asked, staring at Link.

"Because. It would just prove that her assumption about Roy is right. Roy's not a bad person. He jus has a few problems, like everyone else in the universe."

Young Link jumped up on the table in front of them. "That wound looks awful."

"I know," Link replied. "It should heal quickly, though. Nothing too serious."

"Serious?" Young Link choked. "He stabbed you! Would you mind telling me exaclty how he came to that?!"

Link took a deep breath. "If you insist. I just went in there to talk to him as Zelda asked. When I did, we somehow got into a conversation about Malon. I told him that Malon had been seeing someone else, and as you can see, he didn't take it very well."

"But why? I thought he was in lo -- "

"He likes Kairi, but you know how sensitive he is about losing Malon. He keeps saying, 'I never should have told her.' He's beating himself up over something he can't change."

"So he stabs you for reporting on his ex-girlfriend?" Young Link asked in wonder.

"And this stab wound only gives Zelda more reason to be suspicous of Roy, or tell me to stop associating with him until his habbit is broken."

"What habbit?"

Link taped the gauze firmly on his hand. "He confessed to me, Link. He has been drinking. And Marth knew the entire time."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"You will be alright, won't you?" Dr. Mario asked, leaning over Roy's bed.

"For the final time: yes. I will be fine. It was a simple blow to the head."

"But why would Link do something like that?" Dr. Mario asked suspiciously.

"To keep me from killing him," Roy answered honestly. "I just went crazy. He mentioned the one name I made him swear never to say again."

"I guess I shant ask you what that name is?"

"Look, Link is the one you really need to be seeing right now. He's the one that's got the severe wound. I only have a headache, and that will go away once my vision clears. Just go see him, for me?"

Dr. Mario picked up his bag. "Sure thing, if that's really what you want." Without another word, the doctor left Roy's room.

Kairi, who had been silent the entire time, looked down at Roy. "Are you sure that's really what happened?"

"You don't believe me?" Roy asked, hurt.

"I didn't say that I don't believe you. I just find it a little absurd that you would do something like that over that other girl.... sorry," Kairi finished, seeing Roy's expression.

"Just don't mention her, alright? I still never should have told her... "

"Told her what, Roy?" Kairi inquired.

"If I tell you, you'll run from me just like she did. She didn't run from me immediatley, but once it sinks in, with time, you'll be gone, too!" 

"No, I won't!"

"I she swore the same thing!" Roy said, sitting up in bed. "SHE SWORE!" Before he knew it, Roy had broken down into tears.

Kairi wasn't sure what to think. She had never seen anyone act this way over someone. Well, that wasn't exactly true. She remembered that her friend Sora hadn't taken her seeing Roy too well, either.

"There, there," is all she managed to say as she stroked his hair. "It will be fine. Surely, if she left you because of a 'terrible' secret, then she wasn't worth it anyway."

"Don't dare say that!!" Roy shouted. "Leave! Please! If that's all you're going to do... "

"I'm not going until I know that you're going to be alright!" Kairi argued back.

"I will be absolutely FINE!" Roy yelled. "FINE! But only if you shut up!"

Kairi stopped breathing for at least a moment. "I beg you, don't speak to me that way. I'm sorry, I won't bring it up, ever. But I am curious as to what you told her. I can't help but be. If it's bad enough to... well, if it's that bad, then you should trust someone with it."

"The only two people that know this are Link... and the person it has to do with."

"Of course Link knows, he knows so much about you, right?" Kairi was silent for a moment. "So you don't want to tell me who the other person is?"

Roy sighed. "Marth. He's the one that it has to do with."

"Well, if it has to do with Marth, it can't possibly be as bad as you say it is. He's a friend! Maybe you guys... made some bad choices, like, did something to get in trouble with the police?"

"Do you honestly think that something like this would run Malon off?"

"No," Kairi replied honestly. "No, I don't. She would probably just have laughed and said, 'You two were young.' "

"Yeah, but she didn't. But you were right about it being a bad choice."

"So you're going to tell me?" 

"Does it appear that I have a choice?" Roy asked. "But you'll just run, too."

"I promise I won't."

"You sound just like her."

"I'm sorry, but I promise. We've known each other longer than you and Malon did. Remember that one time that you actually decided to talk about her? You told me that you and her had only known each other about two weeks before you started going out."

"You're right. I'll tell you." Roy smiled. "I do trust you. You're a great friend."

"It's good to know that you forgive me." Kairi smiled.

Roy smiled back. "Homecoming, my sophomore year. Marth went with Peach, as everyone knows, and that's when their relationship started. But something happened between me and Marth, and I trusted Malon with it."

"And that would be... "

"Marth only ran to Peach, he told me, because of what happened between me and him. He needed comfort. But afterward, he said he was glad that he was with Peach, until he found out she was pregnant."

"You're trying to prolong this as much as possible, aren't you?" Kairi asked, a playful grin forming on her lips.

"You read me like a book. But fine. No more prolonging."

"So tell me."

Roy just sat silent for a moment, preparing himself. "Marth and I... we... we kissed, Kairi. We kissed... more than once."

-------------------------------

Author's Notes -- End Chapter Three!! ^_^

Eighteen reviews already! Gosh, how lucky can someone get?! Guys, I am SOOO thankful for your response! It's amazing to see how well-recieved my writing is. I love hearing from you guys!

Again, sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had a ballgame on Friday and a marching band contest to work at on Saturday! =) I love marching contests... especially when my band isn't in them... :S

About the legal drinking age -- where I'm from, 21 is the legal drinking age. (I live in Alabama. I'm not sure if it differs in every state or not (kinda dumb when it comes to laws sometimes!), but I always hear that it's 21. =) Sorry for any confusion.

*lol* Sorry if I scared anyone into thinking that Roy was dead! *shivers* I don't think I could ever kill off a character, unless it were one of my own.

Please review and let me know what you think!!


	4. A Secret Meeting

*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. 

On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, or Kingdom Hearts since I used them in the story. ^_^

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

Fiction By Sherri

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

What The Future May Hold

Chapter Four -- A Secret Meeting

"No, not this again!" Marth whined as he went flying off of Green Greens. Young Link was laughing at him, knowing that he had won. 

"Beaten by me again!" the younger Hylian sang. "I managed to KO you twice, and I recieved a score of 'immortal'!" 

"Don't rub it in," Marth said, coming over to meet Young Link. "You know how bad I hate losing. But it wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't to a swordsmen somewhere around eight years younger than me."

"The truth hurts sometimes," Young Link said, smiling. "Face it, I've had more practice time than you've had. You've been so busy with your daughter that you haven't had time for anything else. Maybe you should consider dropping out of Melee until Kendall is older."

"If I do that, then I surely won't be any better! If I want to get back to where I was before, I have to keep going!" Marth argued. "Dropping out is the last thing I want to do!" 

"Sheesh, don't yell at me! It was just a suggestion. Don't get so upset." Young Link shrugged and left to find Link.

Marth stood there alone, pondering Young Link's preposition. "Maybe he's right. Some time off wouldn't be such a bad idea."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"You... what?" Kairi asked slowly. "Say that again, I don't think I heard you right."

"You heard me right, Kairi," Roy said. "Trust me. I kissed Marth. Years ago, though. I was fifteen."

"How did that come to happen?" she asked, sounding rather upset, yet still interested in what Roy had to say.

"It was during Homecoming of my sophomore year," Roy repeated, closing his eyes. He didn't want to see Kairi's reactions. "He was upset after his date had chosen someone else for the featured dance."

"Who was his date again?" 

"Peach. Not only was she Marth's date, but she was also crowned Homecoming Queen at the ball game. But anyway, after Peach chose to dance with Mario, he was rather upset, and went outside to be alone. I followed him. We began to talk, and before I knew it, he had kissed me. And I liked it. For that one moment, I felt someone cared for me. That wasn't the only time," Roy said cautiously, finally turning his eyes to Kairi. Her expression was unreadable. 

He continued. "Some of the other instances were when I was taking care of him after a nervous breakdown. But that one's a long story. Soon after, I began talking to Malon, and Marth and I even stopped talking to each other. After a while, we finally became friends again. Marth and Peach got married soon after Link and Zelda did, and things went back to what could be considered normal. With the exception of a baby. But she's loads of fun to take care of... "

"You're rambling again." Kairi smiled. "Listen, if you think I'm going to do what Malon did -- "

"I would be right, wouldn't I? Why wouldn't I think it? It's the perfectly typical thing. The seemingly -- "

"Don't say that about yourself, alright? Do me a favor and relax. I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Roy asked nervously. "Promise me. Look into my eyes and swear to me that you're not leaving."

Kairi looked deep into his eyes. "I promise, Roy. I'm not going anywhere. That was then, this is now, as you've said: things have changed. Nothing to worry about if that kind of thing isn't going on now."

"It isn't, I can assure you. The only one I care about is... is you."

Kairi smiled. "I know that you've confessed your feelings for me, but I've never replied to your confessions."

"So, would you mind doing that for me now?" Roy asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

Kairi nodded her head and slowly leaned in, placing her lips against Roy's.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Link, how did you get that wound?" Zelda asked Link when everyone else had left the cafeteria. 

"It's nothing, Zelda, honestly. Just a wound."

"You're avoiding my question. Entirely. I asked how you got it, not what it was." Zelda folded her arms across her chest. "Tell me, honey."

Link glanced down at his bandaged hand. It hurt Link to even move it. He wasn't even allowed to fight in the tournaments until the friend-infliced wound healed. 

But he decided against hiding the truth from Zelda. She would find out anyway, somehow. 

"You know how you asked me to speak with Roy?" Link finally asked after an uncomfortable silence. "Well, we began to talk, and I brought up his past."

"His past? You mean with Malon?"

"Of course. He wouldn't have gone absolutely crazy if I had mentioned someone else. You know how close he became to her. And when he lost her... nevermind. I'm off subject again. But after I mentioned her, he went crazy. I tried to reason with him, but he yelled something to the extend of 'How dare you mention the name I made you swear never to say again!' He held me up against the wall. I kicked him, and broke free. That's when Roy grabbed a knife from his night stand and stabbed me in the hand when I tried to block him. So I grabbed his sheath and hit him with it."

"So you guys fought over that?!" Zelda yelled. "I can't believe... "

"Listen, Zelda. You know as well as I do that powerful emotions can make you go crazy."

"Crazy enough to stab a best friend? See, I told you. He needs to see someone about his problems."

"Like a shrink?" Link asked, almost insulted. "I personally didn't think he was that desperate for help."

"Listen, he just needs to get over this... this thing he still has for Malon. But we'll deal with Roy's situation later. Right now, there's something else on my mind."

Link thought for a moment, then smiled. "Like the baby we're planning?"

Zelda smiled back. "That's been on my mind, yes, but this is something different."

Link's smile faded into seriousness. "What?"

"It's about Young Link."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Marth collapsed on a sofa in the main lobby of the Smash Building. He was exhausted, just like the other Smashers, but everyone else seemed to have more energy than him. Some of them were still out on the battle fields. But he kept focusing his thoughts on the words spoken by the younger version of his best friend.

"Maybe you should consider dropping out of Melee."

The Prince didn't want to drop out. No, he had worked long and hard for his prestigious spot on the team. If he gave it up, the officials would only try to fill it with someone else, perhaps another swordsman that would just give the Links and Roy even more competition than he himself had been offering.

Young Link was right, the plan sounded good, and it would be favorable to himself and to Peach. But more so favorable for Kendall, who hardly got to see her father because of his job. Being in Melee payed well, but sometimes Marth questioned if it was worth not being able to spend time with his daughter.

"Peach, I'm glad your here," Marth said, finally spotting who he had been waiting for. "We need to talk."

"About what? You did say this was urgent," Peach replied softly. "Do we need to go somewhere private?"

"Private might be better, yes, but this can be said in front of everyone. Not like they're listening anyway." Marth looked around to see that, in fact, everyone else was doing other things -- and paying no mind to the royal couple.

"Alright, then, tell me," Peach said.

Marth sat up straight in his seat. "Peach, I've been thinking. I know this was a good idea for me, but it might be for you, too. I have been considering dropping out of Melee until our little princess is older."

Peach's eyes grew wide. "But Marth! You always said -- "

" -- that I would never leave, true. But this might be for the best... for Kendall."

"If anyone drops out, it should be me. Maybe you should reconsider? Maybe all we need is a nice, long vacation. And during a vacation, we'll have time to clear our heads, and then we can make further decisions from there. Deal?"

Marth thought it over for a moment. "You know what? You're right. How does somewhere along the lines of two weeks sound?"

"Hrm... " Peach pondered, "I was thinking somewhere along the lines of a whole month."

Marth let a smile creep across his lips. "And I like that even better. So it's done. When shall we leave?"

"As soon as possible."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Roy released his lips from Kairi's. "I can't believe you just... "

"Shh, don't worry about it," Kairi answered softly. "I've been meaning to do that for a while."

"Yes, but... You never showed it."

"But you've told me time after time how you feel. You were so strong as to move on from Malon, and try and concentrate your feelings on me."

Roy smiled a half smile. "Hard to believe you see things that way."

"No it isn't, not if you were me." Kairi hugged him. "I didn't want to scare you away or anything, but I've liked you for a while. The night you finally confessed to me for the first time how you felt... I was overjoyed! But showing my feelings at that point in time was hard for me as well."

"Because of Sora." 

"Yes, because of Sora."

"So you felt about him the same way I felt for Malon?" Roy asked, placing his hand over hers.

Kairi only nodded. "Yeah, but that's history now. I'm doing better than I was to start with."

"Everyone heals with time," Roy said in his most comforting tone. "I just haven't figured that out for myself yet."

Kairi giggled. "One day, you will, Roy." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later, alright? You need some rest." The red head smiled and walked slowly to the door, closing it behind her, to leave Roy in a state of pure happiness.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"SHH! Someone will hear you!" Young Link barked into Ness's ear. "This is something we can't let get out!" The Hylian removed his hand from over Ness' mouth. "Now stay quiet!"

"Geez, alright! I'm older than you, I can -- "

"Just shut up, alright?! Now, what time were we supposed to meet her here?"

"At about 6:30. And that was ten minutes ago!" Ness whispered, trying to obey Young Link's orders.

"Damn! And how much longer is that girl gonna keep us? We don't have all night. I told Link I would be back at approximately 8:00! If she doesn't hurry and get here, that's not gonna give us much time at all!"

"And you told me to keep my voice down?" Ness asked rudely. "Come on, everyone in about a twenty mile radius could have heard you!"

Young Link closed his mouth and just stood there. "Sorry. I'm just so tired of this. She gives us a time, and keeps us waiting."

"No. More like she keeps you waiting. I'm just your accomplice in all this, right? I don't have anything to do with any of this."

"I know, I know, but you agreed to come with me."

"Yeah, more like pose as your cover." Ness crossed his arms.

"Whatever. You know you like her company just as much as I do." Young Link teased.

"But I'm not the one madly in love with her!" Ness exclaimed.

"Shh!" Young Link put a finger over his mouth. "Quiet!"

"Boys?" A soft voice coming from behind the bushes filled Young Link's sensitive ears.

"Sorry that I kept you waiting, I was with -- "

"I know. Him." Young Link tried to hide the disappointment from his voice and his eyes.

The girl then came into full view. Young Link forgot her excuse for being late and concentrated on her. Soft red hair. The light body frame. Big blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm so glad you finally made it, Kairi."

---------------------------------

Author's Notes -- End of Chapter Four!! This may not have been the longest of chapters, and I am sorry for that. I am also sorry for the delay in "action". I will certainly try to add more actions and battles in the future chapters.

Yet another HUGE delay for this chapter. I'm so sorry that it took this long. =( Time for my excuses for that, I guess. =) I'm a flute and piccolo player. Around this time of year, try-outs for several honor bands come about. I am trying out for... hrm... a total of five honor bands: Troy State University, Alabama University, Auburn University, District VIII Honor (Senior High), and the most prestigious of them all, All-State Alabama. Last year was my first year trying out for any of those, and I made District VIII Honor Band. *whew* So this year, with more confidence, I am trying out for more honor bands -- which means lots of practice time and work on some very hard music in some keys that flutists normally don't play in. (It takes a lot to make one of these bands, and I am dedicated to my flute playing. I am the 1st Chair/Section Leader at OHS.) So more practice time means less time to write on this story. =( But I will try my very hardest to update at least once a week. ^_^ 

I had a question asked about Link and Zelda. If they had a child -- would the Teenage Link be his uncle, brother, or father? This question made a whole lot of sense to me. I was at first confused, because technically, Link and Young Link are the same person. So if you got technical, you could say that Young Link was the child's father. But if Young Link were considered Link's brother, like I think I wrote in this story, he would be the uncle. But if Link and Zelda treat Young Link like their child, Young Link could be the baby's brother. So I guess it's all how you look at the situation to determine Young Link's roll in Link and Zelda's child's life.

Well, that's about all for now. Please review and tell me what you think!! ^_^


	5. Caught

x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. 

On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, or Kingdom Hearts since I used them in the story. ^_^

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

Fiction By Sherri

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

What The Future May Hold

Chapter Five -- Caught

"But anyways, I'm glad you're finally here," Young Link said, after shaking various thoughts out of his head. "It's always a pleasure to see you." 

Kairi's cheeks turned a light pink. "You're such a flirt, you know that? Quite the ladies' man, too!" 

Young Link smiled. "Hey, I learned a few things from Link. You know how he is with Zelda."

"Of course, everyone knows how Link is with Zelda." Kairi smiled and grabbed Young Link's hand. "Let's go -- wait, he's here."

"I'll go, don't worry," Ness replied on cue. "I just came with him so no one would get too suspicious because of Link walking out on his own. But I'm gone now." Ness waved his goodbye and soon disappeared in the distance.

"Does he know?" Young Link asked slowly after Ness left. "Roy, I mean."

"No, he doesn't. I can't bring myself to tell him about... this."

"And why not?" Link inquired. "You promised to tell him!"

"And I also promised Roy that I wouldn't leave him!"

Young Link's eyes seemed to drop. "Kairi, but... "

"I guess in order to keep one promise, I have to break another." Kairi sat down on the ground below her.

"Then which of those choices is more valuable to you?" Young Link also sat down and looked at the grass.

"I know that both of you have been through terrible heart breaks, and I don't want another one for you or Roy. But Roy... he told me one of his deepest secrets today, and made me swear not to leave his side."

"You swore not to leave his side, not that you would love him, the way you say you do me."

Kairi looked up at Link. Her eyes began to tear. "Stop making this so damn complicated for me! I do love you, but I have strong feelings for Roy as well!"

"Since when, Kairi?" Young Link moved his eyes from the ground in front of him to Kairi. "Since when? I thought you said you could never love Roy."

"Things change."

"Don't I know it. If I knew that you were coming here to tell me that we can no longer see each other -- "

"That's not why I'm here! I came as I promised, didn't I?! Don't make me yell at you!"

"I'm not making you yell! I just want the damn honest truth from you!" The fourteen-year-old clenched his hands into tight fists. "Answer me, dammit!"

"Please don't get all violent! The truth is, I want you... more than I do Roy." Kairi's tears began to slolwy slide down her cheeks. "I hate making choices like this."

"Then choose the obvious. Can Roy love you -- like I can?" Link moved from in front of Kairi to beside her, closely. He put his arm around her. "So?"

"It's hard for Roy to love anyone, and you know that. You've become close to him, haven't you?"

"Yes, but it's not like we're blood brothers or something to that extent. I don't know everything about him, and I haven't asked to know. He has his secrets, I have mine, just like we have ours, together. This secret -- that you and I share. We haven't told anyone, and I didn't want you to, until you told Roy. I knew that you hadn't said anything about liking him back, but when you told me that he cared for you in that way, I wanted you to say something so he wouldn't be wasting his feelings." Link tried to smile, but once he looked into Kairi's eyes...

"I told him that I cared for him too, Link."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"About Young Link?" Link asked slowly. "What could be so serious about him? I know everything he does and doesn't do."

"Then, apparently, you don't know this," Zelda said softly, not to make her husband mad. "He's been seeing some girl, three years older than him."

"You mean this girl is seventeen?!" Link asked. "I wouldn't mind another fourteen year old, but... "

"I know he's at that age, where he wants a girlfriend and thinks he can do whatever he pleases. Someone has to tell him otherwise."

"I thought Impa kept a good watch on him?" Link asked. "I'm not putting Impa down, if that's what you think. How could he be so sneaky?"

"He's Link. He's YOU. He had to learn how to be sneaky, remember?" 

Link sighed. "Yeah, I know. But not like I can change it."

Zelda pulled Link into an embrace. "I know, sweetie. Want me to tell you who it is?"

"Of course! I want to find out who's parading around with a 14-year-old!" 

Zelda lead Link over to the table and pulled out a chair. Link and Zelda both sat down. "First," Zelda said, "you must promise me that you won't get a temper and do anything too rash."

Link looked at her confused. "Someone we know? I don't know of any 17-year-old girls."

"Yes you do. But this girl might not be so obvious, speaking she's supposed to be with someone else." 

Link closed his eyes. "Seventeen years old..."

"Let me give you a hint. She's got red hair, and Roy's madly in love with her -- "

"KAIRI! She wouldn't DARE!" Link shouted suddenly, pounding his fists on the table. "She wouldn't!"

"Shh! I know this is Link we're talking about, but I asked you not to get upset... Link, where are you going?!" Zelda called after Link as he got up from the table. 

"I'm going to speak to Link myself about this," Link replied in a hurry. "Nothing rash, I promise. I just want answers."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Leaving? But Marth!" Roy protested. "You can't just up and go!"

"It's only for a little while," Marth argued back, trying not to raise his voice. "Peach, Kendall, and I -- all three of us, on a nice long vacation to get things sorted out in our lives."

"So where ya goin' ?" Roy asked. "Can you at least tell me that much?"

"Peach and I haven't decided that, to be completely honest. We just have to get out of here."

"Away from it all, huh? There was a time when I wished I could do that, but something really wonderful happened to me this afternoon."

Marth chuckled. "That blow to the head Link gave you finally knock some sense into that tiny brain of yours?"

"Nope. I had a nice, long talk with Kairi. I told her our secret... "

"Oh, that one," Marth replied, his eyes meeting the ground. "So, from the sound of it, she didn't flip out of control."

"Nope. As a matter of fact, she kissed me. She told me that she wouldn't desert me... like Malon did." 

Marth let a smile creep up on his lips. "That's wonderful -- about Kairi, I mean. That girl finally got the courage enough to admit how she felt about you. 'Bout time, too."

"Yup, and -- " 

Marth and Roy jumped in their seats at the sound of a door swinging open. Turning around, they saw a very outraged Link standing in the doorway.

"Hi Marth. Roy, you and I have to talk. This is urgent. Please, right now."

"What about? Is it seriou -- WHAA!" Roy was being pulled by Link outside of his room.

"I know it was rude to barge in on you when someone else was talking, but Roy, there's something serious going on with the other Link. I told Zelda that I went off to talk to him about it, but I need some information from you."

"Information? Like what kind?"

"Like where Kairi went -- or do you know?" Link asked in a whisper. His eyes, however, were still full of anger.

"What does Kairi have to do with the other Link?" Roy demanded. "She hasn't done anything to him, I swear that to you!"

"Just tell me where she is, alright?"

"That's something I can't do, because I don't know where she went. For all I know she went back home. That's what you normally do once you're through visiting someone, unless she had another stop to make."

"I went to talk to Link, but he wasn't anywhere around the Smash Building and he wasn't in his room in the castle. Impa hadn't seen him, and that's why I want to know where Kairi is."

"I still don't get it."

"Look, more information on that subject later. If you don't know where she is, then I'm sorry to have bothered you. Later, Roy." Link dashed off in a hurry, leaving Roy standing outside his door.

"What was that all about?" Marth asked, joining the other swordsman in the hallway.

"I'm highly confused. What could Kairi have to do with Young Link?"

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"You... You did what?" Young Link asked, sounding as though he were choking back tears. "You told him that?"

"I had to, Link. He seemed so... down, and everything. And I do care for him, a lot. And I kissed him, too."

"I don't want to hear anymore," Young Link inturrupted. "Don't say another word about Roy, I can't bear it, I can't, I can't, I CAN'T!" Young Link jumped out of the grass. 

"Wait! Where are you -- don't leave!"

"Why not?" he asked, abruptly turning around. "Why do I need to stay here and listen to what I know is fixing to be said? I can't handle that, not here, not now -- and probably not ever!"

Kairi walked over to him and put her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Link. I do care about you, so much!"

"But do you love me?!" he asked, tearfully. "You care for me, you care for Roy -- but love is what separates Roy and me. Which one do you love?"

"Love is such a strong word... "

"Just tell me!" Young Link cried. "Don't feed me the 'I don't know' line either, because I don't want to hear a white lie! I want the truth!"

"That is the truth! I don't know!"

"I LOVE YOU, KAIRI!" Young Link blurted. "I love you!"

"You don't know that!"

"Oh, I don't? And why wouldn't I know my own feelings?" 

"Like I said, love is such a strong emotion -- "

"Link loves Zelda! And he always has, you can see it in his eyes! I think I recognize love when I see it!" Young Link put his amrs around Kairi and forcefully pulled her close to him. 

Kairi's eyes grew wide with fear. "Don't hurt me."

"I don't plan on hurting you, love... kiss me. You can kiss Roy, you can damn well kiss me, too."

Kairi relaxed, trying to make the situation more comfortable. She had never kissed Link before...

But she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close, pressing her lips firmly against his --

as Link came running down the pathway to see the entire scene.

--------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- End of Chapter 5! Another short one, I'm sorry! I plan on having Chapter 6 up tomorrow, though. I just figured that that was the best place to end the chapter. ^_^ Not much happened, but I hope to make up for that in the next few chapters. I also need to involve more characters as well -- hrm...

Hrm... I don't really know if there's much to write on my author's notes. I've been going through a pretty tough time the past few days with various events in my life -- so hopefully, that will work out. And we get to start sight-reading Christmas music in band class tomorrow! It's back to the flute for me after several long months on the piccolo! YAY! [I love my flute!]

Please review and tell me what you think! Since we don't have anymore ball games this year, that will help with the time I have to work on this story! Thanks for all the reviews so far!!


	6. Unfortunate Turn Of Events

x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. 

On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, or Kingdom Hearts since I used them in the story. ^_^

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

Fiction By Sherri

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

What The Future May Hold

Chapter Six -- Unfortunate Turn Of Events

"What the hell?!" Link exclaimed upon seeing Kairi kiss his younger self. "Can anyone explain to me what on earth I am witnessing?!"

Kairi immediatley broke the kiss and turned to look behind her. "Oh, Link, hi -- "

"Don't talk to me. I was speaking to Link!" Link's icy eyes turned to the other Link. "Now, speak to me. What is going on here?"

Young Link pushed Kairi behind him and took several steps toward Link. "I was kissing her. She and I -- we care about each other."

"But don't you have any idea -- you are fourteen years old! She's seventeen! Couldn't you find some other... nice girl to be with?" Link asked. "One your age?"

"Why? When two people care about each other... "

"I know what that's like, don't feed me that story," Link began. "Just tell me -- of all people -- why Kairi? You know that she's with Roy! Why are you doing this?"

"I've already thourougly explained that to you. We care about each other!" Young Link yelled.

" 'Thouroughly'? You call that a thourough explanation?! I want answers!"

"It's all the explaining I need to do, simply." Young Link looked bak at Kairi. "Let's go, remember, we said we had plans."

"Not anymore, you don't," Link inturrupted. "You're coming back to the castle. With me. Zelda told me all about this."

"How did Zellie know?" Young Link screamed. "And most of all, if she knew, why didn't she try to stop me?"

Link started blankly at his statement for a moment. This had never occurred to Link. Why hadn't Zelda tried to put a stop to this? Maybe she... approved? No, of course she didn't, otherwise she wouldn't have said it was a "problem". But still the thought lingered...

"I... I don't know," Link plainly answered. "I don't know, but whatever the reason, you're coming home. Kairi, I suggest you do the same. And tell Roy."

"Tell Roy about what?"

"Oh, come on! Don't give me this! You know damn well what I'm talking about! You and my younger self! Tell Roy all about it!"

"But why? It will hurt him!" Kairi argued. "I simply won't!"

"Exaclty! So why are you doing this, if you so called 'care for Roy'?! If you don't tell -- "

"You won't do anything," Young Link said, stopping his older self. "Don't you dare!"

"I'm sick and tired of Roy being hurt, and dammit, I won't allow you to be part of his already troubled life!" Link grabbed Young Link's arm. "Let's go, now! Kairi, do as I asked, and tell Roy. Don't make me do it and break his heart. It's best he hear from you." 

Without a word, Young Link was drug back to the castle. Kairi lingered there in the area for a moment, surrounded by all the trees and bushes. 

"I can't tell him," Kairi began. "But Link is really serious. He loves Young Link -- and Roy, for that matter. If Link gets to Roy before I do, I'm done for."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"So, it's set? We leave tomorrow morning?" Marth asked Peach.

"Yup. But where to? How on earth do we get a plane for somewhere when we have no clue as to where we're going?"

"We could always take a relaxing trip to the beach and stay in a condo. Or maybe the mountains would be nice."

"Too cold for the beach -- mountains sound okay... Marth, I've been rethinking this trip. It's too late in the year -- "

"So you don't want to go anymore?" Marth asked, almost hurt. "Peachie, I thought this would be a nice opportunity for us to be alone some, without any obligations to do anything. Just me, you, our daughter, and a little relaxation."

"As tempting as it sounds, Marth, I don't think we can do this." Peach put Kendall down inside of her bed. "We haven't done any planning. It's next to impossible to book a trip and get planned for something, especially something this spontaneous." 

Marth sighed, then asked hopefully, "Maybe next week? Once we get something planned?"

Peach looked up with a smile. "You really want this, don't you?"

"More than anything," the prince said, taking his wife's hands. "Please."

"Seeing you beg absolutely melts my heart," Peach said with a laugh. "You know what? You really deserve this. We ought to go. Just with a little more planning. The only reason, and I assure you this, is because we hadn't planned. And packing would have been a problem. Us, and goodness! A child! Marth, do you realize how much we'd have to pack for a child?!"

Marth laughed. "Of course, honey. I'm sorry if this was so sudden, I just have to get away from it all!"

"I know what you mean," Peach said, kissing him on the cheek. "Things have been so stressful, and leaving for a little while will help us get ourselves back together. Come on, go to bed. You need your rest. We can start planning our long vacation tomorrow."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Kairi tiptoed down the hallway, not wanting to be seen by Link. She had really grown to dislike Adult Link, but tonight in particular had really set off these emotions. How dare he come and act as though he could control his younger self's life! Sure, Adult Link was "Hyrule's Prince", but that meant zero to Kairi. He simply had no right!

She peered around the corner, checking to make sure no one was watching. Taking a deep breath, she proceeded to Roy's room. She knocked on his door, but no one answered. Kairi then decided to open the door a little, but after inspecting his room, she found that Roy wasn't there.

She was slightly relieved that Roy was not in his room. "Great, I'll just put it off until a later date. I honestly didn't want to do it anyway." Smiling, she began walking back down the hallway -- in time to run into Roy.

"Hi, Kairi, you came back."

Kairi swallowed hard. She thought she had gotten out of seeing Roy, but it appeared as though it would have to be tonight. She had promised herself that once she met up with Roy, she would tell him everything.

"What are you doing out of your bed?"

Roy laughed. "Kairi, it was just a simple blow to the head. I get those all the time out on the battle grounds."

"If you're sure you're feeling alright... Roy, we need to talk," Kairi finished slowly. "It's important. It can't wait."

"Oh, alright," Roy answered with a hopeful smile. He opened the door to his room. "Come on in."

Kairi forced herself to smile while trying to hide an obvious fear. She was scared of the way Roy might act. She seriously didn't want to break his heart....

Roy sat down on his bed, and patted the spot next to him for Kairi to sit down. She did so, and took a deep breath. I just want to get this over with, she thought.

"You seem nervous. Relax," Roy said, taking his hands and placing them on her shoulders. He slowly began to massage her shoulders. Kairi leaned her head back, but then remembered the reason she was there. 

Kairi turned around to face Roy. "I have something to tell you. And I have to tell you now. It can't wait."

"Go ahead, if it's really that urgent," Roy smiled.

Seeing him smile... upset Kairi greatly. To her, it seemed as though Roy were expecting something huge from her. And he was right. This was huge, but certainly not what he expected.

"Roy, you and I have been so close lately. And I like how close we've been getting. But... "

"But what?" Roy asked, his smile now fading to a frown. 

"You know when I left your room earlier, right? I had to go meet someone."

"So? It doesn't bother me that you left, if that's what you think -- "

Kairi silenced him with a finger over his lips. "I went to meet someone at a time I had told them. I said that I would meet them at 7:00, and I was about fifteen minutes late."

"Are you blaming me for something?" Roy asked, his eyes filling with a confused glare.

"No, I'm not, but what's important is who I met." 

Roy shook his head. "What does this have to do with anything? You're confusing me, Kairi... "

"I went to meet another guy!" Kairi blurted out. "I promised Young Link that I would meet him at 7:00 in the Royal Garden!"

Roy's eyes widened. "Royal Garden? Young Link? What on earth did you meet him for?"

"I met him because he and I have been seeing each other -- yes, that way! I'll tell you all of it now! I've been seeing Link for a little while now!" 

"Wha -- I can't believe you," Roy said softly. "You told me you cared. My gosh, you kissed me! Why were you with him?"

"Because! He was so handsome, and so sweet! I don't know what all attracted me to him! I just happened one night! We were talking and we kissed, and that's when it all started!"

"No... no! I told you! You really are just like her! Just like Malon! Hiding stuff from me! You say you care, but yet, secretly, your heart is elsewhere!!" Roy headed for his closet and opened it.

"What are you doing?!" Kairi shreiked. Her body filled with fear.

Roy grabbed a coat out of the closet and shut the door violently. He put the coat on quickly. "What am I doing? I'm going to Hyrule Castle. I'm going to talk to that little under-aged Hylian and his so called 'responsible' older self!"

"NO!" Kairi yelled, chasing after him as Roy flew out the door.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Tell me, how did you come to start seeing Kairi?" Link asked Young Link.

Young Link took a sip of juice and began to talk. "I met her, you know, while she was with Roy. She and Roy were out dancing one night, and remember, you let me go to, since Roy asked. That was the night you and Zelda had to meet with some of those high class people from some other um... what do you call it -- kingdom?"

"Yes, I remember," Link said. "That's also the night Zelda and I agreed to start letting you go out once in a while, but that's if you didn't abuse that right."

"And I didn't, I promise. It was dancing, and then to dinner, just like we agreed, and then straight home. But anyways, on with my story. I met her there, and she was just so kind. Honest to Din, I had no idea that she was seventeen at the time. But when she told me, about two weeks later, I didn't really care."

"Didn't care?" Link placed a hand on Young Link's shoulder. "But I care. I care what happens to you. What if she's out to... to... Godesses, what if she wants to take advantage of you?!"

"She wouldn't!" Young Link yelled. "She wouldn't -- "

"And how do you know? Because she said she wouldn't? Look what she's doing to Roy! How good do you think her word really is?"

Young Link sighed. "But I'm in love."

"Are you sure?" Link asked. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes." Young Link breathed a heavy sigh. "You wanna know why I can't do anything or meet anyone? It's because I'm always holed up in this castle, taking private lessons from Impa! Why can't I go back to public school? Sure, I'm the 'younger self' of a prince, but still. Marth was a prince, and he went to public school!"

Link smiled. "Is that really what you want? To go back to public school?"

"More than anything!" Young Link exclaimed, hopefully. "All my friends are there! The only friends I really see now are Ness, Nana, and Popo! And that's because they're in Melee, with me! I had some other friends that I hung out with... and I bet the girls have really gotten cute in three years!"

Link tried to hold in a laugh, but couldn't. "You know what? I'll certainly talk this over with Zelda. I'm sure she'll agree that it's a great idea, just as I do. It would give you something to do. And being back there will help you find someone your age."

Young Link smiled, but still felt sad inside. "I like Kairi... a lot, to the point where I think it's love."

"Let Destiny decide that," Link answered. "If you're meant for someone else, you will find her, and you will move on from Kairi."

"You know what? Maybe I should be the one that tells Roy, not Kairi, because I was the one that pursued her. Not the other way around."

"That's a wonderful offer, but Kairi could have controlled herself. It's not all your fault, even though you do need to take some blame, considering you knew how Roy felt about her."

"Yeah... Well, I'm going to go upstairs now, and try to get a little sleep." Young Link began to walk upstairs. 

"Wait," Link called after him. Young Link turned to face him. Link continued. "We'll discuss your public schooling in the morning, alright. And there's another thing I want to have a nice, long talk with you about?"

"And what might that be?" the younger Link asked, interested.

"Just look at the way you're dressed." 

Young Link glanced down at himself. "So? The usual attire. My tunic."

"And what's missing?" Link grinned. "You're getting older now. If you insist on wearing the tunic... "

Young Link's eyes grew wide. "No... you're not... "

"You're too old to be wearing just a tunic. You need an undershirt and tights if you're going to wear that. Those boxers aren't going to suffice anymore. Or, you could always start dressing in polo shirts and jeans."

"You wear polo shirts and jeans, and your tunic for battles... "

"Exactly. Batting in just a tunic isn't going to work for you anymore. I came to realize that the other night."

Young Link smiled. "I really am growing up, aren't I?"

"Yup, now get to bed. It's a little late. We'll talk mor tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure thing!" Young Link dashed upstairs as quickly as he could.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Roy jumped in his truck quickly. "And don't bother following me, Kairi! Just don't!" 

"ROY! PLEASE! DON'T!" Kairi cried as tears flowed down her face. "DON'T!"

"Trust me, baby, nothing serious. I'm not going to do anything too serious, I promise!" 

"YOU BETTER NOT!" she called as Roy started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. Before she knew it, Roy had disappeared down the street. She stood there and let the tears flow for the next few minutes, praying silently that Roy would keep his temper.

Roy breathed heavily as he drove, concentrating on nothing but Link and his younger version. His so called "best friends", who were always there for him. Now, they seemed to be betraying him, leaving him for a fool.

"Not anymore," Roy growled as his hands gripped the steering wheel. "I refuse to be treated as dirt by that prince! Ever since he married Zelda -- he's changed." Roy kept his eyes straight on the road...

... Yet he was unaware that he was driving at very high speeds. Out of nowhere, rain soon came pouring down onto his windshield.

"Great, not this," Roy said through clenched teeth. He fumbled for the controls to turn on the wipers. "There," he said once they came on, clearing his vision slightly. Yet Roy still didn't let up on the gas pedal....

"Gosh, can this get any worse?!" 

The rain beat heavier on his windshield even harder than before. It was now almost impossible to see where he was going. 

Roy was concentrating so hard on not being able to see the road that he ignored the obvious... 

... a stop light, just turning red...

... and Roy was driving too fast to stop himself in time to prevent colliding with another vehicle, which hit Roy's truck dead on the driver's side.

---------------------------------------

Author's Notes -- There's Chapter 6!! Thanks so much for the reviews and comments! (*Covers head* Hope I don't get mutilated for the ending of that chapter.... @_@) I'm almost afraid that the idea was a little over used. But to be honest, I was going to use it for an alternate in Chapter 7 of OHD. The original plan for that Chapter 7 was if Zelda said no, it was to happen to Link, etc... but I changed my mind after talking with Katie to hear her ideas.

Football season is now over. No more ball games to go to. (In a way, I'm glad, but next year, I'll be a senior, so it will be my last year with the Marching Black and Gold.) 

I have begun work on another website! It should be up, hrm... within the next couple of days. Basically, it's going to consist of several different things. My fanfictions will even be on it! I might include some artwork I've done once I get some good pictures drawn. It will also have screenshots of Melee taken in camera mode. (Most of them will be Link/Young Link/Zelda, but I have a few cute ones of Roy, Marth, and Fox, too, that I will add. This website will just be for me to express myself, I guess, and put what I like on it. (I also have a cute drawing of Link sprite I did on the computer using Paint Shop Pro 7! I drew him, and my brother traced him onto the computer. (I'm a realistic artist, but this Link is so cartoony that it's adorable!)

Anyways, enough rambling! Please review and let me know what you think!! ^_^ See ya next chapter!! And I'll let ya know when the site is up!! 


	7. Results

x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. 

On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, or Kingdom Hearts since I used them in the story. ^_^

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

Fiction By Sherri

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

What The Future May Hold

Chapter Seven -- Results

Kairi stood in the driveway, her arms wrapped around herself to sheild from the cold of the rain. "I'm not going in until he comes back," she whispered. "He'll be back soon, and Young Link will be just fine. I'm sure all Roy's going to do is talk to him... "

But for almost an hour, she stood there, the rain begining to fall harder. The young girl finally gave up and walked inside the lobby of the Smash Building.

"Anyone heard from Roy?" she asked desperately. "He's been gone for too long."

There were only a few Smashers left in the lobby, which included Mario, Bowser, and Marth. Marth had tried to go to sleep, but none came. So there he sat with the others.

"Sorry, I haven't heard anything," Mario replied. "I didn't even realize he was gone."

"He left to go see Link," she began. "And he hasn't come back yet."

"It's raining pretty bad outside. Maybe he's staying somewhere until the rain slacks off?" Marth offered. He too, was now worried. "How 'bout I call Link and see if he's still over there?"

"Sure," Kairi said, taking a seat right in front of the fireplace. She felt better knowing that at least Marth cared. Kairi had gotten a terrible feeling in her stomach; one of those feelings that she didn't get very often.

Marth picked up the reciever. He stood there for a moment, then finally spoke. "Yes, Lady Impa? This is Marth. Is the Prince in?" Marth then smiled. "Thank you." And... "Hi! Link, is Roy still over there?"

Kairi stood, watching him impatiently. 

"What?" she heard him say. "Alright... thanks, Link. Tell the others hi for me." Marth then hung up the phone.

"Kairi, Roy was never over at Hyrule Castle."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Link hung up the phone. "That was weird."

"What?" Young Link asked, coming back downstairs. He was in his pyjamas, all ready for bed.

"Marth just called asking if Roy was still here. And he never was here to begin with."

"Oh," Young Link said quietly. "Where's Zelda? Is she still not back from visiting Nabooru?"

"No," Link said, smiling. "She said that it might take a while, though. It was to discuss Princess Ruto's birthday party."

It was silent for a moment. Then, Young Link asked, "Don't you wonder? I mean, why Roy never showed up?"

"In a way," Link admitted. "Maybe he decided to go somewhere else, and just didn't inform them."

"But why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Come on, you have to get to bed."

"Alright. See you in the morning. Don't stay up too late waiting for Zellie! Goodnight!" Young Link gave Link a hug before going to his room.

"Goodnight!" Link called after him.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Come on, wake up." 

A young doctor was trying his best to convince the boy below him to wake up. They young man was in terribly bad shape. He had lost a lot of blood and had to have a few transfusions. His left arm was also broken, and tests were still being conducted to search for any other problems.

"How is he?"

"Dr. Mario!" the younger doctor exclaimed. "You're here!"

"You said this was a car accident patient?" he asked. "Let me see here, who do we have?" Dr. Mario walked to the bed and looked down. 

The folder he was holding then fell to the ground.

"Roy?!"

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Who would be calling this late at night?" Marth asked once the phone rang back at the Smash Building.

"Maybe it's Roy?" Kairi asked hopefully. "Maybe he's calling to say where he's at."

"I'll answer it," Mario said, finally getting up from his seat on the couch. He walked to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi," Dr. Mario said, sounding rather upset.

"Dr. Mario!" Mario exclaimed. "How are you? What's wrong?"

"It's Roy," the doctor began. "I was called to the hospital to look at a car accident victim. Two, actually. And I was very appalled to find that one of them is Roy. Mario, he's not too good. We just got some results back from a few scans. He has a small concussion. Plus, he's lost so much blood that he's already had a few transfusions. His left arm is broken, too."

Mario gasped. "Roy... Roy... when can we see him?!"

"He's not awake. I have yet to see who the other patient is, but from what the records say, she's just as bad off, if not worse, than Roy. I'll tell you the details of Roy's health and the accident when you get here. Hurry, please. He needs his friends!"

"Sure, anything. I'll tell everyone!" Mario hung up the phone. He didn't even have to look at Kairi to know she was crying.

"It's something really, really, bad, isn't it?" she asked. "You said 'doctor'."

Mario shook his head. "Guys, Roy's been in a terrible car accident. We have to tell the others. Dr. Mario will give us more details when we get there."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Where is he? How is he? Where's my best friend?" Marth demanded answers. He was terribly shaken by everything. Kairi was still crying, and Peach was trying to comfort her.

Link was already there, waiting on them. Hyrule Castle was closer to the hospital than the Smash Building was, and once Mario had called Link, he was there with Young Link in a flash.

"I told Impa to let Zelda know when she gets back," Link said to Mario once the plumber sat down beside him. 

"Great. Look, here comes Dr. Mario now!" Mario sat up straight.

"Hi," the doctor greeted them. He then looked at Link with sad eyes. "Roy just awoke a few minutes ago. He was asking for Marth."

Marth stood up quickly. "Can I go in to see him?"

"Yes, he's awake, but he can't talk very well. But he can listen. I think he's going to come out of this just fine. He's going to have several scars when all his injuries heal, though."

Marth smiled. "I'm going to go see him now. I'll let you guys know how he's feeling."

Marth disappeared down the hallway. However, Dr. Mario stayed, his focus on Link.

"Prince Link. I need to speak with you alone for a moment."

Link was rather confused, but got up from his seat and followed the doctor a little ways down the hall.

"Yes, doctor?"

Dr. Mario just stood there, not knowing how to begin what he was about to say.

"Something Roy may have said?" Link began to sweat.

"Link, I don't know how to tell you this... " Dr. Mario cared deeply for the swordsman as a friend. He took another deep breath. 

"Is everything alright?" Link asked nervously.

"I said that I was called here to examine two car accident patients. Roy was the first one."

"And you said he's going to be fine, right? Something else?"

"Link, the other person involved in the accident... was Zelda."

-----------------------------

Author's Notes -- End of Chapter 7 -- Finally. Sorry for the... hrm... 2 week delay?

As you noticed, I didn't type out an accent for Mario. [It gets annoying at times.] So when Mario and Luigi speak, I won't type out any accents.

But on with other things. I decided to end this chapter right where it was, to set up for the next chapter. Shorter than usual, I know. And I know that I didn't give too many details about Roy's condition. But things have been hectic this week. I just wanted to get another chapter up =)

I'll get to work on the next chapter, probably later tonight. ^_^ Hope you liked it! Oh, and once all these honor band try-outs get over with, I'm going to begin a Legend of Zelda story! Plus, I'll be able to spend more time on this one.

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks to everyone that has already reviewed! I really appreicite your comments and thoughts!


	8. An Unexpected Loss

x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. 

On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, or Kingdom Hearts since I used them in the story. ^_^

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

Fiction By Sherri

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

What The Future May Hold

Chapter Eight -- An Unexpected Loss

Link only stood there. His face was almost emotionless. The swordsman's emotions would have been almost undetectible if it hadn't have been for the tears that were streaming down his face.

"You said that she... "

"Link, she's not doing well. She still has not woken up, and I checked just a moment ago. I'm going to allow you to go in there to see her in a few moments, but there is something else that I need to tell you."

"Doctor, I can't take anymore bad news. My wife is in there, fighting for her life... "

"You need to know this, Link. Please," Dr. Mario urged. "Just listen. You'll certainly want to know this."

"So what is it?" Link asked, tearfully. He wiped his eyes with his arm.

Dr. Mario frowned. "Link, when the paramedics found Zelda on the scene, they knew that something else was wrong with her, other than just being in that car wreck."

Link sat for a moment, waiting for the doctor to continue. "Dr. Mario, what's wrong with my wife?"

"Brace yourself." Dr. Mario opened his folder as if to make sure he wasn't about to tell a good friend a lie. 

"Link, the car accident caused Zelda... it caused her to have a miscarriage."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Roy?" Marth asked as he walked into the room. 

"Marth?" Roy asked weakly.

Marth neared the bed and pulled the chair up next to Roy. "How are you feeling? Pretty dumb question, I know, but seriously, how are you?"

"I'm shocked, most of all," Roy admitted to Marth. "I can't believe I let myself do something that stupid."

"There's no changing it now. It happened. Please lay here and concentrate on how bad you feel. You need your strength. The only thing, and I mean the only thing, I want you to think about is your recovery, alright?"

"But since we're on the subject, how did it happen?"

Roy sighed. "I don't really remember. Everything happened so fast. All I know is that there was another car involved."

"That's all?"

"That's all I can remember," Roy said. "But I will tell you. I was on my way to Hyrule Castle when it happened."

"Yeah, Kairi was worried about you."

Roy looked down at himself. He hadn't looked in the mirror, and he didn't care to. He did know that his left arm had been broken in two different places, though. 

"Kairi? Marth, she told me something that made me very upset. The reason I was on my way to the Castle was to see Link... the younger one."

"Why?"

"Because Kairi told me that she had been seeing him. And I didn't like it, because Kairi told me how much she cared about me -- and she even kissed me -- just hours before she told me this news."

A look of anger spread to Marth's face. "She's been what? Seeing a fourteen year old? Does Link know?"

"I can't be certain about that," Roy replied softly. "I would ask him though. He might want to know."

"I will, but... what were you going to do once you saw Young Link?"

"Just talk to him, I promise. I wasn't going to hurt the little guy. I promise you that."

"Listen," Marth began, "I'm going to send Kairi in here if that's alright with you. Talk to her, and just tell her how you feel, alright. She'll understand. This mess is what put you here in the first place."

Marth sqeezed Roy's hand before leaving him, promising that he would return.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Kairi was sitting beside Peach when Marth came out of Roy's room. "Kairi, Roy wants to see you," he said. "I think you two need to talk about this. He just told me everything. He's lying in that hospital bed right now because of something you told him." Marth clenched his fists, trying to subside his anger. "Really stupid decisions, Kairi."

"What do you mean by that? Are you blaming me?" The red-headed girl asked. "How dare you blame me! I'll tell you why I even told Roy in the first place!"

"Then why?" Marth asked coldly. "How could you break Roy's heart like that?"

"How could I?" Kairi asked angrily. "Because. I was with Young Link when the older Link decided to spy! He told me that it would be in my best interests if I told Roy what I had been doing behind his back! So if you're going to blame someone, blame him."

Marth chuckled. "He was simply looking out for Roy. And if you cared anything for him, you wouldn't have done it in the first place." Marth looked at Young Link, who was obviously paying attention to their conversation, but was too afraid to speak. 

Kairi began to cry softly. "Link did this to Roy, not me! Link made me do it! I felt threatened by him! He's a prince, after all! I was so afraid he'd do something to me! This is his fault!"

"Look, I don't want to hear the excuses," Marth said. "I'll talk to Link later. But right now, Roy wants to see you. And so help me, you upset him anymore, and you will be sorry."

Kairi nodded and left to Roy's room.

Marth took a seat beside Young Link.

"I don't want to hear it," the younger Hylian said. "I know. I shouldn't have done it. Link knew, and told me that Roy had already had enough heart break. I know that I'm not that good of a friend to Roy. It was terrible, what I did. So please, spare me for the moment. I've already had enough punishment for now. Link had a talk with me about it, and whether you want to admit it or not, I care for Roy. And he's lying there, trying to get better. I'm glad that his injuries weren't as bad as I had originally imagined. But for now, just leave it be, alright?"

Marth put his arm around Young Link, suprising him. "Listen," Marth said. "Roy cares about you. Kairi is a beautiful girl. You're at that age. You want attention from girls, and Kairi was there. I'm not going to judge you. And I'll tell you why. It's because you were man enough to admit your own mistakes."

Young Link smiled. "Thanks, Marth."

Marth's attention then went to another door opening. A small office door, the door that Link had gone in with Dr. Mario. 

Everyone watched as Link came out, tears flowing freely down his face. Link didn't care at the moment who saw him cry.

"Want me to tell them?" Dr. Mario asked.

"No, I think it's best that I did," he said sadly. 

"Alright. You can see her as soon as you're ready."

Link faced the other Smashers. "Guys, you're not going to believe this. I sure had a hard time doing it. But, like Dr. Mario said, it was a two-car accident. Roy was the first driver... Zelda was the second."

"ZELDA?!" Peach exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth. 

"But," Link started as he choked on his words, "that wasn't all. Guys... Zelda was pregnant. She had a miscarriage. I was going to be a daddy."

Young Link stared in disbelief. Peach stood up quickly and gave Link a hug. 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his shoulder.

"Me too," he sobbed. "Gosh, Peach, what am I supposed to do?"

"Go see her," she said. "Is she awake? How is she?"

"She's not awake yet, or at least she wasn't when Dr. Mario last checked."

"Then go see her," Peach repeated. "She needs you. Even if she can't speak or look at you, she can certainly hear you. Now go." 

Link smiled. "Thanks for being here, Peach."

"Anything," she replied. "I'll stay with Young Link. I know how hard this has got to be on him."

"Thanks," he said before going down the hall, entering the door of Zelda's room.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Roy, it's me," Kairi said slowly. "How are you?"

"So-so. Actually, I feel pretty darn good for just being in a car accident."

"That's good." Kairi sat down and was just about to speak when Marth came through the door.

"Roy, listen. I just heard the most terrible news. The other person that was in the wreck with you? It was Zelda."

"No... way... " Roy whispered. "Not Zellie!"

"Yeah, but that's not all. Apparently, she was pregnant. She lost a baby."

"That's terrible!" Roy exclaimed as loud as his voice would let him. "Who's with him?"

"He's in Zelda's room right now. I don't know if she's awake, but Link's going to just go be with her, so when she does wake up, he'll be the first thing she sees." 

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Kairi said as Marth left. She greatly disliked Link, but she wouldn't wish that on her own worst enemy.

"Me too. Link was going to be a father. I wonder how far along she was?"

"Apparently she didn't know she even was pregnant. And won't until she wakes up."

"I hate this for both of them. Link told me they were planning a child. But I guess that they had already made one."

Kairi giggled. "Yeah, I guess so."

After a few moments of talking about Link and Zelda, Roy finally spoke about the reasons he asked her in his room. "I'm not very strong right now, so it's hard for me to talk. But Kairi, listen well, arlight?"

She nodded her head slowly, ready for whatever Roy had to say.

"I just want to say this now, so I can do as Marth said and concentrate on my recovery. Kairi, I want you to be with whomever makes you the happiest. And if that's Young Link, then be with him."

"What?" Kairi asked. "Roy, what are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that you just do whatever your heart is urging you to do. Don't waste your time on me if I am not truly what makes you happy. Don't decide now. Give it some thought, and then let me know how you feel, alright?"

"But what if I already know how I feel?" 

"Kairi, please, don't... "

"I want you," Kairi said. And she meant it. Roy was very kind to her in ways that Young Link just couldn't be.

"Kairi, I want you to think about it."

"But you also said that I should do what my heart is urging me to do. My heart is urging me to tell Young Link that I made up my mind."

"And why is that? Wouldn't this have been for nothing if you do that?"

Kairi turned away. "You're right. The only reason this happened is because you were going to talk to Young Link."

"And that was my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have lost my cool. He's just a kid. Hormones control his body, not brains."

Kairi laughed. "But honestly. I will go tell him now, if you -- "

"No," Roy said firmly. "He doesn't need this. I'm guessing he really does like you a lot. His 'big sister' just got into a car wreck, and his 'brother' was just told his wife miscarried. Don't add to it. His heart is so weak. He can't take anymore. I don't want to drive him over the edge."

"You're right, once again. So I'll wait. But Roy, I honestly do care. And I'm not Malon. I will stay here with you. I made a mistake, that's all. And when you get out of here, I will make up for all that I did to you."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Upon entering the room, Link noted that Zelda still was not awake. Unless she was sleeping. But he doubted that.

He walked over to her and grabbed her hand. He placed his other hand on her stomach, feeling where his baby should have been.

Link let a tear stream down his face as he looked at his beloved wife. Her forehead was completely wrapped, just as Roy's was. Dr. Mario hadn't told him of any broken bones or anything of the sort, but she still wasn't awake. He figured that the reason Dr. Mario talked of her being worse of than Roy was because of the miscarriage and nothing more. This seemed to bring a little relief to him, knowing that she would be okay... he just knew she would... she had to be...

"My Zelda," Link said softly, moving his hand from her stomach to her badly bruised face. He stroked her face for a moment, just looking at her. 

He squeezed her hand tighter, praying that she would know he was there.

And he felt her squeeze back.

Link finally smiled. His wife was there! She knew that he was with her!

"My dearest Zelda, can you hear me?" 

He watched her face. She seemed to be sqinting. Link watched for the next several minutes... and his patience paid off. Zelda opened her eyes, and looked over to him. All she needed to force herself awake was the love of her husband.

"Zelda?" Link said, a smile spreading across his face. "I'm here." 

Zelda forced a smile and tried to speak, but her voice was only a whisper. "I love you."

"And I love you, Zelda. Don't talk if it hurts, okay? Just relax. I'm not going to leave this room. They can't make me." 

Zelda coughed quietly. "How long have I been here?" Her voice was just a little louder.

"Only about four hours," Link replied. "You were in a car accident."

"I... was?" she asked. 

"Yes... with Roy."

Link watched Zelda's eyes light up. "But Roy wasn't with you. As Fate had it, he was the driver of the car you collided with."

Zelda just nodded, but her eyes were still full of shock. 

"Just sit here for a moment. I need to let Dr. Mario know you're awake." Link kissed her cheek and left the room, returning a few minutes later with Dr. Mario.

"I'm so pleased that you're awake!" Dr. Mario exclaimed. "I'm so glad... I was worried about you, my dear Princess."

It was hard to tell, but it seemed as though Zelda were blushing through her bandages. 

"But anyway, on with some things. You were in an accident, in case you don't remember."

"The last thing I remeber," Zelda began quietly, "was screaming before I hit... something. I have to admit, I wasn't watching very carefully."

"But it was the other driver's fault," Dr. Mario continued. "The other driver was Roy. He's been awake for almost half an hour now, and seems to be fine... after he had a few transfusions, and a minor concussion. But he's fine. The only real physical injuries are several cuts from the breaking glass and a broken arm. And just like you, several other major gashes and the like. Roy had to be pried out of his car. The paramedics simply had to unbuckle you and take you into the ambulance."

Zelda nodded. "So how am I?"

"You're fine. You, however... we were afraid your physical injuries were worse."

Link looked at Dr. Mario in a panic. "Come with me for a second." Before he knew it, Dr. Mario had been drug outside the door, leaving a very bewildered Zelda.

"Please... don't tell her, not yet," Link whispered once outside the door. "I don't know if she can handle it."

"Trust me, Link. I know that you're concerned about her, but she needs to know. She's already wondering why anwyway. I don't know if you know this, but it took them ten minutes to get Roy out of the car. And me saying that we were more concerned about her... she already wonders, Link. Don't keep this from her. I know you want to protect her, but I will not keep this as a secret."

Link nodded. "I guess I understand. But I am going to be with her and not leave her side."

"I understand," Dr. Mario said. The two then made their way back into Zelda's room.

"Sorry about that, Zelda," Link apologized. Link then nodded once to Dr. Mario.

"Zelda, there's something else that you need to know about your physical condition."

Link walked over and grabbed Zelda's hand again, the tears returning to his eyes. Zelda watched his actions carefully.

"Yes, doctor?"

Dr. Mario noticed Link squeeze Zelda's hand harder. He honestly didn't want to break it to her, but she had every right to know. 

"Princess Zelda, the car accident caused you to suffer a miscarriage."

--------------------------------

Author's Notes -- End of Chapter Eight! 

Really, there's not author's notes, because I finished this chapter right after I finished Chapter Seven. Sorry if it gets a little sappy at the end, but I'm such a big romantic... and an avid Link/Zelda fan!

By the way, I'm not very good with medical stuff. Sorry if the descriptions aren't very eloborate or anything to that nature, but I'm trying hard to make this as dramatic as possible.... *evil me... tisk, tisk*

Anyways, I hope these two chapters that I uploaded together will sound alright. I so badly wanted to make this update a big one since I haven't updated in so long! I'm also sorry for any spelling errors or anything like that.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think!! ^_^ I enjoy hearing from you, and the support is incredible. Thanks to everyone!!


	9. Guilt

x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer -- I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. 

On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, or Kingdom Hearts since I used them in the story. ^_^

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

Fiction By Sherri

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

SSBM: What The Future May Hold

Chapter Nine -- Guilt

"I don't get it."

"Zelda, listen to me," Dr. Mario said. "You were pregnant. And you were about a little over a month along, too."

"I was... pregnant?" She moved her hand down to her stomach. "And was for almost a month without even knowing? I... I can't believe that."

"It's true. I have already told Link. He wanted me to wait on telling you until you were better, but then we agreed to go ahead and let you know. Of course, your husband was absolutely devastated."

"We... Link and I... were planning a child. But it seems that I was already pregnant. Was." Zelda bit her lip. She wasn't sure how to feel or what to think. Though it was obvious that Link was heartbroken. 

She squeezed Link's hand as she thought about the news she just recieved. Only a few days ago, she had discussed with Link how she wanted a child. Now, she felt slightly numb. If only she hadn't have decided to go to Nabooru's to plan a party for another princess...

"I guess I should have known. I was beginning to wonder why I hadn't started my period. I was due to start only a few days ago," Zelda said softly. "But I was already carrying a baby inside of me."

Dr. Mario frowned. "I'll leave you two alone now. And Zelda, if you need anything, and I do mean anything, let me know. I'm going to check on Roy. See you later, guys." Dr. Mario left the room.

Link looked at Zelda with sad eyes. "Sweetheart, how are you?"

"Confused," she said, tears filling her eyes. "Why did this have to happen to us?"

"I don't know," Link said quietly. "To think... we would have had a baby in just about eight months..."

Zelda bit down harder on her lip. Almost hard enough to make it bleed. She did not want to cry in front of him, seeing as though he were weak, and he needed someone strong... but it couldn't be her. So she broke down, not holding any tears back.

Link sat up straight and took his wife into his arms. Neither one of them said a word. They just cried.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Young Link sat outside in the lobby. He was getting very tired, and hadn't even changed out of his pyjamas when they came over. He had also decided to call Impa and the King to let them know about Zelda's wreck. Both of them were on their way over.

However, he himself was still very shaken. It was hard for him to take in everything at once. Zelda, whom he had gotten very close to over the past three years, was now lying in a hospital bed. And she had been carrying a baby. A baby that would have been not just a joy to its parents, but to him, too. The baby would have been someone for Young Link to play with.

But he finally smiled for the first time since he heard the news when Kairi stepped out of Roy's room. 

"I heard," Kairi said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. She'll be fine. But it will take a while for her to heal emotionally from losing her baby."

Kairi sat beside him. Now would have been the time to tell, but by Roy's wishes, she didn't say a word.

"What about you?"

"Me? I'll make it. We'll all get past it. Zellie will get pregnant again, no doubt about that one. You should hear all the times in the castle I hear screaming through the walls... I've asked for a room clear on the other side of the castle!"

Kairi began to giggle. "By the sounds of it, you'll have more than one baby running around the castle."

Young Link grinned and shook his head. "Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Link and I talked earlier... about me going back to public school."

"Really?" she asked, excitedly. "That's cool!"

"I know! I can't wait. I hope Zellie says yes. Link was supposed to talk to her about it. Link agreed it would be for the best."

"I couldn't stand being privately schooled. You learn from computers and school books, but there's not recess or school dances or anything like that."

"I know. I used to be publicly schooled, but that was until my older self became the Prince of Hyrule."

Don't remind me, Kairi thought to herself. "Do you think Link should have made me tell?"

"What do you mean? Oh, tell Roy. It seemed to be the right thing to do, Kairi. He was only looking out for Roy. Please don't point any fingers about this whole mess... "

"Roy was on his way to Hyrule Castle to talk to you when Zelda and he got into that wreck. He wanted to discuss... me... with you. Before that, Link told me to tell Roy. So I did. That's what this was all about."

"Don't blame this on Link. He's already going through enough," Young Link said sadly. "But Link and I discussed you, too."

"Really?" she asked, not suprised.

"And I came to a conclusion."

"What?" she asked, somewhat scared.

Young Link's frown then turned to a smile. "Stay with Roy. I'll find someone else. You and I should just be friends. There's not much good chemistry between us anyway. And I'll admit, I think Roy treats you better. Maybe you're just not my type. Someone more my age would be more suitable anyway. We're good as friends, but I don't think anything romantic could happen between us and last for very long."

Kairi smiled and agreed, but tried not to look too excited. This had been easier than she thought it would be. Too easy... as if it were part of a bigger plan.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"I'm shaken about the whole ordeal," Roy admitted to Dr. Mario. "I can't believe it. I killed Zelda's baby. I will never be able to live that down."

"It was an accident," Dr. Mario replied. "But your medical records look splendid. You'll be out of here in no time if you keep recoverng like this. Your body took to the transfusions very well, and your scans came back fine. It was mainly your arms and legs that got hurt. And suprisingly, there was no internal bleeding. You're one lucky man, you know that?"

"No, I'm not. I took a life in order to keep myself alive," Roy stared at the wall in front of him. "I hope you can understand this pain and guilt."

"I've never had anything happen to me, at least not like this. I can't begin to understand how you feel. But please, concentrate on your health."

"But Zelda!" Roy exclaimed, sitting up in bed, hurting himself in the process. "Zelda... that pain is never going to go away! She's physically worse than I am... not to mention emotionally! She won't ever forgive me -- and it's all because I ran a stupid red light!" Roy pounded his fists down on his bed. "I won't ever be able to make it up to her. Ever."

Dr. Mario placed his clipboard on the end of Roy's bed. "Listen to me, Roy. Stress right now is not the best thing for you! Please, push this out of your head -- "

"How? And why?" Roy asked tearfully. "My best friend and his wife... I ruined their lives. What if Zelda is never able to have children again? Huh? It will be all my fault, and there's nothing that can erase it!"

"We've run tests on Zelda, and overall, she's fine. Please, Roy, keep from getting too upset. Just get some sleep. I'll be checking on you all throughout the night." Dr. Mario picked up his clipboard and left Roy to keep thinking about the day's events.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Dr. Mario paced back and forth in his office. 

So many thoughts. Melee was of course, the first on his mind. He was not only the official doctor, but also a competitor in the competitions. And now, two of his fellow competitors -- and friends were lying in a local hospital, both suffering greatly. One with the loss of a life inside her, the other with guilt in his chest for being the cause.

But what was going to happen? Surely these two would not be able to compete for quite some time; he wasn't stupid, he knew that the wreck that the two had been in was more that a simple collision.

The authorities had already been informed. Melee had been cancelled for the next two weeks for sure. Dr. Mario knew that he had to tell the rest of the Smashers this as well. They all needed a vacation anyway, but it seemed almost wrong to go on a "vacation" when two of his closest friends were seriously injured.

He sighed heavily and took a step outside of his office. He noticed that Impa had now joined them, as well as King Harkinian.

"Hi everyone," Dr. Mario said. 

"Anymore news?" Samus asked hurredly. 

"Just that Melee has been cancelled for the next two weeks. At least."

"That's a shock!" Luigi said. "They never cancel Melee for anything!"

"This time, the authorities felt it was right. Master Hand felt it was right. Something like this has never happened before."

"That's true. Sure, we get some pretty harsh injuries at times on the battle fields, but never could we have imaginged this," Mario said, placing his magazine down. "It all happened so suddenly."

"Of course, you can never predict tragedies. Let's just be thankful that they didn't end in any fatalities."

"Yes it did!" Young Link suddenly shouted. "Zellie's baby died! How could you be so insensitive! The baby was still alive, regardless of whether it was outside of Zelda or not!" 

"He's right," Marth said, taking a stand for younger Link. "Until you have children, you can never know what it's like. Link and Zelda were about to become parents. Becoming a parent changes your whole life. I know this one well. And I guess I should, being the only Smasher besides Peach to have a child."

Marth's statement silenced everyone in the room. "I'm going to see them now. I'll be back in just a few minutes." Marth got up from his seat and walked to the door. He knocked on it lightly.

"Come on in," Link said quietly. Marth stepped in and smiled warmly. 

"I have a bit of news for you guys. Link, Melee has been cancelled for the next two weeks. You guys will certainly have time to concentrate on Zelda's health."

"I never thought I'd say this, but wonderful!" Link exclaimed. "I've been worrying about it."

"And now you don't have to. Relax. Zelda, your father and Impa are here. They'll be in in a moment. Dr. Mario is with them, telling them the news."

"Thanks for letting us know," Link said.

"Father wanted a grandchild," Zelda said quietly. "He's going to be devastated."

"We all were when we found out," Marth replied. "And Young Link isn't taking this easily. He wanted that child."

Zelda smiled as best she could. "I'm sure he would have been a great 'older brother'."

"Speaking of Young Link," Link said. "He wants to go back to public school. He says it's nothing against Impa, but he wishes to be back with his friends."

"That can certainly be arranged," Zelda said. "He has seem quite depressed. And he's getting himself into a lot of trouble. Maybe sending him back to a public school would be the best choice for all of us."

"And I told him that he could meet a girl his age there. No more worrying about Kairi and Young Link anymore, Zel. I think he's getting past her now."

"I was very worried about that, to be honest. He's so young... she's almost legally an adult. But as we said, he'll get past it."

Silence filled the room before Marth spoke. "Earlier, Dr. Mario said something about being happy that this wreck didn't end with a fatality. And Young Link went crazy. He was basically accusing him murd -- "

"What?" Link asked after Marth cut his own sentence short.

"... Murder... " Marth finished. "Zelda, you wouldn't think of pressing charges against Roy, would you?"

-------------------------

Author's Notes -- There's Chapter Nine!!

Hrm... not much in this chapter. Just a few more added details. The next few chapters... hrm... I have a few plans for them. ^_^ And as for the pressing charges... I'm not too good on legal matters, lol! So sorry if there's any false information.

But right now, I have also started my first Legend of Zelda fiction! It's not published yet, but it's called "Deceiver". I don't know if it's going to be one chapter a multiple chapter story. Just depends. Because I wrote this based off of a dream I had. And after having the dream, I decided to turn it into a fanfiction.

In other news, my website is also up! It's at http://sherrilynn.oo.to or http://www.geocities.com/sherrilynn_04 if the first URL isn't up and running. It's mostly a personal site with a few fan art drawings and some of the parts of my fanfictions. (I haven't gotten around to putting up most of the chapters to the stories, but every section does have something in it. Even if it is only just a little. ^_^)

Also, if you want a LOT of screen captures, go visit http://ganondorf10.tripod.com . That's my brother's page, and it has a huge collection of shots taken from Camera Mode of Melee! (Somewhere around 100 shots!)

I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Thanks so much for the positive reviews!! Please let me know what you think! [I'm also sorry about any typos or anything of that nature!!]

More to Come!

-- Sherri


	10. Vanished

x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. 

On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, or Kingdom Hearts since I used them in the story. ^_^

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

Fiction By Sherri

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Author's Note: This chapter has a few references of *shounen-ai*. I'm sorry if I have offended anyone. I refer to events from SSBM: Our High School Days, between Marth and Roy.

SSBM: What The Future May Hold

Chapter Ten -- Vanished

Roy lie in his bed, feeling as hopeless as he had just earlier that day. In just moments, so many things had changed for him. First of all, Kairi had said that she wanted him... but before that, he had been in a wreck with the Princess of Hyrule. And almost killed her. 

"My friendship with Link and Zel will never be the same. They probably won't even be able to look at me... I know they'll be holding a grudge." Roy rolled over on his side, trying his best to go to sleep. But none came. His mind raced around and around, turning over the possibilities that he was now facing. 

"I want to see Link and Zelda," Roy whispered to himself. "I need to apologize."

Sweat began to form on his brow. "But what would I say?"

He knew that one thing was for sure. They had to know how sorry he was for ruining their lives.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Pressing charges?" Zelda asked in awe. "For what?"

"You mean the thought hasn't even crossed your mind?" Marth asked. "And for what? Zelda, he caused the accident that killed your unborn baby!"

"Listen," Link said, turning to Marth. "Accident. You said accident. And that's exactly what it was. Remember, all things happen for a reason. Maybe it wasn't time for Zelda and me to have a baby yet."

Zelda looked at Link, and slowly, she smiled. "Link, it sounds as though you and I have switched Triforces."

"No, it's just from so much of being together, it seems that we've gotten a little bit of one another," he said, kissing her cheek. "It's painful, but we must both have the strength to move on from it."

"So... You're not?" 

"Marth, it almost sounds as though you want us to!" Link exclaimed. "But pressing charges isn't going to change what happened. It's not going to erase the fact that we no longer have a baby."

"So it's useless to try and make Roy suffer more for this," Zelda continued. "Of course we're not!"

"Why don't I go see Roy?" Link asked. "It might help him feel better to know that we're not bitter towards him."

"Yeah. I can imagine how much guilt he's feeling," Marth replied. "Just go see him. It'll do a lot for him."

"Alright. Anything you want me to say to him, Zelda?" Link asked.

"Just tell him I said Fate took its course. And that everything will be alright."

"You're a strong and wonderful woman," Link said ask he kissed he gently. "Be back soon."

"Wait, don't leave yet," a voice said coming through the door -- the voice that belonged to Impa.

"Hi!" Link exclaimed once he saw her. She was accompanied by the King of Hyrule. "How did you find out?"

"Young Link called," King Harkinian answered. "And Dr. Mario just got through informing us of the events. Zelda... I am sickened by the loss. A grandchild would have been such a joy."

Zelda blinked rapidly. Once again, she was reminded of the pain. And Link had just gotten through telling her how strong she was. She wasn't about to let him see her cry.

Marth then stood. "I'll be on my way out now. I'm so sorry for your loss," Marth said, bowing.

"No need to bow, young man. I recognize you as the King of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yes, that is me," Marth replied. "I hope everything is going fine in Hyrule. I'll excuse myself now, to let you be alone with your son-in-law and daughter." Marth and King Harkinian exchanged smiles, and Marth left quietly.

"Link, I know that you said you were on your way to see Roy, but please wait," Impa said. "We should all talk together."

Link nodded and took his seat back by his wife. He took her hand and held it gently.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Kairi decided it best to leave Roy alone for a little while. He was very weak, not from just the wreck but from his emotional struggles as well.

She tried over and over to think of everything that had happened to Roy. Not just recently, but the events of several years ago he had dared to share with her.

First was Marth. As a young boy who had apparently had horrible luck with the female race, Roy let himself feel for Marth what was seen by society as "wrong". Things had happened between the two that were more than just "friendly". But Marth and Roy had been friends for so long, why all of a sudden...

Duh, she told herself. And what would I have done in a similar situation? That was very hard to answer...

And that had almost ended Marth and Roy's friendship. But that was a little over three years ago. Things seemed to be fine now, and the two were closer than ever.

Then there was Malon. The red-head that worked at Lon Lon Ranch. Malon and Roy had begun to talk at the Homecoming Dance. And after that, they got closer... which almost tore apart his friendship with Marth, yet again. Then, once Malon was told about the events between the two... she ran. Or as Roy put it, "She left me... because I was different, because I had feelings of a sort that she saw as 'unnatural'. But I promised her it didn't last long. For a while, she tried to cover it up... But then she promised me that she didn't care how long it lasted... because my mistake couldn't be forgiven."

Kairi sighed. Then there was this. His physical pain... goodness knows that having an arm broken in several different places wasn't easy. But the guilt that had to have been there... but he didn't know... not even Zelda knew.

"He shouldn't be alone," Kairi said to herself. She looked around the room at the other people. Each had gone in to see Roy, and waiting their turn to see Zelda. The King and Impa had stepped in the room just a few moments ago. 

So, knowing that no one else was in, she stepped back inside to see Roy.

His head turned suddenly at the sound of Kairi opening his door. "Oh, hi," he said, rather shocked.

"What's up?" she asked, taking her usual spot on the end of his bed.

"The usual. Feeling horrible about everything that has happened. Why, Kairi, did you let me go in the first place?"

"Because you wouldn't let me stop you. I was worried about you, Roy! When you didn't come back as soon as I thought you should, I just knew something terrible had happened."

"And it did," Roy said, turning away from her. "I killed Zelda's baby."

"You didn't know she was pregnant!" she argued back. "No one knew, not even Zelda!"

"But it doesn't change the fact that it happened!" Roy bit his lower lip. Not this again. His temper was what got him into this in the first place, and he wasn't going to deepen his worries by causing himself more pain. "Kairi, why are you here?"

"I can't believe you... " she whispered. "I came here to see you! That's what! Do you always associate me with 'bad news' now?"

"Does it seem I should?" Roy asked. "Every time that we've spoken today, you've either deceived me or carried the worst news of the century! Come on! Young Link? Who would have thought?"

"Listen, we've already been through this! It just happened. We started spending a little too much time together!"

"But why?" he asked sadly.

"Well, can you tell me why you've been spending more time with Samus?"

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Peach, it's kind of odd, don't you think?" Marth asked his wife.

"What's kind of odd?"

"How we were planning on going on a trip... but something stopped us." Marth sat down and took his daughter into his lap. "And that Roy and Zelda ended up in a wreck on the day we were supposed to leave?"

"Yes, it is kind of funny," Peach agreed. "But we had no idea."

"I would have felt awful if we had left town and my best friend... what if he hadn't have been so lucky? What if he would have... died? Died in this accident, and no way for me to say goodbye?"

"You and Roy have been through so much together. Please don't concentrate on the 'what ifs'. We agreed to postpone our trip. Maybe it was something inside of me that told me we had to stay."

"... And then we find out what it is," Marth replied. "Thank God we didn't go. Roy needed his friends. Link needed his friends. And Zelda... how tragic."

"Indeed. But as we all know, everything will work out for the best."

"Of course. Most of the time, things do." Marth kissed his daughter on the forehead, thankful that Peach had decided that they should not go and try to "run" from their troubles. 

Who knows what could have happened, Marth thought to himself. And I wouldn't have been here to say goodbye.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Samus?" Roy laughed. "She and I are just friends! And why would you be worried? You were with Young Link. At first, you said we were only friends. Now, just today, you say you want more. What's the deal, Kairi? What do you really want?"

"You!" she exclaimed. "I want you! And I just had a talk with Young Link! He wants me to be with you!"

Roy turned his head sharply in her direction. "He said... what?"

"That's right. You. He even went as far as saying that you treat me better, and that I would be better for you!"

"That's incredible. I was ready to fight him if I had to, and suddenly, he gives up? Is it fear?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But I think it had something to do with today's events. Maybe he realized it wasn't worth fighting over."

"Could be."

"Link is going to send him back to public school," Kairi said. "And Young Link told me that he could find someone his age there."

Roy smiled. "Public school would be better for him. He's been so annoying since he's been privately schooled. You know, speaking he doesn't get out much because of his lessons, then sword training, and all that other royal stuff."

"But he's know the one that's royalty, Link is."

"He's training to be a knight, Kairi," Roy answered. "I've been teaching him quite a bit, since I know so much from taking my father's place... "

"Yeah. And he's got Link, too." Kairi cringed. "Roy, I can't stand the older Link. What do you see in him as a friend?"

"He's a damn good friend, Kairi," Roy replied. "He understood... he kept that secret that Marth and I shared. And to this day, he hasn't told a soul."

"But... he's such a pain! Always making people do this, and do that! Gosh, he's worse than Zelda when it comes to orders! He was the one that told me to tell! It was him that made me tell you! I swear, this is all Link's fault! If he hadn't have forced me... "

"And who the hell forced you to do those things with Young Link?! His older self?" Roy yelled. "If all you're going to do is redicule my friends... "

"But Roy, I didn't mean... "

"OUT!" he shouted. "Out! Just go!"

Kairi's eyes filled with tears. "Roy, listen to me... "

"Do as I say, and please, give me some time to myself! Now go!"

Kairi got up off the end of his bed and backed out of the doorway.

She ran down the hall, past Marth, who had heard Roy shouting.

"So help me," Marth began, "if she did anything to hurt him... "

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Well, I'm off to see Roy now," Link said after King Harkinian and Impa left the room. 

"Alright, sweetheart," Zelda replied and reached to give Link a hug. He smiled and left her room, making his way down the hall.

He had been just in time to see Kairi run past Zelda's door. His eyes filled with wonder as he watched her run and turn the corner as if a fire were in the building.

Link just shrugged his shoulders and walked in the opposite direction. Smiling, he knocked on Roy's door.

"Roy? It's me, Link. Are you awake?" Link stood for a moment, listening for Roy's reply. But there was none.

So Link decided to open the door slowly, just to see his friend -- to see how badly he had been hurt. He stepped in Roy's room and began to look around.

The other Smashers looked up when the heard a door slam a little ways down the hall and heavy footsteps running in their direction.

"Guy," Link said, worried. "I went to check on Roy... and he's nowhere to be found."

----------------------------------

Author's Notes: Finally got that chapter done! Once again, sorry for the delay. Hope it turned out okay!

Hrm... what else? I guess I don't really have anything else to say on this particular chapter. Since it was Thanksgiving week, I didn't really have much to do. I've just spent the whole week with friends and family. ^_^

I guess I could add here that my brother and I are working on a comic made out out Camera Mode Snapshots. It's centered around Marth... and I think it's kind of a Batman spoof. =) That should be done in a few weeks, once we can get everything together. 

So, thanks everyone for reading, and let me know what you think!

-- Sherri   
http://sherrilynn.oo.to (My Personal Site)  
http://ganondorf10.tripod.com (My Brother's SSBM Site... with lots of Camera Mode Snapshots!)


	11. Secret Affection

x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. 

On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, or Kingdom Hearts since I used them in the story. ^_^

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

Fiction By Sherri

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

SSBM: What The Future May Hold

Chapter Eleven -- Secret Affection

"Are... are you absolutely sure?" Marth asked in a high-pitched voice. "I was in there not too long ago! And so was... Kairi."

"I'm positive. I checked. I walked inside the room, and the bathroom door was open. He's not there," Link replied. "And what about Kairi?"

"Kairi was the last one in there. I saw her, tearing down the hallway just a few moments ago. But how could have Roy left without anyone noticing? Maybe he's just down at the lobby or something. Maybe we're freaking out over nothing."

"We very well could be," Samus added. "Don't immediately think he's disappeared because he's not in his room."

"Listen, you guys," Link said seriously. "Roy wasn't in good enough condition to walk, right? Didn't the nurses have to come in and help him with everything? So how could he have left like that, and so quickly?"

"Um... sudden recovery? I don't know, but I think we should look, nonetheless. It's Roy, he's in bad shape, and he might be hurt somewhere," Marth stated firmly. "Come on, Link. Let's you and me go searching the halls."

"I still think one of the doctors or something has him. Maybe he's in testing, or something," Samus said. 

"But the point is this," Marth argued, "that Roy is hurt, and still, the possibility that he's could need some help is still there. It never hurts to look, regardless of if he's hurt or not. What would be terrible is if we didn't look and he really did need help... "

Marth turned to Link. "Come on. Let's go try to find him."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Zelda, you should be able to go home tomorrow, since we were mainly worried about your miscarriage. You seem to be fine now. Just a few brusies are really all you have. So at least you'll be able to go home and get some rest. I'm sure your husband will take good care of you."

Zelda smiled at the nurse. "Thank you. And my husband will take wonderful care of me."

The nurse nodded and left Zelda's room. Zelda sighed, thankful that she might finally be able to go home. True, she hadn't been in this place very long, but for her first time staying in a hospital, every secend was torture.

She began to close her eyes, hoping to get at least a good hour of sleep. Her entire time there, she hadn't even gotten five.

The princess felt herself slowly drift off to sleep... but was soon disturbed by her door squeaking open. She figured it was Link, so she just smiled, without opening her eyes. "Back already?" she asked softly.

"Zelda?" A voice other than Link's called.

Shocked, Zelda opened her eyes and faced the voice.

"Roy?" she asked softly. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, Princess," he answered honestly. "I have to talk to you... to tell you how sorry I am... "

Zelda smiled. "Link was just on his way to talk to you. He left here just a moment ago to talk to you... to tell you that we forgive you."

"I left my room just a moment ago, so I must have just missed him." Roy tried to choke back his tears, but he failed. "I'm so sorry I caused you all this pain," he cried, looking into Zelda's eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Zelda grabbed Roy's hand. "As I've already said, no need to say you're sorry. It's alright."

Roy forced a weak smile. "I'll never forgive myself, regardless of if you forgive me or not. I can't help but think that you and Link would be making arrangements for a baby... if it wasn't for me."

"I didn't even know I was pregnant, Roy," Zelda said. "I was beginning to get suspicious, though."

"I hate that you had to find out this way. If I were you, I'd hate me for the rest of my life."

Zelda giggled, then asked playfully, "How am I going to get this through your thick head?"

"You're probably not going to be able to. I feel so guilty."

"Don't worry about it, please!" Zelda urged. "It happened, and there's no changing it now. I'll be fine. Come on, let's not talk about this. How are you?"

"Me?" Roy asked. "I feel awful. Everything hurts. I managed to build up enough strength to walk here. I just had to talk to you. But overall, I'm fine, besides the guilt in my chest."

"That will go away with time. I'm over it already, and I hope you will be soon, too."

"Thanks, Zelda. I feel so much better, just knowing that you forgive me." 

Zelda and Roy exchanged warm smiles. Zelda's grip on Roy's hand tightenend. Roy pulled Zelda in for a hug. 

"Once again, thank you. I already feel better."

"You're a great friend, Roy. How could I not forgive you?"

Roy let go of Zelda and looked into her soft blue eyes for just a moment...

... before leaning foreward to kiss her softly on her lips.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Any luck?" Peach asked Marth. 

"None," he responded. "I even asked the nurses. They said that no tests were scheduled, but he was probably just walking."

"They didn't sound concerned?" Samus asked angrily. "Gooness, they're a hospital! The facuilty is supposed to keep up with their patients for crying out loud!"

"Link is still trying to find Roy," Marth replied. "I just came back. It seemed almost useless to have two people looking for him in a hospital."

"Speaking of the devil, there's Link now," Mario said. "Any luck?"

"Nope. None. If it's alright with everyone, I think I'll go back to be with Zelda now. Not that I don't care about Roy -- "

"Don't give us reasons why you'd rather be with your wife than search for Roy. It's justified, Link. Maybe Roy needed to be alone, and doesn't want to be found. At least, not yet."

Link smiled and shook his head. "I'll be back before long. Zelda hasn't slept very well. Maybe I could help her get to sleep, then come back and help to find out where Roy went." Link walked back down the hallway to find Zelda's room.

Marth was about to sit down when he felt a slight tapping on his shoulder. "Yeah?" he asked, then turned around.

"Hi, Marth."

"Kairi. What was wrong with you earlier?" Marth asked, concerned. 

Kairi blinked rapidly. "Um, it was Roy. He and I began to talk, and got into a small argument. About what, I can't even remember now. All I remember was him yelling at me, and telling me to get out of his room." 

"You made him that upset?" Marth asked. "Kairi, we can't find Roy now. He's not in his room. We've been looking. Do you think he ran off because of... "

"I don't know! I sure hope not!" Kairi said. "I can't say what's going through that boy's mind! He's so hard to figure out! One minute, you think you know him, then the next, he's a whole different person!"

Marth was silent for a moment. "I know that feeling. I've known Roy for a long time. He can be extremely sweet and sensitive sometimes, but at others, he can be coldhearted and cruel."

"I was hoping that I could go talk to him again, and try to apologize for the way I spoke to him."

"As soon as we find him, I'll make him understand and get him to listen to anything you have to say," Marth assured her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"What... what was that for?" Zelda asked, highly confused. "I don't get it."

"Once again, something I need to apologize for. Princess, I don't know what came over me."

"We're both going through hard times right now, and... I don't know how to explain how I feel... "

Roy pressed his lips tightly together. "Zelda, answer me something. Have you been having problems with Link?"

"What do you mean?"

"Zel, don't play dumb. Everyone has noticed it."

Zelda laid back on her pillow. She closed her eyes, her hand still holding Roy's. 

It was thought to be a little known fact... but she and Link hadn't been as close as they used to be. It troubled Zelda, but at least while she was in this hospital... she was close to her husband. Link was with her. As it has been said; all things happen for a specific reason. Maybe Fate chose her to be in the accident to make this couple see how they've become, and how close they used to be, and to make themselves find their way to one another once again.

Even though her heart didn't want to admit it -- Zelda thought she and Link had been married too soon. They had known each other since they were very little, but hardly spoke to one another because of their duties. But only a little over three years ago, Link and Zelda had married. And had only confessed their feelings for each other just three months before the wedding.

Maybe it was her father. King Harkinian dreamed of his daughter being married to a handsome young man at age sixteen. But she married at seventeen. Could her reasons for marriage have been because she wanted to honor her father's wishes for her? No, she had already agreed that the main reason was because she loved Link, and she wasn't going to wait...

... but what if they'd had just a few more years to date, a few more years to get closer and closer, not just let everything happen so quickly.

Zelda pushed the thoughts out of her mind. The last thing she wanted at that point was to think that her marriage to Link was... ... doomed.

"Zelda?" Roy asked. "You got so quiet. It's true, isn't it?"

"Roy, Link and I have a strong bond. We're not as close as we used to be, though."

"I don't mean to seem like I'm getting into your personal life, but... when's the last time you made love to him?"

Zelda paused to think her answer over. "Roy, the last time Link and I made love was apparently, when we conceived the baby. Which was a little over a month ago. And to be honest, I didn't feel much passion then, it was more like we were going through the motions. I was tired, but I never say no to him."

"Zelda, I asked when's the last time you made love to him, not had sex with him."

"It's been a while," Zelda said. "I remember us truly making love after Marth's birthday party."

"Zelda, that was over four months ago."

Zelda's eyes began to tear. "Roy, I don't want this to happen to me and Link. We've been through so much to let it end this way... "

"Then why, Princess, did you let me kiss you?"

"I'm not sure... "

"Why didn't you hit me, or tell me to go away, or why haven't you demanded I get out of your presence? Why am I still here?" Roy looked at Zelda with soft eyes.

When she didn't answer, he answered for her. "It's because you needed passionate love, and that's something your husband isn't providing for you right now."

Zelda wiped her eye with her right hand. "I'd rather not talk about this."

"Then do me a favor, please. Talk to Link. Tell him how you feel. Zel, nothing will ever get better if you can't talk to your own husband about your feelings. All couples go through hard times, don't just give up because things are a little rough."

"Thanks, Roy. I appreciate it."

The two exchanged smiles just as the door opened once more, this time, with Link stepping through.

"Roy! You're... here! We've been looking for you!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to come talk to your wife. I couldn't bear the guilt anymore. I had to apologize for myself."

"Glad to see you're up walking, though," Link said, patting him on the back. "You look much better."

"Thanks. Well, I'll leave you two to be together now. Thanks for being so forgiving to me, Link, Zelda. Princess, if you need to talk, my room's right down the hall!"

Zelda laughed and waved bye to Roy as he left. 

Link smiled at Zelda -- he smiled the kind of sincere smile that Zelda hadn's seen from Link in quite a while. He brushed her hair back behind her ear and planted a soft kiss on her lips. His touch seemed softer than he had been allowing it to be for the past several months...

Oh my godesses, she thought. What have I done?

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Hi guys!" Roy said, waving as he passed by the other Smashers.

Marth gasped. "Roy! What are you doing!"

"I went to see Zelda," Roy answered quickly. "I had to make everything right... or as right as I could possibly make it."

Kairi blushed as she looked in Roy's direction. 

Roy turned away from her. He had just tried to get rid of guilt that he was feeling for one thing. But now, he had just caused himself even more.

He had kissed the Princess of Hyrule... and she didn't turn away. She didn't reject him. Instead, she accepted his affection.

Were there true feelings there? Gosh, I hope not, Roy prayed silently. He had already killed Link's baby. He had alrady taken that away from his best friend. The last thing Roy wanted to do was to take away the only thing Link was living for. 

And after he had made such a fuss over Young Link and Kairi. Here he was, not able to look at the girl he claimed to have those strong feelings for. Those feelings for her were what got him into this. Now, did he really want to throw it away by pursing a married woman?

So he forced himself. Forced himself to turn back to her. "Kairi," he whispered softly. "Please, come back to my room so we can talk, alright?"

She only nodded shyly. Kairi hoped that whatever he had to say, yelling wasn't going to be invlolved.

The two made it back to his room, and Roy took his place in his bed. Kairi sat in a chair this time, instead of on the end of his bed.

"Roy, whatever I said to upset you... "

"I had no right to yell at you," Roy inturrupted. "Everyone feels bad about this, not just me and Zelda. This affects everyone. Everyone is going through a hard time, and I'm making it worse."

Kairi smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's alright."

Kairi and Roy talked for a while, Roy trying his best to push Zelda out of his mind and Kairi trying to figure out how things could have gone so wrong in such a short period of time. A few nurses came in, checking Roy's vitals.

Kairi was just about to get up to leave when a knock was heard Roy's door.

"Come on in!" Roy yelled. Please, not Zelda, he silently begged.

The door opened, and Roy's jaw dropped. Kairi gasped, and sat back down in her seat.

"Sora?!"

----------------------------------

Author's Notes -- There's that chapter! Thanks for reading! 

For those wondering... I had a few reviews ask if I was going to include Sora from the game Kingdom Hearts. The original plan was to, eventually, but I had an idea (that might not turn out to well, but it's worth a shot)! I know not everyone that plays Smash Bros. Melee likes Kingdom Hearts... but I think it's a cool game, and I kinda like Sora. ^_^

This story is getting WAY to soap-operaish! ^_^ (Not like it already wasn't... but now more so than ever!) I wrote something that I never thought I'd write... a Zelda/Roy kiss! I'm such an AVID Link/Zelda fan. (I can fight for hours over something like that! =) Maybe I'm just becoming more open minded! Also, the hospital part of this will be over probably next chapter or two.

This chapter was really long in delay. I performed in the first Christmas concert of the year today, and we've been practicing hard for it. (We have two more concerts later this week!) There are a few selections where only the 9-12 graders play... and I'm the only 9-12 flute player that's in the band right now. (Some of the colorguard and majorettes are going to play for concert season... so that will add three more high school flutes.) Anyways, I guess that's this chapter's excuse for not getting it written very quickly. It seems like in every set of author's notes now, I have to make excuses! *TISK TISK* ^_^ I haven't even updated my website since I first uploaded it.

Well, that's all for me now! Thanks for reading, and please let me know what you think!

-- Sherri


	12. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. 

On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, or Kingdom Hearts since I used them in the story. ^_^

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

Fiction By Sherri

SSBM: What The Future May Hold

Chapter Twelve -- Truth Be Told

"Sora, what are you doing here?" Kairi asked. "And how did you find out about Roy?"

Sora just smiled at her. "Kair, Roy's mother told me. She's on her way over as well, but the trip is a little longer for her than it was for me. Luckily, I was in town."

"My... mother?" asked Roy. Silence then filled the room as everyone watched Roy's expressions. 

Roy let his mind drift to the last time he'd seen his mother. It wasn't that long ago, but it felt like an eternity to him. She had left on a "personal trip", leaving Roy to take care of himself. She had assured him that he was old enough, and left him with his friends he had made in Melee.

"I can't believe it... I'll finally get to see her again."

"But I still don't understand," Kairi said, standing up. "How... and why... did Roy's mother contact you, Sora?"

"She contacted me on a cell phone, after hearing about her son's accident." Sora pulled up a chair. "Sorry I startled you, Roy. I really didn't mean to."

"It's fine. What else did she say, Sora? Anything about her trip?"

"No, but I think she'd be more than willing to share it with you when she gets here." 

Kairi sighed. "Hello? Have you been ignoring me? That doesn't answer the other question."

"What other.... oh, that one," Sora said, a grin spreading across his face. 

Roy smirked. "Kairi, you and I have known each other a while... "

"... as have you and I," Sora finished for him. 

"... But, since I've known you, there's something I haven't told you," Roy admitted, his face blushing slightly.

Kairi glanced at him. "And what would that be?" She look almost accusingly at the two.

"Kairi, Sora's my cousin."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Zelda let go of her husband. She looked into his eyes and forced a smile upon her face. 

She loved him. The princess loved her hero. Their relationship had gotten weak, but every now and again, things do get tough. And she was going to talk to him, just as Roy suggested.

But another matter was weighing on the Princess of Hyrule's mind. The kiss. If only she'd pushed him away, and not allowed him to do such a thing to her...

But she had. She had let Roy take her where no other man but Link had ever taken her. Link was her first kiss, and she swore that he would be the only one she ever shared such a bond with. 

Certainly there were no feelings for Roy. But then, why was she battling herself like this?

"Zelda... honey, you're in a daze, what's wrong?"

"Link, do you still love me?" Zelda nearly blurted.

Link's eyes took in a look of hurt. "Love you? Zelda, I love you beyond love. How could you ask such an absurd thing?"

It hit her then. She was supposed to confess at this point that she had kissed another man. The Princess of Hyrule betraying the Prince? Zelda felt ashamed of herself, knowing that she could never look Roy in the eyes the same way again -- if she ever allowed herself to.

"You and I... I'm going to be quite honest with you. We aren't as close as we used to be. We argue more than we used to, and it's been so long since we even... you know... made love."

Link looked down at the bed, not daring to argue. Deep in his heart, he had known this, but wasn't willing to admit to it just yet. 

"And," the princess continued, "when we conceived the baby that I lost... I remember that night well."

Link bit his lip. So did he.

"You were so forceful, like all you wanted was sex," Zelda said tearfully, her words beginning to slur. "It was almost as if you were possessed, like you weren't yourself."

Link got up and walked across the room. He didn't want to face her, to see her cry. His arms folded across his chest, his face cringing with the sound of her tears. He couldn't bear it...

"I'm so sorry," Link choked. "Zelda, I'm so sorry... "

"You know that I can't say no to you! Tell me, what possessed you that night?"

"I don't know, it was like something was just taking me over! Sure, we had been together like that many times, but the last time was Marth's birthday party. It had been three months, Zelda, my body craved you... craved what had been absent for so long!"

"Then why didn't you just tell me! You took me over like... "

"Like I raped you," Link finished. "I never thought it was possible, me to treat you like that. You didn't cry, and he didn't tell me to stop, but deep within me, I know you didn't feel it that night." Link swalled the knot in his throat. "You didn't want to be with me."

Link sat back down, still not facing his wife. "You haven't had love, Zelda. It's been pure physical attraction for so long now. And I almost went as far as hurting you for it!"

Zelda's tears were beginning to slow. The hurt in his voice... the sincere concern... she knew he loved her. And all he wanted was to be close to her, and she knew that.

"I'm sorry," Link sobbed softly. "So sorry, my dear princess. I never meant to hurt you."

"Shh... " Zelda quieted him. She slowly got up out of her bed for the first time on her own, and walked over to Link. She wrapped her arms around him gently. Link stood from his chair and placed his arms around Zelda's frail body, making sure not to squeeze to tightly.

"I love you, Zelda, and I swear, I always will. Tell me, what happened to us? The love we had, it was so strong! How did it fade?"

"It didn't fade, we've only been ignoring it because of other important matters. He haven't been spending enough time together. You and I... we haven't done anything together in so long! It's always doing something for Hyrule, something for the Zoras, something for the Gorons, you know the drill! We can't be alone together anymore! It seems as though our political lives have destroyed our bond!"

"We can work back up to where we were... starting now. Today, Zelda, I swear to you, I will always love you. Always. And be honest with you... and remain faithful for as long as I live... and next time, Zel, I want you like that... I'll ask."

Zelda giggled at Link's offer. "No need, my love. You'll know when I want you, too. And right now, I do, but we'll have to wait 'til I'm out of this establishment first!"

Link smiled and kissed her gently. "It will be better, I promise. I promise you, Zel."

Zelda leaned up agains Link, burrying her face in his chest. He swore his love and his faithfulness. And his honesty. Zelda didn't want him to see her cry as she though about the secret she was forcing herself to keep.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Well, almost everyone has gone home," Young Link said, talking to Fox, the only remaining Smasher besides Marth. 

"It's been a really long day, and... we've been here every day for the past two days with them." Fox kicked back in his chair and yawned. "I want to stay and see Roy one more time before I head back to the Smash Building to eat. I've only been to the Building once in the past two days."

"You and Roy have become pretty good friends, right?"

"Yeah," Fox said, smiling. "He's a really great guy, you know?"

Young Link frowned. "I wasn't a very good friend to him."

"Yeah, I heard about that, but listen, Squirt, don't let it get you down. Stuff happens, you know? Life isn't perfect, if you know what I mean."

"You're tired, Fox, go home."

"Na, I'm fine, Link. You need company. So, what are you going to do about Kairi?"

"I told her to be with Roy. Sure, I like her and everything, but it's just a 'like'. It's not like I'm dead in love with her or anything like that."

"Good for you. Public school is sounding like a better and better idea as the day goes on. Speaking of that, don't you have school?"

"Nope, Link still has to get me registered. And Impa is taking off since Zelda is in the hospital." Young Link yawned and felt his eyeslids get heavier. "Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"You'd make a wonderful pillow," Young Link layed over on him and got comfortable. " 'Night."

" 'Night, Squirt."

A door down the hall the opened with a bang, making both of them get up. 

"So much for that," Fox mumbled under his breath. 

And soon, into sight came Link, with Zelda walking with him.

"Zellie!" Young Link shreiked, making the nurses look in his direction. 

Dr. Mario then came out of his office, holding his usual clipboard. "Zelda! You're up and walking! Better than I thought! I was just about to start working on your release forms!"

"My release forms?" she asked, hope rising in her voice.

"Yes, Princess, you're going home, and Link will take wonderful care of you."

Zelda smiled. She couldn't have heard better knews. She wanted to be gone, out from this place. She felt trapped, but had only been lying in that bed for two days.

"Since nothing was really wrong with you, it's perfectly fine to let you go home," Dr. Mario continued. "Just make sure not to do too much, alright? Please, take care of yourself. And I'll be over to check on you at least once a day."

"Thank you," Zelda said, greatful. Not only was she going home with her husband, but she would at least be away from Roy... for a while.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

A week had passed since Zelda had been released from the hospital. Roy was out now as well, his arm still in a cast from the break. 

Roy had noticed Zelda avoiding him at all costs. At the moment, they were in line to get lunch at the Smash Building.

"What's up with Roy?" Marth asked Link, leaning to whisper. "He's been acting funny."

"Of course, he just got out of the hospital after a terrible accident. He's going to be pretty scarred by it for a while."

"No, Link, I think this has something to do with someone in particular. He zones out so much. Maybe it's Kairi? She hasn't been here as much to see him since Sora came to town. She's been with him."

"Of course, they share a bond similiar to mine and Zelda's," Link said. "They shared a special fruit. Zelda and I share a bond by the Triforce. I sense that Roy's going to get hurt again, though."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Marth confessed. "He's dealt with too much, too soon. Everything seems to be going wrong for him, and it's happened all at once."

"I know," Link agreed. "Glad Young Link made the choice he did, to leave Kairi alone."

"Yeah, but once Young Link gives up, Sora starts in."

Link nodded and found Zelda, already sitting at the table with Samus.

"So, what are you two talking about?" Link asked warmly.

"Oh, the usual," Samus said, smiling. "My problems."

Link laughed. "Falcon again?"

"Kind of... "

"Getting those warm feeling now that the holidays are here?" Zelda asked cheerfully.

"And that damn mistletoe isn't helping." Samus took a bite of a baked potato. "It's sickening."

Roy sighed deeply as he watched the three laugh. Roy had also remembered a bond he was developing with Samus. But she seemed to have her mind on one person, and that was Falcon.

Nothing seems to be going my way, Roy said to himself. They always say things will look up, but why hasn't that happened for me yet?

Roy took his usual spot beside Fox and Pichu. 

"Why the long face?" Fox asked immediately.

"I told you my secret, and it's coming back to haunt me."

"Has Link found out yet?"

"No, and I pray he never does," Roy sighed. "I've done enough to them. I killed a baby, I almost killed her in the process.... and then that thing that I told you about happens.... and remember back in high school? When I was scheming to break Link and Zelda up?"

"Yeah, who could forget that? The look on Link's face when Zelda accused him of those things."

"Yeah, when it was really Marth," Roy mumbled. "I still can't believe Marth did such a thing."

"Well, that's in the past," Fox said firmly. "And he's got Kendall... or Natalie, if he's still insisting... to take care of now."

"Fox, what am I supposed to do?" Roy asked desperately. "What do you do when you've reached your lowest? Try to live with it, or just... "

"You won't do that, and I'll see to it," Fox said, placing a hand on Roy's shoulder. "Just believe, and things will be alright. No doubt about it."

"With I had that kind of faith. When -- if -- Link finds out, I'll never live to see another day."

"... If Link finds out what?" Link asked, walking up behind Roy. "Are you hiding something, Roy?"

Roy turned around, his face draining of color.

"Sorry I overheard," Link said softly. "I just couldn't help but overhear you talking about me and Zelda."

Roy swallowed hard. "It's nothing, Link. Just... something -- rather personal."

"Alright, but it sounded pretty serious. You can talk to me about anything, you know that, right?"

Roy nodded and forced a smile. Link smiled back and returned to his table.

If only he knew... Roy thought painfully. But I won't do that to him. I can't.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Samus smiled as she sat in the lobby, eyeing the mistletoe. It was one thing to be sitting there bored, but another to be sitting there alone.

She had kept Falcon on her mind constantly. Samus knew that it was practically improbable that she and her ex would reunite. 

"Don't let it bother you," she said aloud. In a quiet room with no other occupants, her words sounded terribly loud as they echoed.

She closed her eyes and let her self remember the short while they actually went out. It was short, but as they say, sweet. She had never known Falcon to be so sensitive, but still, he was his usual self most all the time, especially around other people.

But little did she want to admit, Roy was also a raging force in her mind. He had been on her mind as well, almost as much as Falcon, if that was possible. All the pain he had been going through. She was there for him. And she cared for him.

Samus flung her long blonde hair over her shoulder. Her hair was well past her shoulders, which got on her nerves at times. But she kept it long for a few personal reasons: one being Roy liked long hair... or was it Falcon?

Her mind was a jumbled mess. Roy was very handsome, but Falcon also had his own special charm. Both of them had qualities she adored. But she could only choose one. 

But who was for choosing? Maybe she should make them make the choice, by whichever one spent the most time with her. Falcon had talked to her on and off, but showed no real affection like he used to. And Roy? He was that way with practically every girl he ran in to.

Samus smiled as footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. She turned to see her fiery red head, Roy.

"Hi," he said quietly. She motioned for him to sit beside her, so he did.

"How do you feel?" Samus asked in her soft, sweet voice. 

"I've been better, but hopefully, things will clear up soon," Roy replied, gazing into her soft blue eyes.

Roy had always known Samus was beautiful underneath all her armor. And he had agreed with himself many times that a girl like her should not hide herself from the world.

He shook his head. It was those sweet thoughts that got him into trouble with Zelda in the first place, and he wasn't about to cause anything like what he knew could happen, at least not this soon after the first instance.

Roy then saw what was making Samus so quiet. Mistletoe, hung above the doorway of the lobby. Roy just looked at it for a moment, and forced himself to shake the remained of Zelda's kiss out of his mind.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Zelda slipped on her pyjamas, glad that the day was finally over. Of course, she hadn't been training, but she still felt considerably weak.

She stretched as far as her body would allow and fell into bed. Her mind was relaxed, yet she didn't feel right. 

No longer did she want to keep this terrible secret. It had been over a week. Her husband had a right to know what she had done.

She knew that what she had done was wrong, but the guilt would never go away if she kept this secret bottled up inside her. And the longer she kept it, the worse it would be on Link, to know that his wife was able to keep something like that from him for so long.

Zelda decided it was time. She and Link normally talked before they turned out the lights every night. This would be the time to tell him. But lying in bed next to him, then telling him that she had kissed another man? It was inapropriate.

You're just making excuses, Zelda said. Be realistic. If he can forgive Roy and Marth for the horrible things they did to him in high school, surely he can forgive me for a passionless kiss that wasn't even my fault.

But I still could have pushed him away....

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed, her husband getting out of the shower. "Out already?"

"Yeah, I just had to feel clean, that's all. So, ready for bed?"

Zelda smiled her best smile. "Yes."

Link positioned himself into bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. After their "discussion" in the hospital, Link knew that something had to be done about their relationship. So he started doing the things he always used to do when they first got married. And one of them was actually spending a few moments with his wife, holding her and falling asleep with her in his arms. 

This is it, Zelda told herself. No more waiting. "Link?"

Zelda slipped out from his hold and sat up in her spot. Link looked puzzled, but he too sat up. "What's wrong, honey?" Link asked, now concerned.

"You swore to me that you would be honest with me, and that means I have to be honest with you in return."

"We promised that to each other on our wedding day... and again in the hospital." Link took Zelda's hand.

"I've been keeping something from you." Zelda frowned at how easy this seemed to be for her.

"Like what?"

"It happened in the hospital, when Roy came to see me, remember?" 

Link nodded.

"He and I got to talking about our relationship. You know, mine and yours, and how things had been going a little... rought."

Link frowned. "Are we past that now, my love?"

"I feel as though we are, but to be truly past it, you must know this. And this might affect more than our relationship. Your friendship with Roy might be altered as well."

Link only looked into her eyes, only wondering what she might say.

She filled her lungs with a deep breath before telling him what had been plauging her. "Link, Roy and I were talking, and... I don't even remember how it happened. But... before I knew it, he had leaned in -- and kissed me."

------------------------------

Author's Notes -- There's Chapter 12!!

Thanks to those that read the "important author's note" that I had placed as a temporary Chapter 12. It was a rather long one, I know, and I'm sorry if I offended anyone by what I wrote. I wasn't referring to everyone on the specific reviews, only the ones that got violent.

But I must say this: When I wrote the part about not being able to write like I felt I should write because of obligations... this chapter truly turned out to be MY style. I just relaxed and wrote with my words and my feelings and my imagination.... and it felt great! I feel like it's me again writing, not some robot that's programmed to write as others tell it to....

I feel like I'm back! It's me again! ^_^ That probably sounds weird to those that weren't on during the 5 hours I had that author's note up. But I discussed how I felt like this story was getting hard to write. But now, I feel things going downhill. I was stuck at first, but now I think I know what's going to happen.

Thanks for the encouraging reviews and helpful words. Please review and tell me what you think. I didn't understand how important reiviews were until I started getting reviews and emails that were almost threatening. But thanks to those that supported me!

-- Sherri  
http://www.geocities.com/sherrilynn_04 (I ACTUALLY UPDATED IT!)


	13. New Friends, New Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. Melee. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. 

On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, or Kingdom Hearts since I used them in the story. ^_^

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

Fiction By Sherri

SSBM: What The Future May Hold

Chapter Thirteen -- New Friends, New Feelings

Zelda looked into his deep blue eyes. In them, she found not anger as she was expecting, but instead, a great fear and distress was found.

He looked down at their silk bedsheets. Zelda watched for a moment, and soon, she found a small tear drip down onto the bedding. His grib on her hand became almost unbearable as he squeezed her harder and harder.

"I don't blame you," Link whispered softly. "I was everything but a husband to you. You sought love, and I wasn't giving you any. True affection was what you needed. And as I said about you... You craved it. You had to have it from any source that would give it to you. Your body needs what it needs to stay alive."

"Link, Roy was the one who kissed me. I didn't even institute it. He just leaned foreward, and bam, it happened."

"So that's all you've been keeping?"

"Yes, I promise you that."

Link's tear-stained face looked up at her. His eyes were those of a puppy dog. Zelda felt weak before, but as she watched her husband break down before her, she felt defenseless.

"I've said it many times, but... I'm sorry," Link said. "I'm sorry for how we've drifted. And I know that all of the 'I'm sorry's' in the world isn't going to make up for it."

"It's not your fault, Link!" Zelda exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm to blame just as much as you!"

Link sobbed softly while Zelda cradled him. Zelda felt odd; she wasn't used to holding him. Telling him was easier than she thought it'd be. And as always, Link was the man she knew he was deep down.

"Zelda?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Make love to me." Link lifted his hand and stroked her face. "Tell me that I'm still the man you want."

"Of course you are, Link," Zelda whispered into his ear. She lifted his face up to hers and kissed his lips gently. 

"That's so wonderful to hear," Link whispered after reluctantly breaking the kiss. "You've told me that I'm still the man you want. Now show me, my love. Show me with your most passionate of actions."

"I'd be glad to." Zelda moved her hand and placed it on Link's chest. She could feel his heart beating rapidly. "Don't be so tense, Link. Relax. And let me show you, just as you asked me to... "

Link's tense muscles relaxed on command. He let Zelda's soft touch soothe him. He took Zelda into his arms and held her tightly, laying her down onto their soft bed. Zelda closed her eyes and let Link's soft lips kiss her tenderly. Nothing but love and passion raged through the two as they laid there, forgetting about everything else. Zelda sighed softly as she reached over and turned out the lights, knowing that things had went from shaky to perfect.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

The next morning, it was raining outside, and everyone seemed to be in a dreary mood. Roy was walking with Kairi and Sora down the halls of the Smash Building, talking to them for the first time in five days.

"I can't believe you two are cousins!" Kairi exclaimed. "It just seemes so... weird!"

"We've already been through this," Sora laughed. "Roy's mom is my dad's sister."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kairi asked.

"Because we hadn't known that long, either," Roy said. "You remember that time you were talking to me, you know, after that fight me and Link had where he knocked me out? Well, you mentioned Sora. I had just found out then, that's why it was such a shock. I don't know why it didn't cross my mind to tell you."

"Maybe it was because you were thinking of too many other things, Roy!" Sora exclaimed. "Goodness! You had so much on your mind: Link, his younger self, Kairi... it's hard to keep everything in order."

"Yeah, it is, huh?" Roy laughed and Sora playfully punched him in the shoulder. 

Roy smiled and grabbed his shoulder just as he saw Zelda skipping down the hallway. Roy's smile faded as his mind once again returned to that moment... the moment he had kissed her.

"Hi, Zelda... " Roy waved shyly at the princess.

"Hi, Roy!" Zelda exclaimed. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just taking a walk."

"Could I... speak to you for a moment?" she asked hopefully.

Roy's eyes filled with wonder. "Uh, sure, Zel. Excuse me, Kairi, Sora."

Roy followed Zelda down the hallway, where they finally stopped in the empty lobby.

"What is it, Zelda?"

Zelda smiled and clasped her hands together. "I told Link about our kiss. And he didn't mind. It was like... he didn't care at all about it. But he did cry. He held me so tightly last night, like he'd never held me before. And we made love for the first time in so long!"

"Made love?" Roy asked. "And just last week, you'd said it had been a while... so you and Link are doing alright?"

"We talked about it, and we're just fine," Zelda said happily. "And thanks so much for the advice. Talking to him was so much easier than I thought. He was so understanding and caring."

"I told you he would be. Because he loves you so much." 

"I know. And I know now more than ever." The two exchanged smiles, and Zelda walked back down the hallway to be with Link.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Young Link nervously looked around. This was different than he was used to. The school had changed so much since he had last been a student at a school such as this. There were new teachers, new rooms, new surroundings... and new people.

For the most part, most were the same friends he'd always had, and they had recognized him immediatley. Of course, Nana and Popo were his age, and went to the same public school they had before. Young Link was thankful that he had most of his classes with the Ice Climbers, two people that he recognized and knew so well.

He had his homeroom and first period with Nana, so Young Link followed the female Ice Climber to their class. 

"Ninth grade is going to be a little weird," Young Link said to Nana. "The last time I came to a public school, I was in... well, fourth! But I took that placement test, and they said I was a ninth grader!"

"Well, technichally, you are, because you're fourteen, like me," Nana said in her newly-matured sweet voice. She had traded in her parka for a light pink sweater and a pair of blue jeans. She let her hair fall down her back in a long braid that reached her waist. 

"I guess so," Young Link said, smiling. He too no longer wore his green tunic. Of course, he knew that was because Link discussed his "maturing body" with him, and they both decided that nice button down shirts and jeans or khakis was the route he should take. So he started dressing just like his older self, wearing nice shirts and blue jeans... or khaki, whichever one suited him for that day.

Nana opened the door for him and he followed her. 

Mr. Toadstool was the teacher that was sitting behind the desk. Nana had previously told him that he moved from teaching 11th and 12th grade history... to 9th grade science.

Young Link swallowed hard as he remembered Mr. Toadstool from when he taught his older self. And he silently hoped that this time, Mr. Toadstool had changed.

"Ah, Link, I see you're here," Mr. Taodstool said, smiling warmly. Young Link smiled back, wanting to start off on the right foot. "And you're on time! Wonderful!"

Young Link blushed, knowing what his new teacher was talking about. He took a look around the room to take in his new surroundings. But in the corner, he recognized a familiar face at once.

"FOX?!" Young Link exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you knew!" his friend exclaimed. "I'm an intern here! I'm going to be teaching science. It was an interest of mine a while back, and I finally went to college for it, believe it or not!"

"So... you wanted to be... a teacher?! So this is where you've been during the day!"

"Yeah," Fox replied. "But some of that time has been spent with Krystal. I'm planning on 'popping the question' to her very, very soon!"

Young Link smiled. "Good luck to the both of you!"

Fox smiled back. "Better take your seat before Mr. Toadstool gets angry."

Young Link nodded and took the seat that Fox showed him to. He placed his backpack on the back of his chair, just like the other students had done with thiers. 

"Students," Mr. Toadstool said. "We have a new student. He's not exactly new to this school, but most of you haven't seen him in years. Welcome back Link... and you've adopted the last name Harkinian, correct? Princess Zelda's last name?"

"Yes," he answered shyly. "Link Harkinian. Princess Zelda and Prince Link adopted me. I'm a Harkinian now... just like my... older self. "

The young boy sitting next to Link jerked his head to face him. Link noticed his actions, and turned to look at him as well.

Link had never seen him before. He must have come during the three years that I wasn't here, Link thought to himself.

Link smiled and waved at the unfamiliar boy, and the other boy did the same.

"I'm Link," he said, extending his hand. "Link Harkinian."

"And I'm Yugi Mutou," he replied. "Nice to meet you, Link."

Yugi smiled. "Did you say you were the son of a Princess?"

Link blushed. "Not really. See, it's hard to explain. I have an... older self. I don't know how it happened... but I met him one day when I signed up for a Melee tournament. And this guy, that looked just like me and wore the same clothes, just with a few modifications, was standing there. I didn't know who he was, but I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He was just as shocked as I was when he turned around to see me. He said, 'It's... me.' And he asked if I knew anything about the 'Ocarina of Time' and a 'Princess Zelda'. I told him I did, and he nearly passed out."

"So you don't know how your times... interchanged, or... "

"Nope," Link said. "But somehow, our times crossed. With the Ocarina of Time, Link had the ability to travel back and forth through time, so that's how he knew me. He WAS me."

Yugi just looked at him. He then smiled. "That's odd, but I can somewhat relate to you. I'll tell you all about it at break, all right?"

"Sure!" Link exclaimed. He was glad to be back in public school. And he had already met a new friend. Yugi seemed very nice to Link, just like his older self was when he was younger... well.... 

Sometimes Young Link wondered why he hadn't turned out exactly like Link. If he was truly his younger self, then why didn't he? And furthermore, if some odd vortex had opened up or anything of the sort, why hadn't he tried to go back to his "own land, own time"? Maybe it's because he liked it with his older self. To him, Link was the perfect gentleman, a man that would do anything for anyone. So he could only guess that since he met up with his older self, Young Link didn't become like him at all. Because if he was going to... that would mean a "Young Zelda" exsisted somewhere... and he hadn't found her yet. If he ever would. 

So the only explanation he could come up with was that running into Link changed his destiny. Or maybe it was Melee. He didn't know, and it didn't matter to him. He was happy the way he was. Trying to find a way out of life as he knew it would ensure to change his life once again -- and this time, it could be for the worst. So he decided to stay where he was, they way he was.

Young Link snapped back to attention when Fox began to teach the lesson. Mr. Toadstool only stood back to watch his intern. Fox smiled brightly the entire time he taught the lesson. Young Link was happy, not just because he was back in the place he had longed so much to be, but because one of his best friends, Fox McCloud, was doing something he loved to do. And oddly enough, it was teaching!

He sighed heavily. This was going to be great. And Nana... he had noticed the changed that had taken place. It was surely true what they always said: the girls begin to look lovely around the ninth grade...

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

It had never occurred to him.

Zelda told Link. Should he tell Kairi?

Of course not, why does it matter? Roy asked himself over and over. Kairi and I aren't a couple, so why would she care?

Because she cares about you, you moron, he replied to himself. That's why.

Roy was now sitting alone, trying to think of some way to put himself at ease. He always felt slightly odd around Kairi now. Zelda had told Link. It was up to him to tell Kairi...

Not it isn't, that voice kept saying. Why does it matter? Sure, she loves you, but have you sworn your loyalty to her officially yet?

"Yes," Roy said aloud. He remembered telling her that he would always be there for her, no matter what.

But still, the voice echoed. You didn't promise.

"Shut up!" Roy yelled at the voice in his mind. "Just shut up!"

He was thankful he was in his room by himself, otherwise the others would think he had gone crazy.

"I just wish there were a way out of all this!! A way that I could erase it all!"

"Roy, are you alright?" 

Roy snapped around, hearing the voice from outside his room. 

"Samus?" Roy asked.

"Yes, it's me, what's going on? You sound... stressed." 

Roy opened his door. Samus was standing there, smiling wide.

"Come on in," Roy said, almost exhausted from doing nothing more than thinking.

"So, what's been bothering you?" Samus asked as she sat down on the couch Roy had in his room.

"Everything," Roy replied as he sat down next to her.

Samus wished that she didn't blush so easily. She could feel her cheeks get hot when Roy looked at her. She laughed nervously, making it obvious to Roy that she was slightly afraid.

"You asked what was wrong with me," Roy said almost seductively. "What's the matter, Sammie?" Roy slid his arm around her shoulders.

Idiot, Roy said to himself. You just got through exclaiming about how you feel about Kairi. So why are you doing this?

The only explanation was that he felt as though he needed affection, and Kairi wasn't giving him any. Not since Sora had come. Kairi had spent all her time with Sora since he came to visit, and it was begining to bother Roy greatly. Maybe Kairi didn't feel for Roy the same as he felt for her. Maybe they didn't truly love one another at all, and it was just some dumb crush that both of them experienced. Of course, acting as both of them so often do wouldn't help them find out, either. But there were several ways to find out such things, and Roy was about to try one of them.

If I don't feel anything, I'll know.... Roy thought to himself.

Roy slowly turned Samus's face towards his. "I know, Samus, last night... was uncomfortable for both of us. It's like we both -- well, you know -- but couldn't bring ourselves to do such a daring thing. But there's only one way to find out if we... feel anything... "

Samus took a nervous breath. "You've talked to me so much about Kairi. You said that you -- "

"... Loved her, yes. But how can I be so sure? She doesn't seem to be returning my affections anymore, not since Sora came to visit. I told you that last night. Sora's an old friend of Kairi's, and they were once in a very strong relationship together. What happend? She won't tell me. But it seems things are working out for them. It seems as though every time I find someone... "

"... They get taken away. I know that feeling," Samus finished softly. "I know very well what you're dealing with."

"Falcon again?" 

"Yes," Samus admitted. "But like you, it might not be real. He was just someone that I had past relations with, so feelings for him will always be there, I guess you could say." Samus pasued. "Have you feeling for Kairi begun to fade?"

"At the moment, I don't feel like it. But what seems real anymore? After that accident, I just want to live my life to its fullest. I don't want to sit around and wait for Kairi when something better could be right in front of me, waiting for me."

Samus looked into his eyes. "And by that you mean?"

Roy's breathing began to get harder as his heart pounded faster. "I told myself that I was stupid for kissing Zelda. She told you about that, I remember you telling me. And I said that I would never act that reckless again. But who's to say something like that when you never know what the future holds?"

"I suppose you're right," Samus agreed, scooting closer to Roy. 

Roy moved his arm from the back of the couch and placed it on her shoulder, making her spin around to meet him face-to-face once again.

"Let's just forget about everything -- and everyone -- else right now," Roy whispered. 

"It's a deal." Samus spoke quietly as she put her arms around Roy. Roy only stared at her, dazed. Hus uncasted arm found its way around her suprisingly delicate body. Their lips met in a soft kiss. And everything else was temporarily forgotten.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Young Link entered the castle, exhausted. With him was Nana... and Nana alone. Popo had gone home with Ness to work on a project. So Link invitied Nana over to spend the afternoon with him.

"I see you're home," Impa said, greeting him warmly.

"Yup. And Nana's with me. She'll be here for a few hours, until her brother gets back from Ness'."

"Alright. Zelda's in her room, and Link's training with Roy and Marth this afternoon." 

"Again? I thought he only did that once a week. This is the fourth day this week!"

"Haven't you heard?" Impa asked. "The tournament. It's coming up."

"Oh, that's right!" Nana exclaimed. "Popo said something about it, but it slipped my mind. Too many other things to do."

"I know what you mean," the younger Link replied. "Come on, Nana, let's find something to do."

Nana nodded and followed Young Link upstairs. 

"Fox, I can't believe it," Young Link said, once in his room. "A teacher?"

"Yup, and has been an intern only for about two weeks now. It was shocking, but I can't believe you didn't hear."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me," Link said, almost hurt. "I hope it goes well for him."

"So, this guy, Yugi," Nana said, changing the subject, after a period of silence. "I see you've made friends with him quickly."

"He's a very nice guy."

"I can tell you like him," Nana said. "You spent all of break and lunch talking with him. Of course, it's good that you're making new friends. So many years here, and the main people you speak to are the Melee people."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Young Link asked playfully. "Come on, it's only my first day! You could have sat with us!"

"Why would I be jealous?" she asked flatly. "You're allowed to have more friends."

"Then please don't sound so jealous," Young Link begged. "It hurts my feelings. You're a wonderful friend."

"And so are you," Nana replied, smiling. "So how are you dealing with Kairi?"

"I've almost completely forgotten about her," he admitted. "Strange, yes, but it's very true. I know that Roy was better for her. He's older and more mature, and he can give her things I can't."

"Like what?"

"Like real love," Link replied. "She deserves someone that can show her true affection, not just these lusty little actions that I've been giving her."

"You're strong to say that," Nana replied to his confesssion. "It takes guts to admit stuff like that."

"Yeah, well... nevermind. I'm doing fine. I just hope Roy's alright."

"Speaking of that... the doctors told him no Melee until they told him otherwise, just like Zelda. Why is he training with Link and Marth, then?"

"He's not really 'training' with them, more like cheerleading -- I mean coaching." 

Nana giggled. "Sure, whatever. It's good that he's there for support, even if he can't compete."

"Well, that's the Roy that everyone knows. And it's why Kairi's so much better off with him."

Nana smiled at her friend. "You'll find someone, Link, trust me. Kairi was wrong for you, so that doesn't mean everyone else is."

"I guess you're right," he said, smiling back. You never know, he thought. It might just be you.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Where's Roy?" Marth asked, lowering his sword.

"I don't know," Link replied. "He was supposed to be here, right?"

"Just like he always is. Maybe he's with Kendall?"

"But wouldn't he have told us?" Link asked. "Roy always lets us know when he's not going to be here."

"True. And Peach would have told me if she had asked Roy to babysit." 

Link's eyes widened then with a sudden thought. "What if he's hurt? He's still not completely healed, you know!"

"It could be a possibility, why don't we go check?"

"Hrm," Link mumbled. "To be totally honest, I'd rather not."

"Why?" 

"Because," he whispered. "He might be in the middle of something... er, important." Link sheathed his sword and took of his sheild.

"Like what?"

"Kairi was here earlier, maybe he's with her." Link laughed.

"And do you always have to think like that?" Marth asked curiously.

"Just thinking cautiously," Link replied to Marth. "You never know."

Marth sheathed his sword as well, and sat down beside Link. "Tell me the truth, Link. Are you mad at Roy?"

"Why would I be?"

"Don't play stupid, I know, stupid!"

Link laughed, this time, falling over in the grass. "Word gets around quick."

"Don't forget, I'm Roy's best friend." Marth stated.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Link closed his eyes. He was freezing, but didn't want to go inside. They could always use the indoor training areas, but Link preferred the outdoors to staying inside. He had almost decided that his tunic and leggings were not enough to wear, but remebered that he had been through worse than just a little below forty degrees.

"Well, if you won't, then I will. You worried me when you said he might be hurt," Marth said, standing. "You've walking in on more than your fair share, it's my turn."

Link grinned and yelled after Marth as he walked away, "Hope you don't get scarred for life!" 

"And I hope you don't get frostbite! Get out of the grass and go inside! Get something warm to drink!"

"Sure thing, if you promise you'll come back with your eyesight!"

Marth laughed. "Cut it out, Link! Just go already!"

"Fine, fine, and you too!"

"Geez, I'm going, I'm going!" Marth began to run towards the Smash Building, hoping silently that Roy was alright.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Roy threw his shirt back on over his head the best he could. Samus laughed as she watched him struggle.

"Here, let me help," she said, pulling it over his head for him and helping him get it past his arm. "There, all better."

Roy smiled and thanked her. "Samus, I'm sorry... "

"Listen, we stopped, alright? Things didn't get out of hand." 

Roy frowned as he thought about the consequences. He had learned well from Marth and Peach's example, and didn't intend to follow it.

"Why do you look so sad?" Samus asked, inturrupting his thoughts.

"Just thinking about Marth," he admitted quietly. "And all that he's been through in just three years."

"As you said earlier, you never can tell what the future may hold."

"And it might hold things that you don't want to deal with, but are stuck dealing with them."

Samus put her arms around his shoulder. "Roy, I haven't felt so safe and warm with anyone... in so long."

Roy smiled. "You give me a feeling Kairi could have never given me."

"You don't mean that."

"Sure I do, Sammie," Roy said, stroking her cheek. "And if she finds out, I don't care. She'll be fine. She's got Sora."

"How are you certain that they're going to work out?" Samus asked, worried.

"Is anything certain anymore?" 

"You sure are good with the intellectual thinking," Samus said as she laughed. "See what I mean? You make everything seem so... simple. When in fact, it's such a mess right now that I'm starting to feel like I'll never get out of it."

"I wish I could be so convincing to myself," Roy said. "It's easy to make others think that things are going to be okay. But convincing myself is the hard part."

Samus hugged him. "It will be okay, Roy. Things will work out. Sure, everything seems to be going weird for you right now, but that doesn't mean they always will."

Roy smiled. "You're right."

Roy leaned in to kiss Samus gently. "I better go," Samus said. "Don't get me wrong, I would love to stay here with you, but I have a little training to take care of."

"TRAINING!" Roy exclaimed loudly. "I told Marth and Link I would be there for them! Oh no!" Roy kissed Samus quickly. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later. I hope they won't be too mad... " Roy rushed out the door, and Samus followed him to go to her own practice.

Marth was rounding the corner, and saw Roy running. "Wait, come back here, Roy!"

Roy turned around to see Marth catching up to him.

"I'm so sorry," Roy blurted out. "I was busy."

"Ah, just like Link said!" Marth shouted. "So where's Kairi now? Why isn't she with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked.

"Kairi. Come on, I know what you're talking about. You were with her."

"No, I wasn't, and don't think I'm lying." Roy looked at Marth, who seemed to have not believed a word.

"Truth, please?"

Roy sighed a sigh of defeat. "I wasn't with Kairi, but I was spending some quality time with someone else. And sinse you're my best friend, of course you can know, just not now, alright? I'm sure you and Link would like to get back to practicing."

"Actually, Link's lips were turning blue, so I told him to go get warm. We're not doing anything right now, I'm free to talk."

"Alright, let's go back to my room, then. I don't like standing out in the hallway."

Marth followed Roy into his room. Roy plopped down on his couch, but Marth remained standing.

"Quality time, eh?" he asked, walking to the center of the room. "And this is what you call 'quality time'?"

Roy shook his head, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean this," Marth said, picking up a black satin bra off the floor.

-----------------------------

Special Note: *sighs* I'm in a little bit of a shock right now. I just had a cousin that was VERY close to me pass away... and he was only 20. He died in his college dorm room, and no one knows why yet. =(. He was very close to the members of the OHS Marching Black and Gold... And one of the top performers while he was a member. Of course, as the members of the Marching Black and Gold say, "Once a member, always a member". And Lee was more than just a member of the band. He was like family to almost every single musician in the OHS band. But for me, he was literally family. On my website, I have a little more about him.=) It's at http://www.geocities.com/sherrilynn_04. 

Author's Notes: End Chapter Thirteen! And I'm not sure how good it turned out. Sometimes I think that I'm starting to lose track of what I'm doing in the story with all these events going on... So I'm sorry if everything seems weird or out of order, or something to that nature. And for the soap-opera turn it's onviously taking... :S I just hope this story is going alright.... it worries me alot sometimes.

As you can see, yet another non-Melee character has made his way into my story: Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh! I am a rather new fan to Yu-Gi-Oh, so I don't know too much. Some readers have told me that by adding characters outside of Melee, the story doesn't feel right. But I needed a good friend for Young Link since he's back in public school. And Yugi Mutou was the perfect friend!... at least in my opinion. But it's kind of odd, because Yugi would be a senior in high school if I aged him three years like I did everyone else. But hey, I like the idea of him being Y. Link's friend! And it's all part of that "getting back to me" process! ^_^

I have gotten a few reviews about Roy, and how I seem to be so hard on him. Sorry if it seems that way. Roy is my favorite character besides Link and Zelda. And I don't want to make him seem like a "bad person" as sometimes said. Things will start to work out as planned for Roy soon. =) 

Hrm... I guess that's all for author's notes. I have so many other explanations, but I guess they'll have to wait until next chapter. (Like Nana's new look... I saw a wonderful fan art on a site that had her drawn older, and she was very beautiful!) Thanks SO MUCH for all the emails that I have gotten! And thanks for the encouragement and support that you gave me. =) It means a lot.

-- Sherri


	14. Memories Of The Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I do wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) _**I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. **_

_On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, __**Kingdom Hearts**__, Yugi or __**Yu-Gi-Oh!**__ since I used them in the story. ^_^_

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

Fiction By Sherri

* * *

_**SSBM: What The Future May Hold**_

**Chapter Fourteen -- Memories Of The Past**

Roy tried his hardest to swallow the knot that had formed in the center of his throat. His mind was racing terribly. He knew the truth, but explaining to Marth the events that had happened -- and why he had allowed them to happen -- would be next to impossible. Because he knew that once his best friend's mind was set on something, it was a one-way street, and there was no changing his thoughts.

"Roy, what's happened to you?" Marth asked. He dropped the bra back on the floor, then gave it a disguested look. "You said you weren't with Kairi. So who were you with, Roy?" Marth sighed heavily. "Roy, don't do this to yourself. You've always been so strong, but for the past several... somethings, I don't know what you've let yourself become. And whatever that is, please, don't let it continue. Tell me the truth, Roy. Who was it, and why, why did you let it happen?"

"And I've already told you that you're my best friend and you will find out anyway." Roy smiled a weak half smile, hoping that it would lighten the mood. "It's too damn easy for me to tell you things, you know that?"

Marth chuckled. "Come on, I'm anxious. Who? And I cross my heart that I won't flip out."

"Samus," Roy admitted. He sighed a mental sigh, relieved that the name had come out clearer than he expected. But the younger swordsman wasn't sure what reaction he expected from Marth.

"Samus?" Marth asked, in shock. "You two... "

Roy rolled his eyes. The bra in the floor told Marth the obvious, or at least the obvious of what could have happened, not what actually did. "Not all the way, but things did get a little -- "

"Yeah, I kinda see that," Marth interrupted. "Please, I beg you, just... don't, alright? Please. I love Peach and Kendall very much, but... I just wish it would have happened a little later on in my life. And this recklessness of yours is going to end up getting you, and not to mention someone else, in a lot of trouble and heartache."

"I know. And that's what stopped me."

Marth smiled a smile of relief. "You've always had a strong will, you know?"

"I try," Roy said quietly. "But if I had such a strong will, I wish it would show up more often."

"Trust me, if you'd let it, it would." Marth sat down beside him. "Besides that, how are you feeling? Physically, I mean."

"I'm feeling pretty darn healthy, considering the events that have happened over the past couple of weeks. You know, I realized... Kairi isn't what I need. She's put me through nothing but pain, and let me to believe that it was Teen Link's fault."

"I guess that's the way you could look at it. So what made you see?"

"A number of things, Marth. When you're very close to losing your life, you see things much more clearly than the average person. Suddenly, the little things become more important and the things you thought were your whole life -- you realized they were nothing but meaningless."

"I can honestly say that I cannot relate to you," Marth began. "I've never had an experience like you've had. Of course, your whole life has been hard. Why can't Fate just give you a damn break? Things are beginning to get way out of hand in your life, and you sure as hell don't need to add to the problems you're already facing."

Roy only looked down at his feet, which were crossed beneath him. He couldn't find a reply. Things had been terribly hard for him in the past, but he planned on making his future better. The young boy's mind wasn't sure what to think, but his heart knew well what it felt.

"Marth, I can honestly say... I do not feel anything for Kairi anymore. And I don't know how it happened. As I've already said, I've begun to see things differently. She's not worth the trouble I've put myself through. If Teen Link saw that, then I can, too."

Marth gave his best friend a disbelieving stare. "I just hope you know what you're doing, Roy. You can only have so many second chances."

"And I plan on making the most out of them. Just let me make this decision for myself. Kairi isn't right for me. Sora came back for a reason other than visiting me and accompanying my mother. He came back for his childhood love, and that's Kairi. With the bond they shared, I honestly don't see Kairi in my future. She belongs with Sora."

"And you?"

"I'll live," Roy replied. "Marth, you've got better things to do than worry about me."

"Like what?"

"Like taking care of your daughter," Roy said sternly. "She hardly gets to see you as it is. Now go, while you have some free time, and be with her. Peach is out at the moment right now, too, so one of her attendents has Kendall."

Marth's eyes met the floor. "Roy, I feel absolutely awful. I fathered a child I hardly ever see."

"Then change that. Take that blasted vacation already! I'm fine, don't worry about me. Spend some time with your daughter... because you never know what's going to happen tomorrow. I think I proved to be an example of that."

"You're the best friend and advice giver I've ever known, Roy," Marth said warmly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It will be arranged, and I'll get to spend a little time with Peach and Kendall. But after New Year's. I'd rather do that here with all of you instead of on some tiny island in the middle of the ocean where they don't even keep track of time."

Roy laughed. "Which is just what you need! But fine, fine! After New Year's it is!"

Marth patted Roy on the back and left his room. 

Roy kicked back on the couch and looked at the bra that was left lying in the center of his large bedroom.

_I'm not sure if I should be scared of what might have been,_ Roy thought, _or if I should just let it go. Either way, I have to be strong... if not for myself, then for Marth._

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Fox threw himself onto one of the plush couches in the main lobby of the Smash Building. He fluffled one of the pillows and crossed his arms behind his head. Thoughts of what he had told Young Link earlier that day came rushing back to him.

He figured it was time... time to finally ask Krystal to marry him. 

Fox was somewhat frightened of the idea, but it pleased him all the more. Fox knew good and well that he had to make certain he was ready for such a committment.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Falco asked suddenly, coming from behind, scaring Fox.

"Falco!" Fox exclaimed. "There's nothing much going on, just got back from school."

"I still find the idea of you teaching absolutely absurd. Even if it is science. You belong doing other things."

Fox sat up straight on the couch, making room for Falco to sit down. "Listen, Falco, I know that you're not too fond of the idea, but it's something nice I can do. And I really do enjoy it. I'm interning for one of Young Link's classes, by the way."

"Oh yeah," Falco said, "he went back to public school today, didn't he?"

"Yes, and he's fitting in quite well again with all his classmates. And he's made a few new friends along the way."

Falco reached for a remote control. He turned the television on, looking for something to watch. 

"Nothing interesting as usual."

"You haven't even flipped through all the channels yet... "

Captain Falcon, from the corner, laughed at the two. "Just check the preview guide that comes with the TV."

Fox smiled. "Sounds like a good idea, Falco, have you ever heard of doing that?"

"Leave me alone." 

Fox began to laugh, along with the few others in the room. 

Pichu, however, just sat in the corner, playing with Kendall. Kendall loved playing with the smaller Pokémon, especially Pichu.

Marth entered the room and looked around. He smiled when his eyes met Kendall. 

"Hi there," he said, picking her up. "Why don't you come with me?"

"Daddy!" Kendall gave him a huge hug when she realized who had picked her up from her spot next to Pichu. 

Marth smiled as he admired his daughter, a true princess. For her, it wasn't just a nickname. And explaning that to her at the age of two and a half was a little complicated. But her beauty, even though she was still a toddler, was evident. She looked just like her father, and Marth couldn't help but smile when he saw his daughter, no matter how awful his day had been. True, sometimes he wondered what might have been if the events of three years ago hadn't taken place. But holding his daughter made him forget about wanting to forget.

"Isn't that cute?" Peach asked Fox, startling him once again. 

"Yup, sure is," he agreed, letting himself daydream. His mind always found itself wandering to Krystal, but this time, it wandered to the future, where he saw himself with Krystal -- and a few children.

"Hi everyone!" Young Link said as he and Nana came through the door. "Sorry we're late!"

"About time you showed up," Popo said angrily. "Sister, what took you?"

"Don't be so accusing, brother. I was simply spending time with Link."

Popo rolled his eyes and Ness, who was beside him, remained quiet. But both the boys were thinking the same thing.

Nana flipped her hair behind her back. It was now out of the braid and just flowed freely down her back. 

Young Link smiled at his two friends across the room. "So are we going to train or what?"

"Or what is more like it," Ness said, finally speaking. "Link, I think your new little girlfriend's brother wants to have a talk with you."

"Huh?" Young Link asked, shocked. "Wha -- "

"Sister is the one I'd rather talk to," Popo said. "Come, sis."

Nana obeyed her brother's orders and followed him into a safer room where no one was present.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Link layed down on his bed, his face burried in a pillow. The night before had been wonderful for him; a true memory. But his real feelings had been concealed, hidden away from everyone. Even Zelda.

No, he wasn't angry. He wasn't in the least bit jealous, either.

He hated himself for letting his relationship with Zelda come to the terms it had.

They, in everyone's eyes, were the perfect couple. It seemed to the world that nothing bad every happened to them, at least until Zelda's car accident with Roy. But even then, they managed to remain strong in the worst of times, keeping their vows of "for better or worse".

And Link planned on keeping "til death do us part", as well. But to his dismay, Zelda had let herself taste another man's kiss, and to Link, that was more than untolerable. They had been each other's first real kiss, and Link hadn't even desired to feel any other woman than Zelda.

He knew that what Roy had done was not her fault. Roy had simply taken a kiss from his wife spontaneously. But it still didn't feel right, and it still hurt him to think....

Link was glad that Roy hadn't shown up for his and Marth's training. His mood had gotten considerably better when Marth noticed Roy's absence. But his mood only returned back to its original state of depression when he left the grounds to lie inside of the bedroom he shared with his wife.

Instead of going back to the Smash Building, Link had decided to go home. It was too much for him to bear, having to face the person that had kissed his wife agaist her own will. So retreating to the castle seemed a much better idea for him.

Link's ears perked at the sound of Zelda singing softly as she walked down the hallway. The doorknob then turned, and in came the woman who could change his mood. 

"Link, you're home," she said happily. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I thought you went to do a little shopping?"

"I came back early, right after I got done. No extra stops this time."

Link smiled and reached out for her. Zelda fell into his arms and the two shared a warm embrace. 

"Where did that come from?" Zelda asked curiously. "Feeling awful?"

"Yes," Link mumbled. "Zel, ever since you told me about Roy... I can't face him. Nor do I want to. It's like I want to forbid his face and every other aspect that belongs to Roy out of my mind for good."

"I thought you told me that it was okay, Link."

"It is," Link replied. "On your behalf. I just want to know what possessed a good friend to take my wife and taste her kiss while I'm not there."

Zelda placed her hand at the back of Link's head and played with his hair, twisted several strands around her finger. She knew that Link loved having his hair played with, and she watched as a smile swept his face.

"Link, Roy was just as depressed as I was. Remember when you talked about my body's deprivation of affection? Roy was feeling it as well. That's what got us all into this mess. Roy needed love, and he sought it from me."

Link's face softened. "I guess you're right. But... do you still... think about that kiss?"

"Of course not!" Zelda defended herself. "And I'm being completely honest. I've already told you, Link. You're the one I love, and the only one. You're not sharing my heart with anyone, I promise."

Link brought Zelda's face down to his and kissed her gently. "No more secrets between us, alright? We've already been drifting away from each other. You and I -- we need more quality time together."

Zelda continued playing with her husband's hair, trying to think of something else she could do to lighten his spirit.

"Link, how about we do some of the things we used to do? Like going to Lake Hylia. Remember that time, before we got married, that you took me to Lake Hylia during school hours?"

Link laughed and nodded his head. "I'll never forget how scared I was when Impa came over the hill."

Zelda giggled, recalling the memory vividly. "And neither will I! It might be too cold for a picnic -- "

"I don't think it will be," Link said warmly. "All we have to do is make sure we're dressed appropriatley. Besides, I love cold days when the sun is shining. It makes me feel so comfortable. I'm cold, but yet, I feel so warm, too. And not just because of the sun. I'll have you in my arms."

"Everything will be fine, Link," Zelda assured him. "I can already feel our strong bond returning."

"My love, it never left. We just... abondoned it for a short time." 

Zelda and Link shared another embrace before leaving the castle to go to the Smash Building.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

"Popo, what is it? Do you not like me spending time with Link?" Nana asked innocently.

"It's not that, Nana. You've been spending an _excessive_ amount of time with him, more than usual, and if you remember, the three of us were practically inseparable in the first place."

"But what does that have to do with why you're so upset with me?" Nana asked, feeling anger rise inside of her. She often found herself arguing with Popo, so the feeling wasn't exaclty new. But there was something different about this particular emotion.

"Because, Nana. Lately, you've been breaking promises and skipping out on doing things with me and Ness just to spend time with Link. Nana, we're twins, and I know that you want to spend more time with Link for only one reason." Popo crossed his arms over his chest. "It's true, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nana replied defensively, taking the same action her brother had. In fact, the female Ice Climber knew well what her brother was referring to. She just didn't feel like admitting it. 

"The fact that you like Link," Popo said, almost triumphantly. "You like him. And it explains why you like doing things with him alone. Just so you can get closer."

Nana's cheeks grew hot, not from anger, but instead, embarrassment. She hadn't realized that her actions were that extreme. But come to think of it, she had been exclusing her brother and other best friend for the sake of having a few, precious moments alone with the object of her affection.

"Fine," Nana said, trying her best to sound harsh, but failing miserably. "I do like him. It's not like it's _too_ big of a secret. Most everyone probably suspects it."

"And that they do," her brother replied. "You always want us to fight on a team with him during our battles, Nana. And you absolutely hate it when we oppose Link. You always try your hardest not to do much of anything during those battles."

"Popo, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know it offended you so much that I actually like someone."

"It's not the fact that you like someone, alright, it's who it is that worries me."

"And why does that worry you?!" Nana snapped, making Popo jump at the sound of her voice. "I don't think it should matter."

"It does when you've been friends with him for so long," Popo replied softly. "Nana, don't yell or even _pretend_ to be mad, because I know that you're not. Relationships like that -- "

"Don't coach me on my feelings, please," Nana said, almost begging her brother. "He's the first boy I've ever liked."

"Nuh uh, Sister," Popo said, shaking his head. "That Yugi guy, remember?"

Nana swallowed hard. "Yes, but... I don't talk to him much, and he doesn't seem my type. I just thought he was so cute... "

Popo laughed quietly. "You're just the typical girl, you know? Like them for their looks."

"Oh, come on!" Nana argued. "Link is more than that to me."

"As we're been friends for so long. I know," Popo said, putting his hands on Nana's shoulders. "Just be careful, okay?"

Nana smiled and nodded. "Alright, I promise."

"Link just went through this stupid thing with Kairi. Even though he won't admit it, he hates the fact that he surrendered to Roy. You know how much he hates surrendering. Even if it was for his benefit."

"True," Nana replied. "Very true. Look, can we go back out there now? We can talk more about this later."

Popo sighed. "Sure thing, Sisiter. Just don't let yourself become obsessed with him, alright?"

"I'm _not_ obsessed, nor will I be," Nana assured him.

"Okay." Popo smiled and the two made their way back to the main lobby.

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

Samus was in the gym, but found no strenght within her body to actually do anything. So she sat on the bleachers, watching various others.

Her eyes wandered to the corner where Link and Zelda were exercising. Link was lifting weights and Zelda was not far, stretching. Samus could only laugh every time Zelda would get up to place a hand on Link's naked chest and rub him softly. Link had almost dropped the weight he was lifting several times because of this.

"Zelda!" Samus called, hoping that her best friend would hear her. Samus needed someone to talk to, and Zelda was the perfect companion.

Zelda's head snapped to Samus' direction once she heard her name called. Zelda whispered something to Link, and before long, she was sitting beside Samus.

"What's up?" Zelda asked, breathing heavily.

"It's... well, a little bit of a personal deal," the bounty huntress said quietly. "I was hoping we could go outside to talk."

"Sure," Zelda replied. She followed Samus as she lead the way to a shady area outside. It was cold, and Samus suddenly felt guilty for leading Zelda outside, speaking they were wearing shorts and tank tops. But Samus didn't want anyone butting into their conversation.

"Zelda, I'm having some problems with my feelings," Samus started slowly, hoping Zelda would actually listen to her. "You helped me through the times with Falcon, but now, there's a new feeling for someone else."

Zelda raised her eyebrows in suprise. "Someone else? Not Ganondorf again, at least I hope -- "

"No!" Samus shreiked. "Of course not! But it's probably someone you didn't expect."

"Like who?" Zelda asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Like Roy," Samus admitted, slanting her head to look at the ground.

Zelda gasped. "Roy?" she whispered, for no reason in particular. It truly was a suprise to her.

"Yes, Roy. And he knows. He and I talked about it, just a few moments ago."

"So this is why you've been zoning out on everyone today?" Zelda asked. "This morning, you were totally out of it."

Samus sighed deeply. "It's because of these confusing feelings I have for Falcon, but then... these newfound feelings for Roy. Roy's so sweet and will actually listen to me. Falcon hardly gave me the time of day, even when we were going out."

"What brought on these sudden feelings for Roy?" Zelda asked her best friend, slightly confused. "You were so caught up on Falcon... "

"Yes, I know," Samus said, somewhat sadly. Even though he was in her past, his name still brought back painful memories to her. "But Roy... "

"Just tell me how it started, Samus," Zelda said. 

Samus once again sighed, ready to begin her story. "Zellie, I'm not sure how it started, but earlier, Roy and I talked as I have already told you. Roy was in his room, I was walking down the hall. He was yelling at himself, and I wanted to make sure he was alright. So I knocked on his door and he opened it for me. We then sat down on the couch and began to talk. It was then we addmitted we had feelings for each other. You know that Roy and I have been spending a lot of time together."

"Yes, I do," Zelda said. "I just find it hard to believe that he let go of Kairi... or did he?"

"He told me all about it. He said that his feelings for Kairi had dissolved, mostly because Sora had taken her back."

Zelda sighed. "Yeah. Poor Roy. I hope something will actually work for him for once, you know?"

Samus smiled a dreamy smile. "I know all of Roy's secrets. Malon ran out on him because of what happened between him and Marth. But I already know that, and it doesn't bother me."

"You'd be wonderful for Roy. Finally, someone to understand him."

Samus stood up and brushed herself off. "Thanks, Zelda."

"Anytime, Samus." Zelda stood up as well. "So what now? Going to go talk to Roy?"

Samus nodded. "Yup. Maybe he's still in his room. He and I need to have another talk."

~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~*x*~

_Nana smiled to herself as she saw Young Link standing there, sword in hand. He looked so powerful yet so delicate at the same time, just standing there, hardly moving at all. The only motions were the wind blowing his hair and swirling the dust around his feet._

_But seeing him standing there with his favorite weapon... she cringed. It hurt to see him looking so beautiful. If it was possible, he was even more beautiful to her than the person he was supposed to resemble perfectly, the person in every essesnce that was supposed to be __**him**__._

_"Link!" Nana finally decided to call out to him. Young Link turned around gracefully at the sound of his name and made long strides to reach her._

_"Yes?" he asked, standing only inches away from her._

_Nana was speechless. She only looked up at him as his voice flowed so smoothly, his words making her tremble. Before she knew it, he leaned in to her, finally acknowledging her true feelings..._

Nana shook her head as she stopped her daydream abruptly. She dared not to look at the younger Link. Nana knew she was blushing fiercly from the heat of her daydream. In reality, Young Link was lying on a sofa in the main lobby, stretching out, taking almost the entire lengh. He had gotten so tall, almost taller than his older self now.

She was sitting at a game table watching Pikauchu and Pichu setting up dominos. Jigglypiff just watched the two other Pokémon set them up. 

Nana sighed, hoping that Young Link would notice her alone... finally, for once, without her brother being right with her. As the two Ice Climbers got older, they spent more time apart, finding new interests and making new friends at their high school.

And finally, he did it. He took notice of her... and smiled. He smiled a smile that melted her inside and out.

She shook her head, and just managed to smile and wave back. She loved her brother, but honestly, this was one of the times that she didn't want to heed to his advice. Popo had been telling her periodically throughout the remainder of the day to try to keep her distance from Young Link; Popo had said that he had seen his other best friend's actions as well, and even though he didn't want to admit it, Popo resented the fact that he was taking interest in his sister that way, after all the years they had been friends -- just friends.

"So why this now?" Popo had asked his sister.

"Because things change," was the only reply Nana could come up with to summarize her feelings. These feelings were new to her. She had only just turned fourteen, and younger Link was the only person she had ever felt this way towards before. 

And she didn't remember Popo's reactions. Maybe it's because she was doing her "selective listening" and only choosing to hear what she wanted to.

Young Link finally sat up on the couch and stretched. He yawned and shook his head, trying to make himself wake up. He got up out of his seat and walked over to Nana at the game table.

"Hi," he whispered to her, trying to keep the quiet in the room. 

"Hi," she whispered back, trying to make the hot feeling in her cheeks subside.

"Want to do something?" he asked, blurting it out more than anything.

Nana's eyes widened with shock. "Um... sure, I guess."

"I mean, you know," Young Link started nervously, "it's just too quiet in here. And it's dark outside, so there's really nothing we can do except stay inside. Let's go up to the upper levels of the building and find a room to talk in."

Nana nodded and followed him upstairs.

Once there, Young Link smiled. Memories of the past were coming back to him. Memories of not only himself and Nana as younger children, but of his older self and Zelda.

He remembered clearly the incident that had all but scarred him for life. Walking in on Zelda and Link still had its effects on him. He was only ten when that happened, and was for the most part, even though he knew what was going on -- for the most part, he was still confused.

But he decided that he was getting older, and he had to start making a life for himself instead of losing himself in the past and start trying to live in the present -- and hopefully, build a future.

"Hello?! Earth to Link! What's going on, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Link replied to her. "Nana, I was just wondering... uh... this is going to be hard for me to ask."

Nana's heart began to race; it could be a number of things. But she still tried to mask her excitement -- and her fear. "Yes?"

Young Link walked over to her and took her hands into his own. His feelings had been so jumbled up, making him an emotional mess at times. Sometimes he thought he couldn't get anymore confused than he already was about life, but it was just part of living. It had been several weeks since he had lost all feelings for Kairi. Why he even tried holding on to her, regardless of the fact that no feelings were present, was beyond him. Maybe it was because he had never experienced what Kairi had let him feel.

So he took a deep breath, and hoped that the advice his older self had given him would work. Trying his best to raise his own spirits and find the courage within himself, he finally spoke, hoping his words didn't come out slurred or misunderstood.

"Nana, will you go out with me?"

** ------------------------------- **

**Author's Notes:** End Chapter... uh.... *crickets chirp* CHAPTER FOURTEEN! *glass breaks*

*lol* It appears that I am in one of my silly moods again, lol! And I noticed that I mentioned New Year's! I had a referrence to some mistletoe a couple of chapters back, and didn't even write about Christmas! AH! But if I can remember *with as scatterbrained as I have been here lately*, I could plan a New Year's Celebration for the Smashers! *grins*

I didn't make this chapter quite as long I originally wanted to, but I guess that's alright. ^_^ Next chapter should be up very soon, though, as I try desperatley to make something um... ... uh... exciting? different? happen. Maybe it's just because I feel like this was a "dead" chapter. 

And I actually figured out how to better format my stories, you know, make all the bolds and italics appear like it's supposed to. I'm glad I finally got that fixed!!

Sorry for any typos and such. And let me know what you think! And by the way, thanks for the reviews/emails about my cousin. I really appreciate it. =)

-- ** Sherri **


	15. Marth's Secret

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I _do_ wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) **_I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. _**

_On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, _**_Kingdom Hearts_**_, Yugi or _**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_**_ since I used them in the story. ^_^_

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

**On Another Note: **_This story centers around a few main characters. They are Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, Young Link, and Samus. I try to include as many of the others as I can, but coming up with storylines for them all is quite challenging. So I add as I go along, or when I think of the perfect storyline for a particular character._

Fiction By **Sherri**

* * *

**_SSBM: What The Future May Hold_**

**Chapter Fifteen -- Marth's Secret**

"Zelda!" Roy called after the princess. So many questions were on the young swordsman's mind, and he knew that if anyone could answer them, it was the Princess of Hyrule.

Zelda snapped around to see Roy, running like mad in her direction. 

"Zelda! Can I please speak with you?"

Zelda's face took on a somewhat shocked look. "Uh... sure."

Roy then caught up with her and tried to catch his breath. "Let's go somewhere private, okay? It's kind of... important." 

"Alright, as you wish," Zelda said, baffled. _I wonder,_ she thought to herself. _What could this possibly be about?_

Roy grabbed Zelda's wrist and took her into his large bedroom. "Sorry if it seems inapropriate," he apologized. "But this is the only place I could think of."

"It's fine," Zelda said, taking a seat. "Now what's this all about?"

Roy took a seat as well. "Zel, it's about your husband."

Zelda raised her eyebrows and gave Roy a questioning gaze. "Link? What about him?"

Roy sighed heavily, preparing for his practiced speech. "Zelda, I know that you told Link, and I'm proud of you for that. But I honestly don't know what came over me for kissing you, especially in such a circumstance as the one we were in at the time. And you said that Link forgave you, and everything's alright now. But... " Roy paused, wanting to find the right words. "Why hasn't he... forgiven me?"

Zelda remained silent. Her suspicious were true. She had the strongest feeling that Roy wanted to speak with her about the events that occurred several weeks before.

"I don't know," was all she could answer, in all honesty. "All he's told me is... " Zelda wondered if she should continue. Roy's heart was sensitive, and Link's words were not.

"Go on, Zelda, please," Roy begged. Zelda sighed and gave in easier than she thought she would.

"Link said that he just couldn't face you... and didn't want to. It was almost as if he wanted to forbid you from his mind."

Roy hung his head with her -- no -- Link's words. He let them sink in slowly. To any other person, they might not have seemed a big deal. But this was a friend that he had known for a very long time, and lost him, because of some stupid action that his body decided to take.

"Roy?" Zelda whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder after a few minutes of silence. "Are you alright?"

"No," he answered quickly. "I'm not. I've finally blown it -- big." Roy got off the sofa and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Zelda asked, worried.

"To find Link. I have to make him understand!" Roy left his own room in a rush. Zelda stood there, hoping that her husband's mood swings wouldn't be in affect this night.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Wha -- what?" Nana asked, shaking her head. "What did you say?"

"I asked you if you'd go out with me," the younger Link asked. "Will you?"

Nana stood there, Link's hands in hers. Never had she been asked that question, and in front of her was the guy that she had been dreaming of, day and night. But her brother... what would Popo think? Would he care? Did _she_ care?

So she just stared at him with a blank expression, not knowing how to answer, or even if she wanted to. To her, Link's eyes had a certain longing and pleading to them that she had not seen since he had cared for Kairi. But now, it was _her_. It was her his eye was on.

"Sorry I'm being so quiet," Nana said, once she realized her silence. "I don't know what to say."

"Then say yes," Link pleaded to her. 

Nana looked deeper into his eyes. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"But don't you know?" he asked sadly. "Nana, I've liked you for a while now, but I was so blinded by Kairi that I didn't realize it until I let go of her."

"I've liked you too, Link," Nana confessed. "But my brother -- "

"What about Popo?" Link inturrupted. "Does he not approve?"

"I told him everything," Nana replied. "And he doesn't think it's right."

"So he doesn't think we should? You've already talked to him?"

"Yes, I talked to him when I told him about my feelings for you." Nana dropped Young Link's hands. "And I don't know what I should do about it."

Young Link sat down, as did Nana. "What do _you_ think you should do?" Young Link asked. "And I'm going to give you the same speech that the older Link always gives me. Follow your heart, alright, and not what someone or something else is telling you to do."

"And I'm not sure what that is at the moment."

Nana leaned her head over on his shoulder. Link put his arms around her and rested his head on hers. "Do you want to just wait until you can give me a definite answer?"

Nana smiled. "I think that would be better, that way, I can talk to Popo and tell him how I feel."

"Alright, it's settled. Just let me know, alright?"

"Sure thing," she replied. They sat there together for a few moments more, discussing how Nana should go about confronting her brother.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Marth stumbled inside the Smash Building, the horrified look still smeared on his drunken face. Why was he here? He should be at the castle with Peach and his daughter. But he just couldn't go back, not now... and maybe not for the rest of the night.

At least he'd been at the castle for about an hour. After discussing with Roy about taking his vacation, Marth discovered something else he needed: some alone time.

And going to a bar shouldn't have been the way that he got that "alone time". And that night of all nights -- why? Why had he chosen that particular spot, on this particular night? It was a complete nightmare.

Luckily, there were no other Smashers in the main lobby. So Marth just collapsed, to afraid to do anything else, his limbs still trembling. How he had managed to get anywhere in his state, he'd never figure out.

It wasn't his slight drunkeness that was making him act in such a manner. With his heart rate still increasing, Marth tried to remember the sights that were presented to him at the bar.

Everything was still vague, but he silently prayed he remembered everything soon. The only thing he could recall at the moment was... that he had never seen so much blood in his entire life.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Roy nervously knocked on the Prince's door. The royal couple of Hyrule were still at the large Smash Building, to Roy's suprise. 

Roy closed his eyes and began to sweat. It wasn't every day he had to do some explaining. But it was every day that he had to live with his own guilt. He was going to make Link understand, one way or the other.

Link opened the door slowly, almost as if he knew that someone he didn't want to see was there. 

Once Link opened the door completely, he saw a terrified Roy standing in front of him.

"Get out of my sight," Link said, attemting to shut the door. But Roy grabbed it, and forced his way in the room.

"Not until I get through to you," Roy said, rather harshly. "I just wanted to come and talk to you."

"About what? How much you enjoyed kissing my wife and making our lives completely miserable?"

"Listen to me!" Roy all but screamed, "I think about what I did every day and continually punish myself for it, alright? I can't live with it anymore! And it's not like you to be so utterly cold towards someone!"

"And I didn't think it was like you to lay your hands on someone that wasn't yours."

Roy bit his lip. This wasn't Link. It couldn't have been. "The Link I know would at least listen when someone has something to say to him, so why don't you just do that, okay?"

Link turned his back to Roy. "Maybe I've changed.."

"Yeah! And Zelda's noticed it, hasn't she? Nevermind, dumb question, she told me she noticed your changing!"

Link turned back around, his face softer, his eyes glossy. Just the mentioning of her name tamed his heart. "Zelda?"

"That's right, pal," Roy said, pushing Link's chest with his finger. "You've been acting like a total ass. And everyone notices it. And it's killing Zelda."

Link swallowed hard, his look softening... only to harden back up. "What business do you have talking to Zelda, huh? After what you did?"

The door then opened softly, but slammed shut. "That's mine and Roy's business, Link," an angry Princess said. "Now tell me what's going on."

"I was only trying to talk to him," Roy butt in before Link could say a word. "But he's being... heartless." 

Zelda walked slowly over to Link... and slapped him.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Gosh, where is he?" Samus muttered. She had been looking for Roy. He wasn't in his room, nor was he anywhere else for that matter. The only place she hadn't looked was the main lobby. But she figured everyone else was in bed.

_But Roy's not in his room,_ she thought. So he must be somewhere.

Samus made her way to the main lobby of the building. However, she quickly hurried her pace when she heard loud sobbing coming from the lobby's direction.

"Marth!" the bounty huntress exclaimed. "Marth, what happened?"

"Sammie?" he asked with the voice of a three year old. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question. Now what happened? Something with you and Peach?"

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I'm fine, really."

"You're crying, Marth. I don't call that fine." 

Marth sighed deeply. "I just... need to be alone to think. That's why I'm here." Good excuse, he thought.

"Alright," Samus said, giving in. "If that's truly what you want. By the way, have you seen Roy?"

"Nope," Marth replied, his voice returning to normal. "I haven't seen him since dinner."

"Alright thanks. If you see him, tell him I've been trying to find him." 

Marth nodded, and Samus walked back in the direction she had come from.

Something's not right, she thought. _Marth doesn't act like that. Now what's he hiding?_

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Link grabbed the side of his face where Zelda's hand had made contact. Link felt his cheek burning, but his eyes burned even more from the hot tears he so desperately wanted to keep from falling.

Zelda's face softened once she saw the pain in her husband's eyes.

"This is slowly becoming the end for us, isn't it, Zelda?"

Link's words hurt her. She had truly not meant to hurt him, especially not physically. He had never dared to lay a hand on her like that, and she never thought she would, either. 

"You're standing up for Roy now. You hit me... without even hearing what I had to say."

"You should have given me the chance to speak and apologize to you, and it wouldn't have happened!" Roy snapped.

Zelda turned to the fiery-haired swordsman. "Roy, I think it's best you leave -- for now. Okay? I'll come speak with you later when I've had a talk with Link."

Roy nodded and abruptly left the room. 

Zelda turned her attention back to Link, who was now sitting on the bed, tears flowing freely.

"I couldn't control myself," Link began. "I was so mean to him... I should have given him the chance, like the chance you gave me."

"Just tell me what you said to him."

"I was cold, Zel. I asked him if he enjoyed kissing you -- and making our lives miserable." Link could hardly finish his sentence. "What's become of me, Zelda? I've turned myself into someone without a heart. I've treated you badly, and now, one of my best friends. And it's because of jealousy."

Zelda placed her hand over Link's, which was still resting on his cheek. Zelda removed his hand and saw the bruise that was already beginning to form. Zelda held back the tears as she touched the wound she herself had inflicted on him. Link winced as her hand traced the bruise.

"I'm so sorry," she said, hugging him tightly. 

"Don't be, it's alright, I deserve it, Princess. I didn't mean those words I said to Roy. I was bitter. Please understand that... " 

Zelda's hold on him just got stronger. "I love you, Link."

"And I love you, Princess. I guess that means I should start showing it." Link slowly hugged her back. He kissed her forehead.

Zelda looked up at Link, her face nearly expressionless. "Promise me something."

"Anything."

"That you'll talk to Roy -- and apologize. You yourself said that he gave me what you weren't at that one time. He was the one that violated me, I could have stopped him, but instead, I accepted. Don't be mad at him. Please."

Link smiled. "I'll go find him now." 

Zelda let go of Link and let him leave the room. But a smile was still not evident on her face. Link was different somehow. And she was determined to find out why he had grown so cold. Not just towards Roy, but at the world as well.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Roy!" Link called, finding him sitting with Marth in the main lobby. "Please... don't turn from me, okay?"

Roy looked up at Link, then back at Marth, who was now almost completely calm, not showing any bit of emotion at all.

"And why should I?"

Link sighed and his eyes fell. "Listen, Roy. I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, other than I'm sorry."

Marth looked back and forth between the two, completely confused.

"Let's go somewhere else to have this conversation, alright?" Roy offered Link.

"Sure," Link said, and he and Roy left the room quietly.

"Listen, Roy," Link began, outside of the main lobby. "I was totally out of line. I'm sorry, okay? I know that it sounds like I'm making excuses, but Zelda and I have had so much trouble, that just the thought of anyone else in the picture -- "

"Hey, hey, listen," Roy said, his voice soft, placing his hand on Link's shoulder. "It's alright. Please, no more beating yourself up. I'll tell you the same thing I told Zelda, while we were in the hospital. Just talk, tell her what's on your mind. She'll listen."

"She always does, unlike me," Link said sadly, his voice cracking. "I don't understand. I asked Zelda this question, and now I'm asking you. What happened to me, Roy?"

Roy pulled Link into a hug. "Nothing happened to you, Link," Roy said compassionately. "Stress, however, happenes to everyone. And no one has a perfect life. So calm down. Listen, we'll talk more in the morning. Go to bed, be with Zel."

"I'm so sorry, Roy, for everything."

"And I told you not to worry about it, because it's okay." Roy released Link, and the smiled at one another. Link walked back down the hall to Zelda, who was waiting.

"Back so soon? And smiling?" she asked, not suprised.

"He forgave me." Link sat down, and resting his head on his fists. "Now will you forgive me, the undeserving one?"

Zelda kissed his lips softly as she stroked his hair. "I do, and always will. For better or worse, remember?"

"I will always remember," Link said softly as he kissed his wife tenderly. 

"Link, we'll get through this, somehow. I promise you, it will work out, and our lives will be perfect again."

"I sure hope so, Zelda," Link said as he wrapped his arms around Zelda and turned out the lights. In no time, both were sound asleep.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"I _didn't do it!_" Marth yelled at himself, still in the lobby. "But everyone was pointing there finger at me... I couldn't have. True, I carried a sword, but I would never use it in that manner!" 

Marth once again collapsed, this time, Roy caught him.

"Marth, tell me what's wrong."

"I didn't do it, Roy, please believe me."

"You're confusing me. What didn't you do?"

"I went out tonight, Roy. I went to a bar."

"So? You need some guy time. Gosh, can't stay tied up forever. You have to have fun, too."

"What I thought was fun soon turned to torture, a nightmare!" Marth said through sobs. "But I didn't do it!"

A doorbell was soon heard, and Roy looked at the door, baffled. "Who in the world?"

"Don't answer it!" Marth whispered in fear, his voice cracking with every word. "Please!"

Roy stood up and headed for the entrance, ignoring Marth. 

"Please, don't!" Marth continued to plead to his best friend.

Roy turned around, shocked. "Are you hiding from someone?" he asked rather loudly, scaring Marth.

"No! I mean, why would I be?"

"Let me get the door, it could be someone important."

Marth suddenly ran out of the room, and upstairs. He found the nearest room, which was the one Link and Zelda was staying in for the night. He began to pound on it wildly until Link finally answered.

"Man, what's wrong, Marth?"

"You have to get me out of here, Link."

"Uh... why?"

"They're after me. They think I did it. But I'm innocent, Link! I promise you that!"

"Whoa, hold on... what?"

"Marth!" Roy's call was then heard. "Get down here!"

Marth's heartbeat increaded even more. He shooke his head back and forth between the stair case and Link. "Come with me, please, Link," Marth finally said after a few moments of silence.

Link nodded and closed the door quietly, leaving Zelda there, who was somehow, still sleeping.

Marth and Link walked downstairs to find a horrified Roy.

"Marth, what have you done?" Roy asked, shocked.

In stepped a police officer, holding a pair of handcuffs.

Link looked just as suprised as Roy. "Marth? What's this all about?"

"You are Marth Lowell, aren't you?" the police officer asked, pointing to him.

"Y-yes," Marth answered quietly. He was a Prince, not the type to ever admit defeat. And he wasn't going to start, either.

"I didn't do it, I promise you that."

"Read him his rights," the officer said to a second officer, who then walked over, placing the handcuffs around Marth's wrists after forcing his arms behind his back.

"Can you tell me what's going on here! I demand it!" Link shouted at the officer.

The officer only laughed. "Pal, I'm sorry. But I'm affraid your friend Marth here is under arrest."

"We kind of get that," Roy replied. _Duh._ "Just tell us what for?"

Link and Roy's faces went totally pale with the officer's next sentence, which only consisted of one word.

"Murder."

** ------------------------------- **

**Author's Notes: **There's the latest chapter! Sorry about any typos and such, I just wanted to get this done. ^_^ (*Lame excuse, I know, lol!*) I hope it was written alright... =)

**_I had a question about how I fixed the formatting_**. It's in the HTML code. If you use a program like FrontPage Express (like I use), then when you save HTML, it saves the bolds as strong instead of b and italics as em instead of i. All of my underlines appear as u like they're supposed to. So all you have to do to fix it is go to the HTML code and change the strong and /strong to b and em and /em to i and /i. ^_^ Because FanFiction.net only accepts simple HTML. And for some reason, it doesn't accept the other versions of the code. Hope that helped you! *smiles*

To be completely honest -- I forgot about writing this story... I don't know why, really. I have one MAJOR audition coming up, and that's for Alabama All-State. I made All-District last year, and the next step is All-State. I want so badly to be in that band (any color), so I'm working extra hard... which means less time on this story. And in other band news, I also made Troy State University Southestern United States Honor Band!! *YAY*! I was one of thirty-one flute players chosen from about five different states! 

Please let me know what you think about the story so far!

-- **Sherri**


	16. Release

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I _do_ wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) **_I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. _**

_On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, _**_Kingdom Hearts_**_, Yugi or _**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_**_ since I used them in the story. ^_^_

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

**On Another Note: **_This story centers around a few main characters. They are Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, Young Link, and Samus. I try to include as many of the others as I can, but coming up with storylines for them all is quite challenging. So I add as I go along, or when I think of the perfect storyline for a particular character._

Fiction By **Sherri**

* * *

**_SSBM: What The Future May Hold_**

**Chapter Sixteen -- Release**

Marth sat in the corner of the small cell, wondering how he'd gotten tangled up in this whole ordeal. He sighed heavily as he listened to nothing but silence around him.

_It wasn't me!_ He continued to shout mentally, wishing someone could hear him. But no matter how hard he tried to convince anyone, they always pulled the same line: "Prove it." 

"Who do they automatically think it was me?" Marth asked to himself quietly. "Because I was the only one left standing?"

Marth slumped lower against the wall. The bed looked more comfortable, but the corner was his. He had sat like that all night, not able to sleep a wink. Marth felt at his side where his sword should have been. He frowned, cursing himself for even leaving the castle, where he should have been at home.

"Aw, come on, Marth, don't look so depressed, we'll get ya out of here!" 

Marth snapped up at the sound of his best friend's voice.

"Roy!" Marth exclaimed. "And Link!" For the first sine the night before, Marth smiled a true smile. "What are you guys doing here?!"

"You were allowed visitors, duh," Link said cheerfully. "Would you mind telling us how on Earth you ended up here?"

Marth stood up and brushed himself off with a sigh. "I guess I may as well, as long as you guys have time."

"Of course we have time!" Roy protested. "Now, come on! Tell us, buddy!" 

Marth grabbed hold of the bars. "Hope you guys don't get too tired of standing."

"Don't worry, the guard will let us in, just for a while." Link motioned the guard and the guard did as he was instructed with the snap of Link's fingers.

"How'd you learn to do that?" 

"Just so happens, the bar you attended was down the street from Hyrule Castle. Now you're in one of the jails here. So these guards know me pretty well."

"Personal 'friends', eh Link?" Roy joked as they entered Marth's cell.

"But how did they know to find me at the Smash Building?" 

"Because, they know you as one of us," Roy replied. "It was obvious. They don't televise Melee for nothing, you know. Anyways, tell us, Marth!"

"Very well, then," Marth said with a sigh. "Guys, I had to get away. I had to have some 'me' time. If it meant going to a bar, then I was going to do it. Everything was beginning to become to much for me to handle. Roy told me to take a vacation; I said I would do that after New Year's. And it looks like I'm in here."

"Speaking of that, does Peach know you're here?" Roy asked, leaning foreward.

Marth gasped, suprised. "Uh... no, she doesn't. All she knew was that I was going out." 

"Want me to inform her?" Link offered.

"Not... not right now," Marth answered quietly. "Let me finish telling you this. I want to prolong her reaction as long as I can."

Roy and Link both nodded, understanding. 

"Anyway," Marth continued. "So after deciding that I needed that 'me' time, I took a trip to the first bar I came across -- which happened to be the one nearest to Hyrule Castle. I stopped by, hoping to maybe enjoy myself. But one thing I forgot to do was leave my sword at home. So I walked inside, and did enjoy myself for a little while... "

Marth closed his eyes, remembering the events that had happened the night before.

_"What's going on?" _I asked myself, looking to the corner where a huge fight was obviously beginning. But even from the start, I thought this was more than a simple fight. So I watched, thinking that if anything happened, I was there to break it up. There wasn't any guard of any sign of authority around, so being a Prince, I declared myself the authority. 

"I walked over to where the fight was happening... weapons were involved, to my suprise. Since such a huge crowd had gathered, I couldn't see the two people. At first, I didn't know that I was near Hyrule Castle until it became clear to me that the people were elven. Not even thinking, I unsheathed the Falchion... it was more like a reflex than a reaction. It just happened, as always when I'm facing danger. My body does what it has to do. 

"It seemed as though everyone heard my sword clang against its on sheath. Heads turned, and the two opponents looked at me. One advanced on me, looking very angry that I had dared to intrude. I began to sweat, not knowing what this man was capable of doing, having never met him before. I swallowed hard, trying to keep my honor and composure, but it was obvious I was afraid... afraid of the small knife he was holding! Ha! I shouldn't have been! I had a sword, I legendary sword... It would have been too easy to win against him. 

"But before I could think, this man grabbed the Falchion from my grasp! It just happened, like that! I had been so distracted with my own thoughts that I was caught off guard...

" ... and it happened in a flash. This man killed his opponent, using my sword, and before any authorities were called, he passed the sword back to me. Everyone else had fled, leaving me there with the bloody sword... and leaving the police, once they arrived, to think it was me."

Marth and Link looked over at Marth, who now had a small tear trickling down his cheek. "They thought I had done it, without even asking any questions."

"Remind me to talk to Zelda about firing the whole police squad," Link said angrily. "Marth, I'm getting you out of here. Can you tell me more about the two men fighting?"

Marth sighed and began his descriptions. Link nodded his head as he listened, and then called for a guard. 

"Yes?" The guard asked, bowing before Link.

"Listen," Link said gently. "I need to speak with the cheif of police. And please, let me and Roy -- along with Marth -- out of this cell."

"But sir, he's under arrest... "

"Not anymore," Link said. "Please, let us out of here."

"As you wish," the guard replied weakly, letting out all three swordsmen.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Link, what are you doing here?" King Harkinian asked his son-in-law, looking out a window to the Courtyard.

"I'm sure that you were informed of the events that occurred the night before in the bar just across the feild, right?"

The King sighed. "Ever since that stupid thing was built there, it has caused nothing but trouble. I'm deciding on having it completely destroyed."

"I had a friend who was framed for that murder, your Highness."

"Please, call me dad! And... a friend, you say?" King Harkinian turned around, looking at the three swordsmen. 

"Yes, Marth, who I have with me," Link replied. "Let him tell you the story."

"The Prince of Altea!" the King exclaimed. "Marth! You were the one framed for this?"

"Yes," Marth said softly. "I went to the bar, simply wanting some alone time. But of course, as always, I chose the wrong spot."

"Please, tell me what happened!"

Marth proceeded to tell him the same events as he had described to Link and Roy. The King nodded as he listened to Marth, and asked the same question Link did about descriptions. 

The Prince of Altea answered the King's questions. The King was beginning to get furious, seeing as how one of his friends had been blamed for something that was entirely someone else's fault.

"Marth, I see that you were trying to help in the situation, ready in case anything happened. But sometimes trying to help can do more harm than good, as you found out. Since I'm the judge in all the trials, I am pronouncing you not guilty. Marth, go home. I know the man that you spoke of at the bar, he's frequently in one of the jails around here. Thanks for your help, Marth, and if I need anything else, I'll let you know."

Marth smiled almost a guilty smile. "Your Highness, are you sure that it's alright to release me?"

"Of course!" The King exclaimed. "I am the King, after all! And Marth, being a friend of yours, I know that you are not capable of such actions! Now, go on home."

Marth bowed low before the King. "I will never forget this favor. Thank you."

The King simply nodded. "And I want you to tell you wife everything. If she doesn't understand, I'll have to make her take lessons from my daughter!"

Link swallowed hard, thinking about his wife. "Yes, she is completely understanding... of everything."

"Thanks again, everyone. And Link -- Thank you. So much. I'll repay you guys somehow!" Marth waved as he exited the castle, thankful that he had been lucky enough to have been at Hyrule and not some other place.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Peach... " Marth asked nervously, entering the Smash Building. He had tried her castle first, but she wasn't there.

"Marth!" Peach exclaimed, her voice mixed with worry and anger. "Where have you been?"

"Must I tell this dreaded story again?" he asked drearily. "I cannot bear to speak of it again."

"Then let me do it for you," Roy said, walking over to Peach. "Marth had an awful night last night, alright? He spent the night in jail, but before you get angry, I need to ask that you remain calm and that you be understanding. Because if you're not... "

"No threats Roy, please... "

"I'm sorry, Marth. But anyway, Peach, Marth went to a bar last night, hoping to get some time to himself."

Peach opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by Roy's finger. "He's been feeling trapped, Peach. Feeling older than he really is and feeling weaker than he's letting on. He loves you, and he loves Kendall, but it's sometimes to much for him. He's still so young! He needs some time to himself. So that's what he did. He ended up getting framed for a murder. But it was cleared with the King of Hyrule, because the bar was one the belonged to Hyrule."

Peach stood there silent, so bewildered to ask for details. She knew that Marth would tell her everything later.

"Marth, you're probably hungry. Let me get you something," Peach said, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

Roy stood there, skaking his head. Marth was slowly falling apart. It was almost as if he didn't know his best friend anymore.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Peach, we have to get away," Marth said, looking coldy into her eyes. "I've never felt so mixed up about who I am. It's time we finally took that vacation, just as Roy suggested. Come on, Peach."

Peach stood quietly, only mumbling an "Alright" as she looked down at her gloves. 

"I know that this has hit you hard, but I didn't -- and wouldn't -- kill anyone. You know that."

Peach wrapped her arms around him softly, and Marth returned the hug.

"Listen, it's not just me anymore Peach. We're both falling apart." 

Peach looked into Marth's icy blue eyes. "I know."

The Prince kissed the Princess on the forehead. "You never can tell what's going to happen when, so I think it's best that we pack today and spend the remainder of our time trying to get a hotel. I don't care where we go, we just need to get our things together and just go be together, alone."

"No more delaying it, Marth. We've been married three years, and didn't even have a proper honeymoon."

"Well, then," Marth smiled, hugging Peach tighter. "This will be our chance. Kendall is with us, but that's fine. We'll spend our time as a family, and make a few memories. It'll be great."

"It sure would," Peach said softly, finally smiling. She pulled from her husband's grasp. "I'm going to start packing my things and Kendall's. You search for a nice hotel; I don't care where, just as long as it's far away from here."

"Sure thing," Marth said, smiling. "Just a few phone calls, and tomorrow, we're on our way."

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Roy, you're so tense," Samus said, rubbing his shoulders. "You really ought to relax. Whatever this is has definetly got you stressed!"

"It's Marth," Roy said loudly. "He's just so... different."

"Everyone changes," Samus offered. "You've changed."

Roy positioned himself so that he was facing Samus. "Me?"

"Haven't you noticed?" she asked softly, stroking his face. "You've become more delicate. More sensual. More intellectual. You've grown up."

Roy blushed, lowering his head. "Since I didn't notice, I'm glad you did."

"How could I not? You're face has even grown up. Your eyes are sharper and your face is more defined. You're so handsome, when before, you were just plain adorable."

Roy kissed Samus softly. "Thanks for the compliments." Roy put his arms around Samus. His arm was now out of the sling, and he was actually able to give her a full hug.

Samus cuddled up next to Roy and just let the warmth of his body fill her. It had been so long, if ever, that she had been treated so sweetly. 

Falcon was wonderful to her, she thought, but Roy just had the qualities she adored. She loved romance, which seemed somewhat weird for anyone that just took one look at her. But she too had a heart, and it needed love. Roy could provide that for her; Falcon hardly showed much emotion when it came to those things.

So she snuggled up closer to Roy, and let him hold her tighter. She knew that he had gone through so much with Kairi and Malon. She didn't want heartbreak to come to this innocent young man anymore; he deserved none of which was being handed to him. Life was cruel and unfair at times, but for Roy, it seemed to be a given.

And she silently vowed to herself: _No more. _

__

** ------------------------------- **

**Author's Notes: **Not sure what kind of chapter that actually was... and sorry for the long wait. And after looking at this chapter, it wasn't that long, either. But as I always do, I'll explain. ^_^

First of all, I don't know how often I will update this story anymore. I used to try to do it at least once a week, now I'm lucky if I can get to it once in a month and a half. But the reason for this? Most of you know that flute playing is my passion, and I have been blessed with the talent of playing it well. And I've recieved many honors the past month on the flute: Including Southeastern United States Honor Band, District VIII Honor Band, University of Alabama Honor Band... and the one I worked hardest for: Blue Band All-State. Try-outs for All-State were last Saturday, and I worked for hours on end on the music and scales that I needed to know. And I was awarded 5th chair in the district, along with a spot in the State of Alabama's Blue Band. The University of Alabama accepted me as a flute player for their Honor Band, and they sent a very demanding piece of music for my chair placement, so that's taking up most of my spare time. Sorry for not updating. 

So in short, I guess I have to say that I don't know when I'll be able to update. I'll be out of town three weekends in a row, attending these Honor Bands... and gone for about four days in April for All-State.

Thanks for your patience, though. I really hope this story is turning out alright. Writing and flute playing are two things I love, and now, I have to split my time between both of them, so I can't spend as much time writing as I used to.

Please let me know what you think of the chapter. I tried hard on it, but not sure how it turned out. I'm sorry if it wasn't what I normally write. =)

-- _**Sherri**_


	17. The Beauty of Blossoming Romance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I _do_ wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) **_I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. _**

_On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, _**_Kingdom Hearts_**_, Yugi or _**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_**_ since I used them in the story. ^_^_

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

**On Another Note: **_This story centers around a few main characters. They are Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, Young Link, and Samus. I try to include as many of the others as I can, but coming up with storylines for them all is quite challenging. So I add as I go along, or when I think of the perfect storyline for a particular character._

Fiction By **Sherri**

* * *

**Author's Note: This Chapter is going to contain **_**strong**_** PG-13 warning towards the end for sexual content. Actually, I'm not even sure if what I wrote fits into the "PG-13" rating. (No, it's not graphic, of course, but... you'll see.) *Valentine's Day Special Included* I didn't want to up the rating, so I put a notice here. The section containing the strong dialouge and sex will have a divider underlined like this: **** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

**_SSBM: What The Future May Hold_**

**Chapter Seventeen -- The Beauty Of Blossoming Romance**

Roy patted Pichu on the head, sitting with the Pokémon like he always used to before he got put in the hospital. It had been so long since he had actually sat down by himself and pushed all other thoughts out of his mind. It was just him and the Pokémon now.

"Pi?" Pichu looked up at Roy with an adorable smile. "Pichu pi?"

"Yes, Pichu. I'm sorry that I haven't played with you in so long. Everything's been crazy, you know? And I am feeling better, thank you." Roy smiled and pulled Pichu into his lap. Pikachu tried not to look too jealous, seeing as the smaller Pokémon was Roy's favorite. But Roy immediatley noticed Pikachu's jealousy and called for him as well, positioning them both in his lap.

"There, now, there's room for both of you! You don't have to be so envious, Pikachu."

Pikachu blushed, realizing that Roy had noticed.

A slight giggling was then heard from the back of the room.

"Huh?" Roy turned around, trying to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Roy, you're so adorable when you play with those things."

Roy's eyes lit up with suprise. "Daisy?! What are you doing here?"

Daisy smiled and walked over to Roy, sitting Indian style next to him. Jigglypuff ran to her and jumped in her lap, almost instinctively.

"I came to be by myself. This is one of the 'hidden' rooms of the building. But I see you've found it." 

"Yeah, I guess so," Roy said, looking down at the Pokémon in his lap, both drifting to sleep.

"You know, Roy, you have a more sensitive side than you're willing to show." Daisy patted Jigglypuff on the head. 

Roy blushed, but was unsuccessful in hiding it. "I don't like to be soft."

"Then I advise you to be careful, you're beginning to show it to the other Smashers. Some of them were talking about your change of attitude."

"Change of attitude?" Roy asked. "Since... the accident?"

"You've become more aware of other people's feelings since then," Daisy added, as if knowing it were Roy's response. 

"Have I really?" Roy asked shyly. "I guess since I had all that guilt from what happened to Zelda... I just feel different. More able to place myself in other people's shoes."

Daisy giggled. "I guess you could put it that way. Peach and I have been talking, and Marth has discussed with her about your softer side. He likes it. The 'tough' you didn't seem legitimate. And you should drop the act, Roy. No one falls for it anymore."

Roy remained quiet for the next few moments. He didn't think he had been acting "tough" or seemed "softer" than usual. The teen thought back to his days as a high school student, and remembered all the pranks he played, the stunts he pulled... the break-ups he tried to cause.

This brought him back to his friendship with Link again. Sure, Link had forgiven him. Roy thought that he himself had seen his own share of pain, but the pain he'd caused Link as well was... almost uncalled for. Maybe that's why he himself had suffered -- payback for the cruel ways he'd treated one of his dearest friends.

_I hate Karma,_ Roy laughed to himself. _But hopefully, this senseless suffering is over with for everyone._

"Earth to Roy?" Daisy asked, gently waving her hand in front of his face. "You there, mentally?"

"Yes, yes," Roy said, shaking his head lightly. "Just too many thoughts at once."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to yourself now," Daisy said, standing up, taking Jigglypuff in her arms. "By the way, while you're here, when's the last time you saw Luigi?"

"He was in the kitchen with Dr. Mario just a few moments before I came in here, and I haven't been here long."

"Thanks. See you around sometime. Don't be such a stranger, staying to yourself. Listen, Roy," Daisy said, kneeling down to him once more. "You've grown up, alright? Don't let your 'new self' startle you. It's a part of maturing. It was bound to happen sometime. You've become a man. You're not a little boy anymore."

Roy smiled kindly at the princess. She waved at him once more, Jigglypuff in arms, and left the room.

"Grown up?" Roy repeated rather loudly to himself, causing Pichu and Pikachu to stir in his lap. His smile widened as he chuckled to himself. "Never thought I'd hear those words. Not after everything in my youth. But the past has... well.. passed."

Roy stood up himself, taking his two small friends with him, leaving the room. He was going to find Link.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Aw, come on!" Mario groaned as Link laughed, a bright smile on his face.

"I win again!" the swordsman cheered. "Maybe this just isn't your game, Mario!"

"How hard can it be? It's just a card game... "

"One that you aren't any good at," Luigi teased. "You're forgetting. There are only four aces in a card deck, genius."

Mario smirked. "No use in playing against Link anyway. Why not another game?"

"Like charades?"

Mario erupted into laughter at Link's response. "The last time we played charades, I was laughed out of the room."

"Only because when it was Samus' turn, you said she looked like a prostitute."

"She could have fooled me by the way she was walking... "

Everyone in the room began to laugh. Roy entered rather shyly, seeing his best friend and Mario laughing like idiots over something he didn't catch.

"Hi guys," Roy said, walking up to Link and Mario.

"Hi!" Link exclaimed, trying to hold back more giggles. Tears had formed in his eyes from laughter.

Roy couldn't help but laugh looking at Link in such a pathetic state. But it amused him, seeing Link so cheerful. Cheerful was odd for almost every Smasher nowadays.

"Sorry, Roy, we were just laughing about how Mario said he wanted the fifth ace in the card deck!" Luigi grinned as he laughed at his brother's forgetful memory. "He knows we're only teasing, though."

After everyone had settled down, Roy pulled Link off by himself. "Link, I want to ask you a question... or something like that."

Link looked at him, slightly puzzled, but quickly shook the face. "Sure."

"Link, you know me well and all that... and as you have probably already suspected, I do really like Samus. This is your average yet somewhat stupid teenage question: what do I do about it?"

Link seemed really puzzled this time. "But I thought she liked you, too? Haven't you already discussed this with her?"

"Link, it's just a tad more complicated than that. I really like her, and she likes me, but she tends to mention Captain Falcon a lot, you know, and I'm starting to think she hasn't forgotten the feeling."

"Hrm," Link mumbled, taking a seat. "Typical problem, actually. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy too, but other boy still in the way. The 'other' boy being the ex that she has or hasn't gotten over yet."

"What do you mean has? If she has, then why does she still mention him?"

"Because," Link began. "Ties. Once you've become tied to someone, especially if you've known them for as long as Samus has known Falcon -- and you turn a friendship into a romance, and that romance breaks up... she is probably over Falcon, but it's because of their history together, and the fact that they are no longer talking as much as they used to that makes it painful, and makes it seems as though she can't let go. Because she can let go, it's just that her heart won't forget that bond. Memories are still there, haunting her, sometimes making her wish that she had never accepted him as a boyfriend. They were such good friends, but once they took their relationship to the next level, and that relationship broke off, they began avoiding each other."

Roy swallowed hard. "Two questions: First one, how can you be sure? And the second one: How did you come to know all this... stuff?"

"Those two questions have the same answer. And that is: because Samus told me herself. She was willing to share it with you, but didn't want to make you think that Falcon was still her object of affection. You know, around Christmas time? The reason she acted so strange was because of the memories they shared together, and that time of year made it even more heartbreaking."

"I understand well," Roy said, his voice saddening, remembering Malon and the time they had spent together and how often he had thought about her during the holiday season, although he had been with Kairi at the time. But his case was different from Samus', because Malon hadn't been a friend of his for as long as Samus had been friends with Falcon.

"Maybe you should let her tell you these things herself, instead of letting me do it," Link said. "I know you just came back from seeing her not too long ago, but next time you two talk, make sure to let her know how much you care for her, alright? It'll help things."

Roy nodded his head in understanding. "Thanks, Link. You're always around to answer my stupid questions."

"No problem. It's almost like a second job for me, actually. Young Link asks stupid questions all the time."

Roy glared at Link, but his friend only laughed. "Actually, Link had a rather similar question to yours. It seems that he and Nana are a couple now, and Popo doesn't like it too well."

"Ah, I see... the jealous brother. Oh well, I guess it happens to everyone. See ya later, Link. Say hi to Zelda for me."

Link nodded, and went back into the main room as Roy walked down the hallway, back to his room. Link shook his head as he plopped down on the sofa in the lobby. It had been a while since he'd asked anyone questions of that nature. Of course, issues for him were now more serious than they used to be. He was married to his true love, and Zelda was already trying to talk Link into conceiving another baby.

Which Link had opposed to.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Popo stared at his sister and her new boyfriend, both sitting across the room from him. It was now early Friday morning, and everyone was either finishing breakfast or going to take a shower. And to make things worse, it was Valentine's Day.

But Popo sat there, angry look on his face. He had told his sister not to do it, but she never seemed to listen to him anymore, and it seemed as though his advice wasn't good enough. _Stupid sister,_ he thought to himself. _Stupid._ _She never listens to me. But hey, when things get out of hand, I'll be able to say, 'Can't say I didn't tell ya so!'_

Popo only watched as the two held hands and talked, ocassionally laughing at something the other had said. The male Ice Climber turned his glance from his sister and his best friend to a sulking Roy, sitting right next to him.

"Valentine's Day blues?" Popo asked, a little coldly.

"Not really, just bored," Roy more than whined, giving off his true feelings. "It seems like everywhere, someone's cuddling or something. I hate it. I mean, gosh! At the 'royal headquarters' all you could hear was 'Oh, Link! You're so romantic!' It made me sick... " 

Popo tried to hold in a smirk as the swordsman mocked Link and Zelda's voices.

It seems as though Link had ESP. Because there he was, holding Zelda's hand proudly, walking down the stairs into the lobby. Their first stop was over to Young Link and Nana.

"So what's up?" Link asked, shaking his head to get the stray strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. 

"Just waiting for this afternoon," the younger Link answered. "For the party."

A smile spread across Link's face. He then leaned in to his younger self and whispered softly, "Have you started on the plan yet?"

"Of course I have!" the younger whispered back. "Roy's gonna be thrilled!"

"I sure hope so," Link answered seriously. "Samus is looking foreward to it as well."

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

She was already late as it was. 

Samus tied her hair back into a bun and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked alright, she told herself. Considering she had thrown the whole outfit on it about two seconds flat. 

The bounty huntress found it odd that she was actually wearing pink. She had never known it to be her color, but it was Valentine's Day. Red was also an option, but almost every other girl was wearing red, with the exception of Zelda, who was sporting a white evening gown.

She just sighed and hoped that she looked alright. Samus never used to care to much about her appearance... but for some reason, impressing Roy was important to her tonight. Very important.

Making her way downstairs, she smoothed her dress and took a deep breath, hoping to calm her rattling nerves.

"Samus, hi!" Zelda greeted her, taking her place beside Samus. "You're finally here."

"Yeah, suprisingly," Samus replied. "I never thought I was going to be ready. I guess I know now what it's like to pamper yourself every once in a while, and actually care about the way you look!"

Zelda just laughed. She then stopped suddenly, grabbing Samus' arm as she did so. "Over there, in the corner," Zelda whispered to her friend. "Look."

Samus lifted her head and shifted her gaze to the most amazing man she had ever seen -- Roy. He looked... words couldn't describe it, she concluded. His outfit was different than the one he usually wore. He was in a navy blue general's uniform instead of a battle uniform, with a cape buttoned around his neck. The headband was gone, so his fiery red hair was now free to fall wherever it pleased. He stood tall and proud -- and all by himself. But Roy felt the eyes on him, and turned towards Samus.

Samus blushed as Roy's eyes locked with hers. _He has the most beautiful eyes,_ Samus thought to herself, gazing deeply into them. It seemed as though not one of them dared make the first move.

Roy took a deep breath and decided it was he. He began to move slowly towards Samus, his strides long and confident as he inched closer and closer to her.

"Samus, you look amazing," Roy whispered, taking her hand in his. "I... "

"You never thought I'd actually wear this, did you?" she asked shyly. "I'm actually considering doing it more often."

"You should," Roy said, his eyes meeting with hers once again.

"And you, Roy, look dazzling!" Samus complimented him sincerely.

Roy's blush deepened. "I haven't worn this in a while. I decided tonight, it was appropriate. It's an old uniform that I used to wear."

"It looks wonderful," Samus said, smiling. She then looked at everyone else. They were in a ballroom that was in the upper halls of the Smash Building. The ballroom had hardly ever been used, not even for the Christmas party. But apparently, some of them had gotten together to make this a formal affair -- because everyone, including herself, was dressed very nicely.

As a matter of fact, most everyone that you usually don't see dress up at all made an effort on this night. Bowser was actually in a tuxedo, just as Ganondorf and Mewtwo were. Samus just shook her head as her eyes wandered to Captain Falcon, dressed in a white tuxedo. But for some reason, those feelings of the past did not come to her. It was only Roy now, and that almost scared her. At the same time, however, she was very happy that she wasn't torn between them. It seemed as though her mind was made up.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Roy and Samus stood at the refreshments table, laughing at Mario, who was trying to bust a few moves. Mario had ended up slipping, causing himself to go into a laughing fit. Luigi was laughing the hardest, even pointing a finger at his embarrassed brother.

"Hey, stop pointing!" Mario tried to stutter out, but his sentence was filled more with laughs than actual words. "Everyone knows it's me anyway, dork!"

Bowswer had actually dropped to the ground, roaring -- litterally -- with laughter. The night was turning out to be absolutely perfect. Everyone was enjoying themselves, and Mario had turned out to be the comic relief when things actually did start to get serious.

Pichu was screaming at the top of his lungs, and everyone thought it was priceless. Bowser, in his laughing fit, and accidentally torched the poor Pokémon. Pikachu wiped a tear away from his eye as Dr. Mario went to examine the small mouse, making sure to smack Bowser in the process.

Good thing Fox had a camcorder. 

"I've never had so much fun!" Nana exclaimed as she hugged Young Link, who was still laughing, and quite hard. 

"If laughing makes you lose weight, I shouldn't exsist right now!" Young Link laughed, finally calming down.

"You're face is really red," Nana said. "Let's go get a drink."

The two walked to the table where Roy and Samus were still standing. Marth was also there with Peach, as well as Link with Zelda.

"Glad we convinced you to stay long enough for the party!" Roy said, excitedly. "We're having the time of our lives!"

"I'm glad you convinced me to stay, too," Marth said, taking a sip of wine from his glass. "I couldn't have missed this for the world."

"Hey you guys!" Roy said, noticing Young Link and Nana. "How's your evening been?"

"It's been great," Nana replied. "I've never seen everyone so carefree! Even Popo's having fun!"

"Yeah, us going out has gotten to him a little," Young Link added. "But we talked about it earlier, he released his fury on me, and we all got over it." 

Link laughed at this, amused. "I think it's great."

"Sounds like a bunch of teenagers to me!" Roy said, titlting his head back, letting a laugh escape. "Gosh, I sound drunk... and I haven't touched a bit of it!"

"And that's good!" Marth scolded. "I'm glad you've finally straightened yourself out!" 

Link's eyes then brightened as he looked at the clock: Eleven. Perfect, he thought to himself. He told Zelda and his younger self he would be back in a moment as he made his way to the front of the ballroom.

"Attention!" Link said into the microphone. The room got quiet after a few moments, and Young Link continued. "Hi! I know that everyone's had an awesome time tonight!"

Applause was heard as Link finished his sentence. "But there is something really special I'd like to do for one couple right now." Link looked in Samus and Roy's direction. "For those of you in love, you know that you can't stop -- or don't want to stop -- the way you feel about that particular someone. I know that I wouldn't give Zelda up for the world. And a good friend of mine has experienced this feeling for the first time, for real this time. So right now, I want to play a special song, just for two special people. Roy and Samus: this dance is for you." Link walked over to the DJ, which was Donkey Kong, and whispered something to him. DK nodded and began to play a sweet, slow song. 

Everyone's eyes were on the two as Roy offered his hand to Samus. She took it gently, and they made their way to the center of the ballroom. The positioned their arms around one another and held each other tightly. Roy felt weak in the knees, looking at Samus with the whole room's eyes on them. Before they knew it, Roy had leaned in and kissed Samus, in front of everyone. Several "Aww!" and "How sweet!" comments could be heard from the rest of the Smashers.

For them both, the dance ended too soon. But Roy and Samus were a little relieved that the spotlight was now off of them and on Nana and Young Link as Popo dedicated a song to them. Which of course, suprised and embarrassed the young new couple.

"Well, it seems that Popo has lightened up a bit," Zelda said softly.

"I think it's great that Young Link actually has found someone his age. That thing with Kairi scared me a little... and to be honest, I don't think it was her age. It was her lifestyle that scared me."

"I know what you mean, sweetheart," Zelda said softly. She leaned up against him and watched the couple dance. She kept picturing herself with Link, in his arms. This night was too priceless. No one wanted it to end. Especially her.

"Well, only about another half hour!" Roy said, excited, but somewhat sad as well. "It's been wonderful."

"It has. We really need to have more get-togethers like this. And show for once, we can get along," Samus added.

Link and Zelda nodded in agreement. Link looked into Zelda's eyes, a hint of what he wanted to share with his wife evident as he continued to stare at his angel. This night had been an example of perfection.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Link pulled Zelda close to him, holding her next to him as they shared a romantic slow dance. He loved feeling his wife that close to him. Link let her scent intoxicate him. He would pull her closer and closer until he didn't think he could draw her any nearer. Zelda would just snuggle up to him, her head resting comfortably on her Prince's chest.

"It's been a while, Zelda," Link softly whispered into her hair. "I've missed this."

"And so have I," Zelda replied, lifting her head to look into his eyes. Link leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips just as the song faded away.

"And that, ladies and gentleman, was the last song!" Mario announced. "We've all had fun, but now it's time to get some rest -- or for some of you, the fun will just be beginning!"

A laugh was heard from all the couples in the room. Smiles were exchanged all throughout the room.

"Thanks for coming, everyone! And we'll see you in the morning!"

Everyone applauded and began to file out of the room. Link and Zelda were left standing there, still in each other's arms.

"My love, I want to be with you on this night, just us alone, before it ends," Link pleaded, his eyes glowing with passion. "I can think of no more a perfect way to end this wonderful evening than to spend the rest of it in your amrs. I know that it's Valentine's Day, a day to share passion and romance -- but I feel that for you all year round, not just on one day set aside to celebrate."

"I know that, Link." Zelda closed her eyes and laid her head back down on his chest. "So where do you want to go?"

"Where else, my love?" he whispered seductively. "To our chambers."

Zelda once again lifted her head and stared into the eyes of the man before her. "Oh Link... "

"Please, Zelda," Link said, holding her tightly. "It's the right moment. I feel it."

"Then let's make our way out of here," Zelda whispered into his ear. "So we can end this night in pure passion."

Before they knew it, the two had slipped out of the ballroom and into their bedroom. Not a word was said as Link pulled Zelda into his arms and kissed her gently, moaning softly as his hands moved down to untie the large bow that was binded at her hips. 

Zelda's hands moved to Link's jacket and slipped it off of his shoulders, moving her lips to his neck in the process.

Link fought to get the bowtie off of his neck. Once he managed that, he let Zelda unbutton his shirt slowly and seductively. She rubbed his muscular chest and looked into his deep blue eyes as she felt her own gown slipping to her ankles. Zelda could feel Link's anticipation as she pressed herself up against him, eager to feel him.

Zelda was then swept off her feet as Link laid her gently down on their bed, Link positioning himself on her comfortably. Zelda reached to his pants and unbuckled them, allowing Link to kick them off after a few moments.

"Link," Zelda whispered softly as she felt his warm kisses move to her kneck, then slowly further. It wasn't long before every garment was on the floor, right where they wanted them to be.

Link's arms bound around her waist as his kisses began to get harder and hotter. He then stopped suddenly and took a moment to gaze at his wife, his eyes softening with each second. "Zelda, I'm sorry for everything I've put you through."

"How many times must you apologize before you forgive yourself?" Zelda asked with a smile. "I've told you time after time that it's alright."

Link smiled as the soft lights of the room reflected off his face. Link leaned in slowly, warning Zelda what was about to happen. Zelda opened her mouth slightly and let Link's toungue enter her mouth, meeting Zelda's. Both Prince and Princess moaned as Zelda ran her hands through his hair, their bodies moving together slowly in time. Both of them felt their temperatures rise. Link's breathing got harder, signaling it was time for him to turn out the lights and make love to his princess, ending the night with pure perfection.

** ------------------------------- **

***NEW YAHOO GROUP!* It's a Yahoo! Group for all the snapshots that my brother and I have taken on **Melee! You can join it at __ . My brother started the group, and we will be adding several snapshots as we get them on the computer!

**Author's Notes: **IT FEELS GOOD TO BE BACK! There's the end of that chapter! I know it may be long and a little... plotless, but I decided to have a little fun since it's been such a long time! And I want to apologize for the many typos and MAJOR mistakes I've made in writing the story so far, such as grammer, spelling, etc. 

I know that I ended that little saga with Marth a little too soon. I don't like dragging stuff out for forever like certain soap operas I've watched. But after thinking about it, I _did_ end that a little too soon. I should have done something to drag it out, but I guess I can't go back and rewrite it, lol! After all that practicing and such, I guess I just wanted to get something written. I should try a little harder and be more patient with myself, even with all this going on.

***Special Note*:** I have done a drawing that some readers may be interested to see. _I'll state a fair warning before hand_: It's **Marth/Roy**. If you're offended by this sort of thing, please don't flame me for it. It's my first ever _yaoi_ drawing, and my first ever kissing couple. I asked two friends, and they both thought it looked just like Marth and Roy. So if you're interested, you can go see that at __ . This artwork is **NOT** on my website, and for many reasons. It can be found at that URL only.

***ANOTHER Special Note -- about Link!*: **Everyone probably knows this already, but I was thrilled when I found out! Link is going to be appearing in the GameCube version of _ Soul Calibur 2! _ It's scheduled release is August 19, 2003. Link can be found on the GameCube version ONLY, and you have to unlock him. For the XBOX and PS2, they have special characters as well. Gamespot.com and IGN.com have quite a bit of info on Link's appearance, and some wonderful screen shots of him as well! IGN.com also has a video of Link! The Box Art for _ Soul Calibur 2 _ is also on the Internet, and I've seen it! Go check it out! 

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think!

-- _**Sherri**_


	18. Dead Beat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I _do_ wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) **_I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. _**

_On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, _**_Kingdom Hearts_**_, Yugi or _**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_**_ since I used them in the story. ^_^_

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

**On Another Note: **_This story centers around a few main characters. They are Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, Young Link, and Samus. I try to include as many of the others as I can, but coming up with storylines for them all is quite challenging. So I add as I go along, or when I think of the perfect storyline for a particular character._

Fiction By **Sherri**

* * *

**_SSBM: What The Future May Hold_**

**Chapter Eighteen -- Deadbeat**

"Ouch... maybe I did have too many drinks." 

Mario rolled over and fell out of bed, slamming his already throbbing head into the hardwood floor. He wasn't the type to get drunk, but maybe his carefree celebrating had gotten the best of him.

Luigi, who was already awake, only laughed. "Well, hurry up and get yourself together, bro. We're already late as it is for the fights scheduled today."

"On a Saturday?!"

Luigi rolled his eyes at his confused brother. "Duh, Mario. We always fight on Saturday! Listen, if you're that bad off, I'll just go without you."

"I'm fine," Mario insisted. "Just having trouble remembering things. This headache is terrible." Mario got up and quickly got dressed and followed Luigi outside to the battle arenas where Mewtwo and Yoshi were having a battle.

"Who's winning?" Luigi asked, sitting down beside Falco, not paying attention to the large scoreboard.

"Yoshi. Suprisingly. He's been sick the past few days. Maybe he's getting over it." Falco stretched his legs out -- his turn was next to fight Ganondorf. "Poor thing."

Luigi laughed at Falco's sacrasm. _Oh well..._ he thought to himself and continued watching. He himself was to battle Roy shortly -- one battle he wasn't particularly looking foreward to.

Compared to the day before, this particular day just didn't seem... interesting. There were lots of matches going on, but hardly anyone was fighting with heart. The only one who seemed to be into what he was doing was Roy. But of course, that wasn't a big shocker to anyone. Roy was always excited about fighting, and never tired of it. And because of that, he won all of his matches that day. The fact that he had had an awesome night the night before couldn't have hurt his spirits, either.

As Luigi walked off the stage from fighting Roy, he just fell over, exhausted. He hadn't remembered feeling that tired from fighting anyone in a long time. It wasn't a big deal. Even Mario had lost a few.

Roy laughed as he watched his latest victim struggle to recover.

"What's gotten into you today?" a voice asked from behind.

"Samus!" Roy exclaimed, turning around. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just watching you cream everyone that even dares challenge you. Been training hard?"

Roy sighed, stoking his once broken arm. "Not really. Ever since my arm healed, I've been kind of slow, trying to get it back to where it used to be. It just seems like no one is with it today."

"I know what you mean," Samus replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Not sure about that. It's almost scary to see everyone fighting so poorly. It seems as though we're all zombies."

Samus just shrugged. "Things will get back to normal. Everyone's either tired from staying up late or they're like Mario."

Roy looked at Samus with confused eyes as she just laughed. "Mario got drunk last night. Maybe that's why he tried all those dance moves."

Roy chuckled and looked out on the field where Mario and Peach were now fighting against each other.

"I'll be right back," Roy said, excusing himself while he eyed Marth, sitting on a nearby bench. In Marth's arms was his daughter, Kendall.

"What's up?" Roy asked, sitting beside his best friend.

Marth smiled down at his daughter as she sat in his lap, looking at a picture book. "Just the same. And I'm really tired, Roy. But I guess everyone is." Marth yawned and stroked Kendall's hair. 

Roy grinned and turned his gaze to Kendall, who was laughing softly, still looking at her book. Roy almost began to laugh, too, at the child's innocence. But something caught his eye, and it was fairly unpleasant.

He tried to ingnore it, and just shook his head. "So did you finally just decide not to go anywhere with Peach?"

"We can't even find the time, Roy," Marth replied. "So I guess not. And things haven't been going so well for us, anyway. We've been arguing more, and about stupid things."

Roy looked down at the ground and watched a small bug make its way across his boot. "I noticed that you didn't hang around her much last night. You hardly talked at all."

"I guess that's what happens when you made a mistake early in your life, huh?"

Roy was quiet, not wanting to comment on anything. He kept glancing back at Kendall, then at Marth, who hadn't even looked at him once since he'd sat down. Finally, curiosity got the better of Roy.

"Marth?" Roy asked, his voice completely serious. 

The Prince was startled. "Roy, what is it?" For the first time, he finally looked at his best friend. "Something wrong?"

Roy gently took a hold of Kendall's arm. The little girl looked up at her "Uncle Roy" curiously. Roy turned her arm and pointed to a particular spot.

"How the hell did that get there?"

Marth's eyes doubled their original size once he caught sight of the abnormal sized bruise on his daughter's arm.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Zelda yawned as she sat up in bed. She was thankful that there was nothing scheduled for her this morning, which was abnormal. Of course, she was feeling a little under the weather since it had been extra cold the past few mornings, and her body wasn't used to the sudden change. Maybe Link had informed the Master Hand that she had woken up at 6:00 AM, sick to her stomach... again.

"Gosh, I feel awful," Zelda moaned as she flopped back down on her plush pillow. Last night had been wonderful. But why on Earth did she have to wake up feeling like a train had run over every inch of her body?

Link had come in, as if on cue, to find Zelda still lying in their bed, her hand resting gently on her stomach.

"Feeling better?" Link asked with a smile as he sat down beside her.

"A little. How was this morning at the battle fields?"

Link sighed, then answered, "No one was fighting well. Roy won all his matches. The rest of us were lucky to win two of our own."

Zelda giggled and sat up, taking a hold of Link's hand. She kissed his hand gently and gave him a warm hug. "I'm glad you're back, though. I was lonely in here, all by myself."

Link hugged her back and rocked her gently. "I hate that you're feeling bad. Of course, I think everyone is this morning." Link proceeded to tell Zelda about Mario's hangover, making her laugh.

Suddenly feeling her stomach begin to roll over again, Zelda sat up straight and left Link's arms in a rush.

"Zelda! Are you alright?" Link called after her, but she had already run to the restroom. 

Link got comfortable on their bed and laid down. He was exhausted from the battles, but staying up most the night hadn't helped, either. He yawned and closed his eyes, dozing off slightly.

He wondered what was making Zelda feel so bad. As far as he knew, there wasn't any virus going around, and she hadn't eaten anything that could have made her sick; not unless some of the others were sick, too. But everyone else was there this morning, feeling fine, with the exception of a few hangovers. 

Zelda came back slowly and laid down beside Link, resting her head on his chest. "I feel terrible. I wish I knew what was wrong."

"Could it be just a virus?" Link asked, rubbing her back. "Maybe you caught something."

"I'm not sure, Link," Zelda said, once again sitting up. "I didn't want to tell you, but this happened yesterday morning as well."

He swallowed the knot in his throat. He had heard of that symptom somewhere before, but where?

It only took him a few seconds of sitting there quietly to remember. It it wasn't that, then he wasn't sure what else it could be.

So he looked at his wife with caring eyes, and asked his question.

"Zelda, are you pregnant?"

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"How? Can you tell me?"

Marth, still suprised that he hadn't noticed it earlier, didn't blink once. "I... I have no clue, Roy."

"That's an awfully large bruise she has, you know. You don't just get those from falling off a bike or rolling off a couch. How could you do that to your own daughter?"

"WHOA! Wait a moment!" Marth exclaimed, holding Kendall tighter. "You dare think that _I _did this to her?"

"Who else, Marth?" Roy questioned. "Who else would have done it? Or are you going to use one of those excuses like 'she hurt herself playing ball' ?"

Kendall looked up at the two who were yelling.

"Stop it!" she yelled, putting her hands over her ears. "Stop it, Uncle Roy! Don't yell at Daddy!"

Marth got up off the bench, still holding Kendall, talking to her quietly. "Honey, I want you to come with me, alright? I want to talk to you for a moment." He then looked at Roy. "I'll be right back, okay? Meet me in the lobby in about fifteen minutes."

Roy glared at Marth, but agreed.

Marth shook his head and walked with his daughter, all the way to the nursery in the Smash Building. He set Kendall down on on soft chair and kneeled in front of her. 

"Sweetheart, I want to ask you some questions, okay? And I want you to be completely honest with me. I'm your daddy. And remember what I always told you? To always tell the truth, even when it seems like lying will be the easier way out. Because in the long run, someone always finds out anyway."

Kendall nodded her head. "I remember, Daddy."

Marth smiled at the young Princess. "Alright, I'll start off by asking you how you got hurt." He pointed to the bruise on her arm. "How did it get there?"

Kendall looked around for a moment, almost as if she was checking for someone in particular. "I have more than that one, Daddy."

Marth gasped, but tried to remain calm. Finding his breath, he asked, "Can you show them to me, Kendall?"

She slid herself off the chair and sat in the floor in front of Marth. She slipped off her sandals and pulled up one of her pants legs to reveal another bruise, just slightly smaller than the one on her arm. "I have that one, too."

"Anymore?"

"No, no more," Kendall replied. "They hurt."

"I bet they do," Marth replied lovingly, stroking her hair. "But you didn't answer my question. How did those get there?"

Kendall once again got silent. Marth watched her carefully, and soon saw tears began to stream slowly down her cheeks.

"Mommy hates me, Daddy." She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck. "Mommy hates me."

Marth held her tightly. "Did Mommy do this to you, Kendall?"

The child only sobbed into the Prince's shoulder, gripping onto him tightly. 

"I'm afraid."

Marth grew angry, but tried to control it for Kendall's sake. He kept thinking about what Kendall had been saying to him, and could only pray that his suspicions were not correct.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Peach laughed as she walked into the large dining hall of the Smash Building. Beside her was Mario, still holding his head.

"Great fight," Peach said, patting him on the back. "Didn't expect you to lose, though."

"I expected me to lose." 

Peach just laughed harder as Mario grinned, and they both took a seat at the end of one of the tables. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, since it's lunch time. I'm starting to feel better."

"Good. I guess it'll teach all of us not to do too my partying the night before some serious battles."

Marth rounded the corner caustiously as he watched Peach and Mario talking. But that cautiousness soon broke into a run and he was at their table in no time. He placed his hand her her shoulder softly.

Peach turned around fast, feeling Marth's touch. "Marth!"

"Peach," Marth said calmly, not wanting to scare her or to make a scene. "We really need to talk, alright? Alone."

"Does it have to be now?" Peach asked, looking at Mario. "I was in the middle of lunch."

"It needs to be as soon as possible," Marth said. "How about after lunch, meet me in our room. This can't wait. It's urgent."

Peach simply nodded as Marth turned around and exited the dining hall.

"I wonder... " Mario began, but never finished his sentence. "Peach, what's wrong?"

"N.. Nothing, I'm fine."

"You're lying."

Peach took a small sip from her glass of tea. "You're right, I'm lying. But I think he knows."

"About... that?"

She stared down at her plate, not wanting to look at Mario. "It's the only thing I could think of that he could possibly know about. Unless he found out about the time -- "

Mario gulped and looked to see if anyone was listening, then spoke softly. "That time we slept together?"

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Zel, did you hear me, honey? Are you pregnant?" Link had watched his wife's expression change from so many different things in just a few seconds time.

Still, she said nothing, her heart not sure if the statement made her excited or fearful. Because Link had already objected to trying to have another child so soon. Of course, it had been four months since the accident, but for Link, that four months wasn't enough time to make sure her body was completely healed. 

Link kissed her on the cheek, feeling her confusion. "Would you like to go visit Dr. Mario to find out?"

Zelda looked deep into his eyes and found nothing but pure concern. "I know you don't want a baby, Link."

"And the only reason I don't at the moment is because I want to make sure your body can handle it first," Link said softly as he squeezed her hand. 

"We can't change if it I'm pregnant." 

"Zelda, I know that honey. Don't get upset. Please."

Zelda wriggled her way out of Link's grasp. "Listen, I know that you want to protect me, Link, but I'm a grown woman. If there is a baby inside of me, then there's no taking it back. So just get prepared to be a father!"

And with that, she stormed out of the room.

Link hung his head. He was now the one confused. "No," Link whispered. "Moodswings. I think she's certainly pregnant."

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Dr. Mario!" Zelda called, knocking on his office door. He soon answered and let her in.

"So what's the problem, Zelda? I understand you were sick this morning."

"Yes, but I would just like to get to the point. I would like a pregnancy test. Because after Link spoke to me, I hadn't even thought that I might be pregnant. I told him that this happened yesterday morning, too. And come to think of it, the day before that."

"Hrm, I see." Dr. Mario walked into a back room and came out with a needle. "I'll need a blood sample. We'll do this the 'for sure' way instead of using one of those home things."

She cringed as the doctor pricked the bend of her arm, drawing enough blood from her for a good testing. "That should do it. I'll test this and get back to you, alright?"

"That quick?" 

"Yes, that quick. How many of the other female Smashers are pregnant?"

Zelda laughed and walked out of the doctor's office, one hand resting on her stomach. "I hope I have a baby in there," she said to herself, unknowing that Roy was standing behind her.

"Zel?" he asked loudly. "What's up? You okay?"

Zelda whirled around in suprise. "Sure! Just fine."

"I overheard you. You and Link having a family?"

"I hope so," she said happily, but then if faded as fast as it came. "I was awfully mean to him back in our room when he was only concerned about me. I feel awful; maybe I should go apologize."

Roy shrugged. "I'll talk to you later, then. Right now, I have to go find Marth, he's in a bit of a predicament right now."

The two separated, Zelda going back to her room, where Link was still sitting on the bed. He was now almost fully undressed, except for a pair of boxer shorts. 

"I'm sorry, Link."

He looked up at her, his eyes sad. "Zelda, I didn't mean -- "

"I know, you didn't. And I don't see how I could have thought you did. I'm sorry. But I did go see Dr. Mario, just like you said I should."

"And?"

"He'll let us know."

Link nodded with a smile, taking Zelda back into his arms. "I guess all we do now is wait."

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"Okay, Marth, I'm ready to talk." Princess Peach's eyes then averted to her daughter, sitting on the bed. "I thought you said alone."

"What I meant was away from everyone else. This has to do with Kendall. That's why she's here. And I'm just going to get straight to the point, Peach." Marth walked over to Kendall, who was getting slightly uneasy. "Sweetie, let me show Mommy, okay?"

Kendall moved off the bed and sat on the floor, her legs straight out in front of her. She did for Peach as she had done for Marth: pulled up her pants leg to reveal the large bruise.

"And you see that? There's one on her arm, but a little bigger. See it?" Marth pointed that one out as well. "Oh! And something else? You wanna know what she told me when she showed me these?"

Peach's face was already pale, but with each passing word, she was still losing color. 

Marth opened the door quickly and called Roy, who had been standing outside. He then whispered, "Take Kendall, alright? I don't want her to hear us fighting over this if anything happens."

Roy nodded and took the young Princess down the hall to the play areas. 

Marth then turned back to Peach. "She said this: 'Mommy hates me, Daddy.' Now why would my little girl say that? There's only one thing I can think of, Peach. And you better fess up. No sense in lying. You don't get bruises like that from simple accidents, especially in more than one place! You see how bad those things look?!"

Peach stood there speechless. She knew that she had been caught, and this time, there was no lying her way out of it like she had so many times before.

** ------------------------------- **

**Author's Note: **And that's Chapter 18! And it's SOO soap opera-ish! AH! Honestly, I'm trying. ^_^ Next chapter should be up real soon, it's already half way done. :)

Sorry that the URLs were not in the last chapter! I've noticed that a lot of ULRs are not showing up in Chapters of other stories. *ouch* I'll try to post them again:

For the **Yahoo Group**: _groups.yahoo.com/group/globalcameramode _  
If you're interested in the picture, you can email me for that URL, since it's Yaoi; Marth/Roy ^_^ 

About the last chapter: I know that it didn't fit the story line or anything like that. I just felt like having a little fun since it had been a while since I'd actually written anything. I appreciate the reviews and responses I got for the last chapter. It DOES feel good to actually be writing again! ^_^ I'm still on a little bit of a busy schedule. All-State is in exactly a month, and I have to practice hard for my chair placement. And I've also taken up the clarinet in my spare time. :) I really like the clarinet.

**Important Note:** I am highly considering upping this fiction's rating up to _**R**_. It will still be written in this fashion, so if you don't feel offended (or anything of that nature) by what I am currently writing, then it should still be okay for you to read. However, if I do up this to R, it will give me the freedom to write even larger themes and such as I have been doing. I don't want to violate any of the rules on FF.net, and I'm afraid I may end up doing that if I keep this story PG-13.

Whew... there's a lot of fanfictions that I have to get back to! I haven't read some of the ones that I've been keeping up with in such a long time.... I feel kind of awful about it, lol!

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I was so happy to see that they reached over 200! ^_^

-- ** _**Sherri**_


	19. Afraid of Changing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I _do_ wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) **_I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. _**

_On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, _**_Kingdom Hearts_**_, Yugi or _**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_**_ since I used them in the story. ^_^_

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

**On Another Note: **_This story centers around a few main characters. They are Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, Young Link, and Samus. I try to include as many of the others as I can, but coming up with storylines for them all is quite challenging. So I add as I go along, or when I think of the perfect storyline for a particular character._

Fiction By **Sherri**

* * *

**_SSBM: What The Future May Hold_**

**Chapter Nineteen -- Afraid of Changing**

Peach swallowed hard, realizing she had been caught and wasn't about to get out of it this time. "When did you first notice this?"

"Roy pointed it out, this morning, after going to the battle fields."

"Then how do you know she didn't get them there? Like, maybe she got in the way of someone training, or fell from the bleachers." _Stupid,_ Peach then thought to herself. _You know you did it. Why try to lie? You know you're busted. Marth knows._

"Do you think I would let her wander off in such a dangerous area? Of course not! And to say I let her fall! Peach, I normally don't try to be conceited, but I'm a pretty damn good father. Kendall wouldn't come out and say it, but she told on you. She said, 'Mommy hates me.' And what else could she have meant?"

Peach turned for the door, but was quickly stopped by Marth. "You're not running from me this time. I want answers. You and I have been going through a pretty rocky time with our relationship. But I won't have you beating our child! I don't know why I expect you to admit it, though. But face the music. It's over."

Peach's blue eyes then filled with tears. "Well, I'm about to suprise you. All I can say is I got angry, Marth. At her, at you, and I did the unthinkable. I took it out on her."

Marth folded his arms over his chest. "So you admit to it? You did do this? Let me hear you say it!"

"Yes, I did, Marth. I did."

Marth sighed and dropped his arms by his side. "If you were mad at me, you should have hit me, not her. She's a little girl, three years old!"

"I couldn't take it anymore, Marth, I felt trapped."

"Is that all you can say?" Marth walked over to her and looked into her eyes, his own blazing. 

"I don't see any point in making excuses."

The Prince backed up, not wanting to make the scene violent. "No reason to make excuses?" 

To Peach's suprise, a smile formed on the Prince's lips.

"Peach... I have been considering this for a while now, with many good reasons."

"Considering what?" she asked, her heart growing afraid.

Marth smirked and once again neared her. "And finally, I get to say it."

She stood there, awaiting his next words.

"Peach, I want a divorce."

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Fox yawned, his head suddenly slamming against his desk. Papers that he was grading scattered about as he just sat there, sound asleep.

Falco laughed as he watched the pathetic scene in front of him. 

"Teaching seems to be getting the better of him," Falco chuckled to himself. "Can't even stay awake now."

Faclo yawned and stretched his arms out, tired himself. But a knock on the door stirred him. 

"Darn it! Who would want to come here this late?" Falco looked at the clock, and was reminded it was only 6:30. Reluctantly, he got up to answer the door.

"Krystal?" Falco asked once he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"To see Fox, of course. He and I were supposed to go out this evening. Is he even here?"

"Yeah, but uh... " Falco nodded over to the computer desk where Fox had fallen asleep.

Krystal laughed and walked inside. "I could just leave him to sleep. He's been worn out."

"I'll wake him up. He'd be disappointed to find out you came and he was sound asleep." Falco made his way to Fox and began to shake him violently. "GET UP!"

"Wha -- Falco, what on earth?!" 

"Your girlfriend is here, dummy! Now get up!"

Fox shook his head softly and turned his eyes to see Krystal standing there, giggling at him. Fox just smiled.

"I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Don't be. You've been working hard. Still wanna go catch that movie, or would you just want to stay home tonight?"

"No, I'm awake now. I'll get ready in just a few minutes, and we can leave."

Fox felt pretty stupid for falling sleep. Teaching was fun, but was starting to get the better of him. He hoped that he would get used to it eventually. But what Krystal didn't know is that they weren't going to go see the movie... at least not the 7:00 show. Fox had planned on asking her tonight. Tonight was going to be the night that Krystal was going to decide if she really wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Dr. Mario whistled happily as he searched through his file cabinet to find Princess Zelda's records. He smiled as he wrote down his new information on a slip of paper and placed it into her folder.

"Now to tell her."

The doctor exited his office, folder in hand, and walked down to the Arenas where the Smashers were practicing. Zelda was sitting on the sidelines, just as he had ordered until they had found out for sure.

"Zelda," Dr. Mario whispered and sat down next to her. "I have your results. Would you like me to take you somewhere more private, or will this do?" 

"I think this is fine. Besides, there's Link coming off of Peach's Castle now." Zelda smiled and waved at Link. As soon as he was in place, Dr. Mario opened the folder and handed Zelda a file. 

Scanning it, a smile spread wide across her face. "Link!" 

"Let me see," he whispered, leaning in to see as well.

"It's true! I can't beleive it!" Zelda exclaimed, trying hard to subside her excitement.

"I can't believe it," Link said, shock rising within him. "It's for real! I'm going to be a daddy!"

The couple hugged each other warmly, Dr. Mario knowing that he had done his job. He left, knowing that the couple would want to be the ones to spread the news.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

"A... divorce?!" Peach asked, her heart skipping a few beats with Marth's last sentence. She knew that Marth would be angry -- but to be driven to want a divorce?

"Tell me, Peach. Why should we try to save this marriage? You and I don't get along anymore. Kendall is afraid of you. All we ever do is fight? I hate to just 'give up', but why should we keep trying? Give me a good reason."

Peach remained silent. I have none, she thought as she turned from him. _He's right; I can't hide anything anymore. This marriage is over, and being with Mario..._

If only Marth could have read her thoughts. But she was thankful that he couldn't. All she did was run; she ran out of the room and went to find Mario. Her heart was broken, but yet she didn't feel a thing. She wasn't sure if a divorce was really what she wanted from Marth, but it seemed so fitting at the moment.

"Peach, what is it?" Mario asked as she ran into his room, tears streaming down her cheeks. She sought comfort from the first person she had thought of.

"It finally happened. What I always thought would happen; the divorce, he asked for it!"

Mario put his arm around Peach, trying to calm her down. "You knew it was coming. We all did, Peachie."

"I'm just afraid of the changes, Mario," Peach confessed, her mascara flowing down her face. "And Kendall... my own daughter! Marth said that she's afraid of me!"

"I know, and I hate to tell you, but she should be. She's little, and doesn't understand why you're hitting her."

Peach looked up at him, angry at herself. "It was just destined to happen I guess, this between me and Marth."

"Because of a choice you made, a few years ago, that changed your life."

"You sound like you're still angry at me, Mario. I thought we were past that."

Mario just shook his head. "No, Peach. I'm just saying that I was right all along. The marriage wasn't going to last. Marth's not happy, you're not happy. And Kendall can't grow up that way."

Peach just leaned over on Mario, her heart confused, angry, and alone.

The two then heard a voice calling down the hallway. "Peach! Where are you! We still need to finish discussing this!"

Peach snuggled closer to Mario, beginning to tremble. "I'm afraid he might get violent."

"I don't think he would," Mario said. "Because he's angry at you for doing that to his daughter. What kind of person would he be to find you and do the same thing?"

Peach got up and walked over to the door. 

"Marth, I'm right here," she said, still in Mario's doorway.

"So there you are," Marth said, crossing his arms. "I've also noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with Mario here lately. I know that a man and a woman can be friends, but... "

"Yes, there is something going on between us, Marth."

Marth jumped back, suprised at what his wife had just said. "What did you just say?"

"I know what you were fixing to ask, so I wasn't going to make you waste your breath. I'm telling you everything. Mario and I have something between us, and yes, it's _that_."

But Peach only saw a smile spread across her Prince's face. "Only makes it easier for me to leave, Peach. And that makes it a whole lot easier to file for a divorce."

"So it's settled?" Peach asked, coming out of Mario's room.

"Yes, it's settled. You and I are to get a divorce. And I'm sure to get custody of Kendall."

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Young Link and Nana entered the Smash Building, laughing as the walked with their arms around one another. They had been on their first date that night, and had a wonderful experience together.

"Yeah, that was so funny!" Nana said, referring to a part of the movie they had just watched together. "Priceless!"

Young Link and Nana sat down on the love seat inside the lobby, his arm around her shoulders. Young Link made his grip on her shoulders tighter, before leaning in to share their first kiss. 

The older Link smiled as he watched the scene from above on the stair case. "He really is growing up," he whispered to himself. 

"Yup," Zelda said, her arms wrapping around him suddenly from behind. "Would you like a boy or a girl, Link?"

"Huh? Oh... it doesn't matter, but I would, for my first child, like a little Prince."

Zelda giggled. "I don't know what we're going to get, but we'll see." She leaned her head against his back as she too watched Nana and Young Link.

"Time to inturrupt them," Link said as he descended the stairs. He walked in front of the two and smiled wide. "So, I see you two had fun."

Young Link released his lips from Nana's. "What?! It's impolite to inturrupt!"

Link laughed. "Sorry, but I had to come down. You're past your curfew."

"But the movie... "

"I know, it lasted longer than you thought it would. Classic excuse." Link crossed his arms. "Come on, time to go to bed."

The younger Link groaned and walked with Nana upstairs and told her goonight before going back downstairs with Link and Zelda.

"Are we staying in the castle tonight?" Young Link asked.

"Yeah. Impa and my father are going to be pleased!"

"Uh... about what?" 

Zelda gasped then, realizing that they had not yet told anyone about her pregnancy.

"Link, we're going to have a babay." Link said happily, putting his arms around Zelda.

"Wha.... that's great!" Young Link shouted, only to cover his mouth. "I better be quiet before I wake everyone up!"

Link and Zelda exchanged smiles, and took Young Link to the castle to tell Impa and the King the news.

** ~ ** ~ ** ~ ** ~ **

Fox took a deep breath; this was it, this was the time he had waited for. 

It had been several years. Fox and Krystal had been a couple for a very long time, and Fox thought it was time to marry her. He was excited and scared at the same time. _So this is how Link must have felt,_ he thought to himself, trying to control his nerves.

So there he sat at a nice table in a local restraunt, sitting right across the table from Krystal. She had just finished eating, and she was now watching Fox carefully.

"What's wrong, Fox, you seem anxious," she said with an almost knowing smile.

Fox swallowed hard. "Yeah... anxious. Uh, are you finished?"

"Yeah, I was just waiting on you." 

"Then let's go," Fox said, and the both stood up to put their jackets on. Fox paid the bill, and the two left.

"You seemed to have had a special plan, Fox," Krystal said once they were inside the car. "We didn't go to the movies like we first planned."

"No, we didn't. And yeah, I do have something a little special planned."

Soon Fox stopped the car at the park. It was dark, and no one was there, much to Fox's suprise. Usually people were all over the park at nighttime. However, he considered himself blessed to have privacy on such an important night.

Fox opened Krystal's door and helped her out of the car. He lead her over to a particular bench and, the two talked for a little while before Fox decided it was time.

"Krystal, it's time for me to stop stalling, and tell you the real reason I'm here."

Fear was found in Krystal's eyes. She watched Fox slip his hand into his pants pocket. Krystal found it hard to breathe once she realized what Fox was holding. No words came to her as she listened to Fox speak.

"Krystal, you and I have been together for a very long time. We have something special, and that's so hard to find. Krystal, will you marry me?"

She just watched his eyes, knowing -- suspecting -- all night that this was his plan. Somehow, she had just known...

Krystal closed her eyes, trying hard to fight the tears that had formed. She didn't want to hurt him... but she knew it was for the best.

"Fox, I can't."

** ------------------------------- **

**Author's Note: **There's Chapter 19! There were some things that I had totally forgotten about until I went back to read some of the other chapters. With all this stuff that's been going on with my musical career, I've forgotten about some of the storylines and such, like Fox studying to be a teacher. I really out to go back and read more often, lol! ^_^

But it seems as though this particular story is getting hard to write. Yup, it's about the same point that it happened it _SSBM: OHD_. This story will probably be coming to a close very soon. And the idea was brough up of a prequel to _SSBM: OHD_. I thought it was a really good idea, but I don't remember who gave it to me. (They emailed me, whomever it was.) A prequel might be a little bit hard to write, speaking Link and Zelda can't be together (or speak much, for that matter) and a various few aspects. But we'll see what will happen in a few chapters. This story will probably close within the next one or two chapters, maybe more.

However, I have been working on another story. One much different from this one. It's called _Deceiver_, and it's in the R section of Super Smash Brothers. It's a shounen-ai/yaoi story, so it's for those who are interested in that type of writing. I've also found out through writing this story that I am able to do more with POV stories. (Since it's written in Link's point of view.)

More later! 

*^* _**Sherrilynn**_ *^*


	20. The Future Is Now Time To Move On

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Super Smash Bros. Melee_. The characters and such are property of Nintendo. (*Although, I _do_ wish I owned Link! He's my fav!*) All of these writings are pure fiction and came from my imagination! (*Um.. what little imagination I have, that is!*) **_I am also sorry if any part of my story resembles anything else that has already been done or any other idea. _**

_On another note, I do not own Kairi, Sora, _**_Kingdom Hearts_**_, Yugi or _**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_**_ since I used them in the story. ^_^_

See Chapter One for additional author's notes and information.

**On Another Note: **_This story centers around a few main characters. They are Link, Zelda, Marth, Roy, Young Link, and Samus. I try to include as many of the others as I can, but coming up with storylines for them all is quite challenging. So I add as I go along, or when I think of the perfect storyline for a particular character._

Fiction By **Sherrilynn **and** Katie**

* * *

**_SSBM: What The Future May Hold_**

**_Final Chapter._**

**Chapter Twenty -- The Future Is Now. Time To Move On...**

****

Roy sat still, his head resting on his shoulders.

Everything had been going so badly for him just a few months before. It seemed that no one could tolerate him and no one wanted to have anything to do with him. But now, he was soaking in happiness, although his heart was saddened for those around him.

_All things come to those who wait patiently.... _

Before all that, however, was his situations with Malon and Marth. Those weren't resolved as quickly as he would have liked, but he had finally gotten over it. Then there was Kairi; she had liked the younger Link at first, then him, then the younger Link... until he was utterly confused. Sora had come into the picture, and took her away. Of course, after that, he didn't feel a thing. He was so numb.

Numb because he had taken the life of an unborn baby. Zelda's to be exact. He had destroyed Link and Zelda's first chance to have a child.

However, it had been a year since all those events, and now, a baby could be heard crying just down the hallway. A son was born to Link and Zelda just two months ago -- which they had agreed to name Marth. The small family was very happy, now living outside of the Smash Apartments. Both had dropped out of Melee.

And so had Marth Lowell. 

Marth... Roy shed a tear for him. His daughter, Kendall, had been killed after a operation that was supposed to have saved her life. He and Peach had divorced, her now with Mario, making plans to move as well and return to the Mushroom Kingdom. 

Roy shook his head, his rememberance starting to get the better of him. It was the last day for Melee, with everyone packing up to return home to wherever they had originally came from.

"Roy, are you alright?" Samus asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"I'm fine," Roy replied in a monotone. "I just can't believe it's over. Everything we've been through together for the past five years is coming to a close."

"It had to end sometime. Such a shame, though, that it ended so shortly." Samus put her hand on Roy's shoulder and sat next to him. "We'll keep in touch."

"Yeah," Roy agreed, allowing himself to show a small sign of happiness, even though he still found himself shedding a few tears. 

Samus and Roy hugged one another, giving each other one last kiss before Samus left on the bus, waving good-bye to Roy.

_Someday, I'll see you again... _

Roy stood up and grabbed his own things, waiting for Marth to come back one last time. The Prince had agreed to come by to see the building and to say goodbye to everyone before they returned home, never knowing when they would see each other again.

"Hi, Roy," Fox said as he passed the red-headed swordsman. Roy's eyes traveled down the the gold band on Fox's finger. 

The night Fox proposed to Krystal... she had told him no, and for her own reasons. She was not yet sure if she was ready, but promised Fox her hand as soon as she was... which came only three months after the proposal.

"Hi," Roy replied, watching Fox as he packed his car. "Leaving already?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the rest of the crew again. It's been so... different. I can only begin to immagine how hard it's going to be to have things back to normal again. The way they were before everyone came together to this thing called Melee."

Roy shook his head. "I have an army to get back to... if they'll accept me."

"Of course they will. They have to," Fox replied. "And your mom will be thrilled to have you home."

"She was very excited with the news."

Fox slammed his trunk shut. He reached inside of his pockets to get his car keys.

"Take good care of yourself, Roy. You've been through hell and back. Take time to find some happiness for yourself for a change."

"I'll try," Roy said, Zelda and Link coming behind him. 

Roy smiled, watching baby Marth squirm in Link's arms. 

"We had to come see how things were," Zelda said, positioning a baby bag on her shoulder. "It's ending."

"Yup. Life is going to change. I can't call it 'back to normal', but I can say that things are going to be as they were before."

One by one, other Smashers came and said there goodbyes, either loading a bus or driving their own cars. Only Roy remained, standing there, wating. 

Until he finally showed up. Prince Marth.

Marth was dressed as usual in his princely attire. One thing he normally wore that wasn't on him, however, was a smile.

"Ready?"

Roy sighed and turned to look at the building one last time. 

"If I'm not ready now, I'll never be."

Marth placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll pass with time. All the pain, the hurt, the misery. It'll end. But you'll never forget those close to you. Ever."

"Why do certain things have to happen, Marth? Why do we have to lose the ones we love, and why do we have to feel the pain for it, even if it's just for a little while?"

Marth sighed. "Because it's part of living. One day, we'll be the ones passing on, and someone will be missing us."

"Unexplanable things happen everyday, I guess. It was almost yesterday when I met you and Link for the first time." Roy didn't try to stop his voice from cracking... or the tears from flowing.

"Time, Roy. Give it time."

Marth ushered Roy towards his car, both of their faces expressionless as they left that old building, never knowing when they would return... if ever.

_All things have their purpose. So be strong and confident.You never know what your future holds._

** ------------------------------- **

_**ENDING Author's Notes:**_ There's the 20th and FINAL chapter of _SSBM: What The Future May Hold_. Sorry if I seemed to have ended things on a sad note; it seemed appropriate, considering this is the last of the series. And if things ended a little short-ended or unexplained, I'm sorry. * :( * But it was time for this story to end. 

So I guess this is goodbye, for now! Sorry this story ended so suddenly, with no warning at all. I felt it was for the best, however, since it was getting difficult to write. But this isn't the end of me, lol! Katie and I are working on some "less serious" fictions right now, but another serious one will come shortly, as soon as my ideas get in order. And I hope I can come up with some good ideas. I love writing high school fictions, but it's time for me to move on and try some other things. So maybe that will come shortly! 

Thanks for reading and for all the reviews! Thanks to those who supported me and helped me with the story. I appreciate all the reviews and emails that I got. As I've said before, I never expected my stories to get so many reviews... and for that, I'm thankful.

So I'll see you around! Bye for now!

::* _**Sherrilynn**_ *::


End file.
